Wege des Schicksals
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Was hat das Schicksal mit der Familie Kudo vor?


_**Wege des Schicksals**_

**Kapitel 1: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Es war heiss. Es war sonnig. Es war Sommer.

Ohne eiskalte Getränke oder einer Klimaanlage hielt es kein einziger Mensch aus. Egal ob im Büro, im öffentlichen Verkehr oder zu Hause: Die enorme Hitze musste man mit eisiger Kälte bekämpfen, darüber waren sich alle einig.

Der 23-jährige Detektiv Shinichi Kudo jedoch vertrug den schnellen Wechsel zwischen den beiden Temperaturen nicht. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte er erfolgreich eine leichte Erkältung durchgestanden, von der sowohl er als auch Ran überrascht waren, dass er sie überhaupt bekommen hatte. Denn normalerweise fing sich Shinichi immer im Winter eine fette Erkältung ein, nicht aber im Sommer. Dieses Mal jedoch war es das erste Mal.

Ran hatte für dieses Phänomen, wie sie es nannte, jedoch bald eine Erklärung gefunden. Anders als in den letzten Jahren hielt sich ihr Mann öfter und länger in klimatisierten Räumen auf, der ständige, eiskalte Luftzug war ihrer Meinung nach die Ursache für Shinichis Erkältung.

Durch diese erste Grippe war sein Immunsystem noch geschwächt, weswegen es kein Wunder war, dass es ihn zum zweiten Mal erwischt hatte. Die Erkältung beeinträchtigte stark seinen normalen Tagesablauf, er hatte Kopfschmerzen und auch sein Rücken tat ihm weh, und manchmal musste er sogar husten. Dennoch konnte er es sich, laut seiner Meinung, nicht leisten, länger als einen Tag von der Arbeit fernzubleiben.

Diesbezüglich war Ran aber sehr rabiat. Ohne grosse Worte steckte sie ihren Ehemann ins Bett und versorgte ihn mit Tee, Aspirin und allem, was er sonst noch benötigte. Nach einer Nacht fühlte Shinichi sich schon wieder fit, doch Ran liess ihn nicht aufstehen. Zu gross war noch das Risiko, die fünfjährigen Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika anzustecken oder die Erkältung zu verschleppen, was langfristig zu etwas Gefährlicherem ausarten könnte.

Dank Rans beherztem Durchgreifen erholte sich Shinichi schnell wieder, so dass er sich schon bald wieder der Normalität und Routine seines Tagesablaufs und natürlich auch seiner jungen Familie widmen konnte.

Durch die Zeit, die Ran in Shinichis Betreuung investiert hatte, blieben eine Menge Sachen auf der Strecke, die trotz allem sehr wichtig waren und nicht aufgeschoben werden konnten. Erst ging Shinichi noch zwei Tage arbeiten, ehe er sich für den nächsten Tag kurzerhand frei nahm, um ebendiese dringenden Besorgungen zu erledigen. Den ganzen Nachmittag fuhr er zusammen mit seinem Sohn, der ihn begleitete, in der Stadt herum und konnte ziemlich schnell seine Sachen erledigen, bis schliesslich nur noch ein Punkt auf seiner Strichliste übrig war: Die hiesige Poststelle, in der er gleich mehrere eingeschriebene Briefe abholen musste.

Schnell hatte Shinichi einen Parkplatz gefunden, und kaum hatte er die Schalterhalle betreten, wollte Shinichi Jr. schon zu den Süssigkeiten laufen.

"Hier geblieben, Junge."

"Ich wollte doch nur nachsehen", verteidigte sein Sohn sich.

"Nachsehen kannst du, aber ich werde dir nichts kaufen."

Shinichi Jr. betrachtete die Schokoriegel, Bonbons, bunten Kaugummis und Lutscher und hatte dann ziemlich schnell sein Wunschobjekt ausgemacht. Er hüpfte zu seinem Vater.

"Daddy! Darf ich einen Schockriegel?"

Shinichi sah fragend zu ihm hinunter.

"Einen was willst du?"

"Einen Schockriegel", antwortete sein Sohn und deutete auf einen. Shinichi verstand.

"Nein, du kriegst keinen."

"Bitte, Daddy." Er sah ihn mit lieben Kinderaugen an. Shinichi jedoch fiel nicht auf die Masche herein.

"Nein, vergiss es. Keine Süssigkeiten."

"Doch! Ich will jetzt einen Schockriegel!"

Shinichi Jr. stampfte mit dem Fuss auf. Wenn einfaches Bitten schon nicht half, dann vielleicht mit Quengeln oder Schmollen. Sofort kniete sich sein Vater zu ihm hinunter.

"Jetzt hörst du mir mal gut zu, kleiner Mann. Erstens heisst es nicht 'Schockriegel', sondern 'Schokoriegel', und zweitens: Nein. Du bekommst keinen."

Shinichi blieb hart.

"Warum nicht?", fragte Shinichi Jr.

"Weil es bald Abendessen gibt", antwortete sein Vater. Dem Jungen passte das aber gar nicht.

"Ich will kein Abendessen, ich will einen solchen Riegel!"

"Du weisst, wie wütend deine Mutter wird, wenn du vor dem Essen naschst. Ausserdem haben wir zu Hause auch Süssigkeiten."

"Die schmecken aber nicht."

"Doch, das tun sie."

"Tun sie nicht!"

Jetzt wurde ein älterer Mann auf die beiden aufmerksam und sah den Detektiv fragend an.

Shinichi lächelte entschuldigend und hoffte, dass er trotz allem unerkannt blieb.

Anonymität war ihm wichtig, hauptsächlich jedoch, damit seine Kinder normal und ohne ständige Belästigung durch die Presse aufwachsen konnten. Deswegen vermied Shinichi es auch, seine Kinder in der Öffentlichkeit beim Namen zu nennen.

Dieses Mal hatte er Glück, der ältere Mann hatte ihn und Shinichi Jr. nicht erkannt. Aber wer dachte schon, dass jemand so Berühmtes wie Shinichi Kudo wie jeder andere Mensch zur Post ging und ruhig darauf wartete, bis er an der Reihe war?

Shinichi jedenfalls war sehr froh darüber. So konnte er wenigstens seine Briefe abholen, ohne von irgendwelchen Fremden aufgehalten und angesprochen zu werden.

"Komm, Junge, wir fahren nach Hause."

Shinichi Jr. unterdrückte wütend seine Tränen. Er empfand es als Schmach, wenn er etwas nicht bekam, was er sich gewünscht hatte. Shinichi seufzte nur.

Bis vor kurzem war Ran immer der strengere Elternteil gewesen, aber da Shinichi eingesehen hatte, dass dauerndes Nachgeben und Verhätscheln nicht gut für die Charakterbildung der Kinder war, zog auch er strengere Seiten auf. Reika hatte es zwar auch zu spüren bekommen, aber bei weitem nicht so oft wie ihr Bruder. Sie war schon immer die ruhigere Hälfte, es war ihr eigentlich sogar ziemlich egal. Shinichi Jr. hingegen war damit überhaupt nicht einverstanden. Er hatte die früheren Zeiten sehr genossen und trauerte ihnen nun hinterher. Schliesslich hatte er immer alles bekommen, was er wollte, diesbezüglich hatte er seinen Vater oft schamlos ausgenutzt.

Jetzt aber hatten sich die Zeiten geändert, Shinichi hatte seine Erziehungsmethoden geändert, und Ran war darüber sehr glücklich. Immerhin wollte sie die Kinder zu anständigen, höflichen und netten Menschen erziehen, und das ging nun mal besser, wenn sie zu zweit waren und auch zu zweit an einem Strick ziehen konnten.

"Wir sind wieder da!"

Kaum hatte Shinichi Jr. sein Zuhause betreten, brachte er sofort einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und seinen Vater. Der jedoch dachte nicht daran, seinen Sohn zu bestrafen. Dafür war er zu geschafft, ausserdem freute er sich auf das Abendessen, zu dem er pünktlich zurückgekehrt war.

Nach einem ruhigen und gemütlichen Abend im Kreise der Familie war es für alle Beteiligten an der Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen. Und während die Zwillinge nach kurzer Zeit tief und fest schliefen, kuschelten Shinichi und Ran noch etwas miteinander und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit, ehe auch sie bald ins Reich der Träume abdrifteten.

Ein weiterer, schöner Tag ging zu Ende.

Shinichi, Ran, Shinichi Jr. und Reika wussten es nicht. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, dass dieser normale Tag der Auftakt von Ereignissen sein würde, die jeden einzelnen von ihnen aus seiner Bahn werfen würde. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, welches Leid, welche Ungerechtigkeit und welchen Kummer in der nächsten Zeit über sie hereinbrechen würden.

Sie hatten keine Ahnung, was das Schicksal mit ihnen allen vorhatte.

**Kapitel ****2: Das Schicksal nimmt seinen Lauf**

Laut und mit einem nervtötenden Klingeln riss der Wecker Shinichi aus dem Schlaf. Ächzend und total schlaftrunken wälzte sich der Detektiv herum und schlug mit der Hand auf das Gerät. Sofort erstarb der durchdringende Ton, und die Stille, die sich dann ausbreitete, war geradezu himmlisch.

Shinichi seufzte.

"Irgendwann bringe ich den Wecker um."

"Lieber nicht", gähnte Ran, die ebenfalls durch ihn aufgeweckt wurde. "Es sei denn, du willst immer zu spät zur Arbeit kommen."

"Das ist mir egal", stöhnte Shinichi und drehte sich auf die Seite. "Irgendwann muss er dran glauben."

Rans Stimme wurde kühl.

"Du willst also den Wecker umbringen, den ich dir zu Weihnachten geschenkt habe. Soso."

Shinichi kniff die Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Das hätte er jetzt nicht sagen sollen...

"Entschuldige bitte."

"Entschuldigung angenommen", murmelte Ran. "Aber du solltest jetzt wirklich aufstehen, es wird Zeit."

Shinichi warf einen Blick auf den kleinen Kalender, das auf seinem Nachttischchen stand. Er stöhnte gequält auf, dann drehte er sich zurück auf den Rücken.

"Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich heute im Bett bleiben sollte. Und ihr auch."

"Warum?"

Ran war ganz verwundert. Normalerweise redete Shinichi nicht so...

"Heute ist Freitag, der 13."

"Und das beunruhigt dich?"

"Inzwischen schon."

Vor Müdigkeit konnte Ran kaum nachdenken, doch nach einer Minute konnte sie sich erinnern.

"Wegen einem eingeklemmten Finger und einem verstauchten Fuss?"

"Nicht deswegen", wich Shinichi aus.

"Weswegen dann?"

Ran sah ihn fragend an.

Shinichi jedoch blieb stumm. Vor einem knappen Jahr fiel der 13. auch auf einen Freitag, und genau an jenem Tag war er um ein Haar gestorben. Durch eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände fiel Shinichi auf die Strasse und wurde beinahe von einem herannahenden grossen Lastwagen überfahren. Nur in letzter Sekunde hatte er sich noch auf den Bürgersteig retten können.

Seiner Frau hatte er das nie erzählt, sie wusste nichts davon. Sie ahnte noch nicht mal, wie knapp Shinichi dem Tod damals entronnen war...

Ran merkte, dass Shinichi nicht darüber sprechen wollte, deswegen ritt sie nicht weiter darauf herum. Das Thema Unglückstag war aber noch nicht beendet.

"Komm schon, Shinichi", sagte sie und umarmte ihn. "Nur weil du letzte Woche unter einer Leiter durchgegangen bist, den Regenschirm im Haus aufgemacht und meinen Spiegel zerbrochen hast, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass heute etwas Schlimmes passiert."

"Ich habe gestern aber Salz verschüttet und auf dem Heimweg kam eine schwarze Katze von links", fügte Shinichi Rans Aufzählung hinzu und verstummte dann.

Eigentlich war er ja nicht abergläubisch, aber wenn so viele Fakten zusammenkamen, die alle mit dem Unglückstag zu tun hatten, wurde auch ihm mulmig zumute. Seit einiger Zeit hatte er nur noch Pech, es würde ihn nicht verwundern, wenn heute irgendwas passierte. Es würde ihn überhaupt nicht verwundern, wenn heute etwas Schreckliches geschah...

Seine Arbeit als Detektiv liess Shinichi einmal mehr seine eigene Sterblichkeit bewusst werden. Er wusste schliesslich nicht, wann er sterben musste. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ihm auf dieser Welt noch blieb. Das konnte niemand wissen. Seit jenem schicksalhaften Freitag, an dem er beinahe sein Leben verloren hatte, wusste Shinichi, dass er besser auf sich aufpassen musste. Immerhin sollten seine Kinder in nächster Zeit keine Halbwaisen werden...

Shinichi hatte es zwar noch niemandem gesagt, aber er wünschte sich, dass er erst als alter Mann starb, als Urgrossvater oder so. Nicht als junger Familienvater. Er wollte so lange wie möglich für seine Familie da sein...

Rans lautes Gähnen holte Shinichi in die Gegenwart zurück, und er musste kurz schmunzeln. Er wusste, warum sie so ungewohnt müde war. Am Vortag kamen sie beide nicht gerade früh ins Bett, und ihr anschliessendes Gespräch über den Sonntag und ihr geplanter Ausflug war auch nicht gerade schnell beendet. Aber vor dem Sonntag kam noch der Freitag...

Ran seufzte plötzlich.

"Jetzt lächle doch mal, Shinichi. Die Zukunft sieht nicht so düster aus, wie du glaubst."

Er seufzte. Eigentlich hatte seine Frau Recht. Ihm war bisher nichts passiert, er lebte noch, und die Welt würde noch viele Freitage, die auf einen 13., fielen, für ihn bereithalten. Ausserdem hatte er eine wunderschöne Frau und zwei kleine, aufgeweckte Kinder. Er hatte eine glückliche Familie, die das Leben liebte. Warum also machte er sich solche düsteren Gedanken?

Shinichi seufzte noch mal, dann wandte er sich ihr zu.

"Du kostest mich eine Menge Nerven, weisst du das?"

Ran kicherte.

"Aber ich bin es wert, oder etwa nicht?"

"Doch, doch, natürlich."

Sie lächelte glücklich, ehe sie die Decke zurückschlug und aufstand.

"So, raus aus den Federn, Shinichi. Komm schon."

Ein kleiner Anflug von Mutlosigkeit überkam ihn aber noch. Er grummelte.

"Na gut. Aber gib nicht mir die Schuld, wenn heute etwas passiert, klar?"

Ran hatte die passende Antwort auf Lager.

"Es wird schon nichts passieren, glaub mir. Und heute Abend werden wir wieder hier im Bett liegen und uns über heute Morgen kaputtlachen."

Shinichi seufzte.

"Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast, Ran. Ich hoffe es wirklich sehr."

Mit diesen Worten stand auch er endlich auf.

Am Frühstückstisch ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Die Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika schlangen das Essen geradezu hinunter, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, dass es zum Mittag auch wieder etwas gab.

Shinichi beobachtete die zwei Fünfjährigen, seine Gedanken waren bei der Erziehung der beiden. Auch wenn Ran und er nicht immer dieselbe Meinung vertraten, so waren sie sich in einer Sache doch immer einig: Taschengeld. Shinichi Jr. und Reika bekamen kein Taschengeld, weil sie es schlicht und einfach nicht für nötig hielten. Warum auch und für was? Alles, was die Kinder brauchten, bekamen sie von den Eltern. Kleidung, Essen, Süssigkeiten... Geld war da vollkommen unnötig. Welcher Fünfjährige brauchte so was schon?

Shinichi sah zu Ran, die wohl an das Gleiche gedacht hatte, denn auch ihr Blick ruhte nachdenklich auf den Kindern. Dann jedoch änderte sich ihr Blick, und sie wandte sich ihrem Ehemann zu.

"Ach ja, Shinichi", begann sie und deckte die Butter zu. "Ich muss heute Nachmittag noch in die Stadt und dringend zur Bank, bevor sie schliesst. Ich muss noch eine wichtige Einzahlung tätigen."

"Gut, dann hole ich dich dort ab, einverstanden? Sagen wir um kurz vor fünf Uhr?"

"Das wäre sogar sehr gut, ja."

"Dürfen wir mitkommen, Mama?", fragte Shinichi Jr. sofort. Reika unterstützte ihren Bruder auf der Stelle.

"Oh ja, bitte!"

Ran lächelte, denn sie wusste genau, warum die Kinder das wollten. Der Münzzählautomat in der Bank war immer die Anlaufstelle aller Kinder, sofern jemand ihn gerade benötigte. Das Klimpern und Rasseln zog die Kleinen immer in den Bann, und je länger es dauerte, desto grösser wurden jeweils die Augen der Kinder.

Ohne Zwillinge hätte Ran ihre Besorgungen zwar schneller erledigen können, aber da Shinichi voll berufstätig war, wären sie alleine zu Hause geblieben. Ran jedoch wollte das nicht, also mussten sie sogar mitkommen.

Als die Zwillinge die Erlaubnis hatten, jubelten sie laut auf und verschwanden dann in ihr Kinderzimmer.

Ran seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Schon komisch, wie sie sich über etwas so Banales wie einen Besuch in der Bank freuen können."

Shinichi lachte.

"Lass sie doch. Ich habe es lieber, wenn sie sich über irgendwas Unwichtiges freuen, als wenn sie sich weinend ins Zimmer zurückziehen."

"Hast ja Recht...", murmelte Ran, dann sah sie auf die Uhr. "Du solltest jetzt aber wirklich zur Arbeit."

Jetzt warf auch Shinichi einen Blick auf die Uhr und stöhnte. Es war egal wie sehr er sich jetzt noch beeilte; er kam zu spät. Doch jetzt war es ihm egal, ob er fünf Minuten oder fünf Stunden zu spät kam. Trotzdem stand er auf.

"Ich muss jetzt los."

"Vergiss nicht, uns abzuholen, ja?"

"Natürlich nicht. Um fünf vor Fünf bin ich da."

"Mach's gut, und pass auf dich auf!"

Eine Minute später war Shinichi unterwegs ins Polizeipräsidium. Er erwartete eine Menge unangenehmer Fragen von Megure über seine Verspätung, doch aus irgendeinem Grund war der Kommissar sehr gut gelaunt. Er liess den Detektiv sogar viel früher wieder gehen, als es normalerweise der Fall war. Shinichi hatte nichts dagegen, er war sogar sehr froh darüber. Wenn er schon mal um zwei Uhr nachmittags wieder zu Hause war, hatte er viel mehr vom Tag. Und so konnte er endlich etwas gegen seinen Schlafmangel unternehmen...

Kaum zu Hause angekommen, machte sich Shinichi ein kleines Sandwich und liess sich kraftlos aufs Sofa fallen. Er war müde. Sehr müde sogar. Nach nur einem kleinen Bissen schlief Shinichi ein.

Über zwei Stunden später wachte er wieder auf. Als er nachprüfen wollte, wie spät es war, bemerkte er, dass seine Armbanduhr stehengeblieben war. Dasselbe geschah mit der grossen Uhr, die im Wohnzimmer an der Wand hing. Shinichi grummelte. Es war ja klar, dass es ausgerechnet heute passierte... Aber komisch war es schon.

Shinichi schaltete das Radio ein, da er wusste, dass er die Uhrzeit gleich erfahren würde, und er täuschte sich nicht. Die Nachrichten, die alle volle und alle halbe Stunde gesendet wurden, hatte er zwar fast verpasst, aber die Verkehrsmeldung hörte er noch. Es war drei Minuten nach halb fünf Uhr. Ran war um diese Zeit zusammen mit den Zwillingen in der Bank und sollte bald fertig sein. Er hatte also noch etwas Zeit, bevor er losfahren musste. Shinichi lehnte sich wieder zurück und bevor er es sich versah, fielen ihm die Augen erneut zu.

Kurz vor fünf Uhr erwachte er wieder. Nicht aber sein Versprechen, dass er Ran abholen wollte, sondern eine Nachricht im Radio war der Grund für sein Erwachen.

_"Wir unterbrechen unser Programm für eine wichtige __Durchsage. Vor gut zehn Minuten stürmte eine Gruppe junger Männer die Bank im Beika-Viertel und nahm alle Anwesenden als Geiseln. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ist noch nicht klar, wie viele Männer es sind oder welche Forderungen sie stellen. Unter den Geiseln befinden sich auch zwei kleine Kinder. Die Polizei ist vor Ort und versucht, mit den Bankräubern zu verhandeln. Wir halten Sie auf dem Laufenden."_

Auf der Stelle war Shinichi hellwach. Erschrocken und mit offenem Mund starrte er das Radio an, das nun wieder ein Lied spielte. Ein Banküberfall! Und Ran und die Kinder waren mittendrin!

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

So schnell er konnte verliess Shinichi die Villa und fuhr zur Bank. Dort angekommen wurde er erst nur für einen weiteren Schaulustigen gehalten, doch nachdem er den Sicherheitsleuten klar gemacht hatte, dass sich seine Frau und seine beiden Kinder unter den Geiseln befanden, wurde er endlich zum leitenden Polizeibeamten durchgelassen. Dieser Polizeibeamte war Kommissar Megure, der überhaupt erst durch Shinichi erfuhr, wer drei der Geiseln waren.

Trotz seiner Anwesenheit und seinem schnell arbeitenden Gehirn konnte Shinichi nichts tun, um die Situation zu verändern. Er konnte nur warten und hoffen. Megure selbst richtete kein einziges Wort an Shinichi, er war vollauf damit beschäftigt, einen Plan zu entwerfen, der die Geiselnahme schnell und vor allem ohne Blutvergiessen beenden konnte. Shinichis Hilfe lehnte der Kommissar jedoch entschieden ab. Er war der Meinung, dass der Detektiv sich nicht emotionslos auf den Fall konzentrieren konnte, da sich seine ganze Familie unter den Geiseln befand. Er befürchtete eine Überreaktion von Shinichi.

Eine ganze Viertelstunde warteten der junge Detektiv und die Polizei, ehe sich der Anführer der Bankräuber endlich blicken liess. Sofort richteten sich alle Augenpaare auf den Mann, die versammelten Reporter schossen sofort Fotos. Shinichi allerdings realisierte das gar nicht, seine Aufmerksamkeit war ganz und gar auf den jungen Mann gerichtet.

Langsam trat dieser zwei Meter vor, fast so, als wollte er sich stellen. Shinichi und Kommissar Megure allerdings wussten, dass er nicht vorhatte, aufzugeben, denn er hatte eine Geisel bei sich. Eine Geisel, die er als Schutzschild benutzte und mühelos in Schach halten konnte.

Weil es ein Kind war.

Shinichi wurde bleich, und seine Knie wurden weich. Er wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen.

Die Geisel war sein Sohn. Es war Shinichi Jr.

**Kapitel 3: ****Sterben, um zu leben**

Fassungslos stand Shinichi da und starrte zu seinem Sohn hinüber. Er wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, er wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Sein Sohn war eine Geisel! _Eine Geisel!_ Das konnte doch nur ein böser Traum sein! Shinichi versuchte, Augenkontakt herzustellen, aber Shinichi Jr. hatte vor Angst die Augen zugekniffen, was Shinichi mit Bedauern zur Kenntnis nahm. Wäre der Junge zehn Jahre älter, wüsste er, was zu tun wäre. Aber als Fünfjähriger hatte er keine Chance. Nicht mal die geringste Chance.

Jetzt begann der Geiselnehmer zu sprechen, alle Anwesenden sahen ihn an und wussten ganz genau, dass er seine Forderungen stellen würde. Und tatsächlich...

"Ich verlange eine Milliarde Yen und einen Hubschrauber für die Flucht. Ich verlange freies Geleit. Ich will Geld und Hubschrauber in einer halben Stunde hier sehen, ansonsten..." Der Mann zog eine Pistole hervor, hielt sie dicht an den Kopf von Shinichi Jr. und verlieh seinen Worten damit mehr Nachdruck. "Wenn meine Forderungen nicht innerhalb der gesetzten Frist erfüllt werden, erschiesse ich höchstpersönlich alle fünfzehn Minuten eine Geisel. Angefangen mit den beiden Kindern."

Shinichi riss erschrocken und angstvoll die Augen auf, doch das bemerkte niemand. Währenddessen redete der Geiselnehmer weiter. "Sollte jemand unbefugt die Bank betreten wollen, wird er ohne Vorwarnung erschossen. Ich rate euch also, macht bloss keinen Quatsch!"

Hasserfüllt blickte der Mann in die Runde, dann trat er vier Schritte rückwärts. Mit Genugtuung sah er in die verängstigten Gesichter der Schaulustigen und die erschrockenen Gesichter der Polizisten. Ihnen waren die Hände gebunden, solange er eine Geisel als Schutzschild missbrauchte. Obwohl sie etwas tun wollten, konnten sie nicht; Sie standen der Situation ohnmächtig gegenüber.

Kommissar Megure, der sich als erster wieder regte, nahm das Megaphon in die Hand. Er forderte kurzerhand, alle Geiseln freizulassen, und gab gleichzeitig das Versprechen, die Forderungen zu erfüllen.

Sein Gegenüber jedoch wollte nicht. Megures nächster Vorschlag, alle Geiseln gegen einen Polizisten einzutauschen, stiess ebenfalls auf taube Ohren. Der Kommissar schickte ein Stossgebet zum Himmel, ehe er einen weiteren Vorschlag machte. Er forderte, zumindest die beiden Kinder gegen einen Erwachsenen einzutauschen.

"Wer würde so blöd sein und sich selbst in Gefahr begeben?", rief der Geiselnehmer daraufhin. Für Shinichi war das sein Stichwort.

"Ich", rief er sofort laut und trat einen Schritt vor.

Der Mann lachte laut auf, als er ihn erkannte.

"Sieh mal einer an, wenn das nicht unser ach so grosser Meisterdetektiv Shinichi Kudo ist", sagte er gehässig und bleckte die Zähne. "Lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aber es trifft sich sehr gut, denn mit dir habe ich nämlich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen."

Shinichi knurrte nur und blieb stumm. Diese Sprechweise kannte er, und jetzt erkannte er auch endlich den Anführer der Bankräuber. Es war Kurosawa. Shinichi hatte vor ein paar Jahren schon mit ihm zu tun gehabt, aber damals hatte dieser nur einen Supermarkt ausgeraubt. Jetzt war es schon eine Bank.

Kurosawa holte Shinichis Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Du willst dich wirklich eintauschen lassen, Kudo? Ganz sicher?"

"Ja."

"Gut, dann komm her."

"Lass erst den Jungen laufen und schick das andere Kind raus. Dann komme ich."

"Vergiss es, erst kommst du zu mir."

"Erst, wenn die Kinder in Sicherheit sind!"

Der Geiselnehmer zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Dann hast du Pech gehabt, Kudo. Das kommt nicht in Frage. Entweder erst du, oder der Austausch platzt. Und ich erschiesse den Jungen gleich."

Shinichi biss sich auf die Lippen, bis sie fast bluteten. Das _durfte_ er nicht zulassen! Das durfte er einfach nicht!

Aber aus irgendeinem Grund ahnte er, dass Kurosawa Hintergedanken hatte, dass er die beiden Kinder niemals freiwillig gehen lassen würde, egal ob er jetzt zu ihm ging oder nicht. Aber auf seine eigene Sicherheit durfte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen. Er musste Prioritäten setzen, sein eigenes Leben stand nicht an erster Stelle. Es gab Wichtigeres.

_Er durfte seine Kinder nicht im Stich lassen..._

Aber andererseits, wenn er in der Bank war, hatte er die Chance, der Polizei zu helfen und alles zu überblicken. Und er war bei seiner Familie...

"Schon gut, ich komme."

Als Shinichi auf Kurosawa zugehen wollte, packte Kommissar Megure ihn am Arm und hielt ihn auf.

"Wenn auch nur ein Schuss fällt, stürmen wir das Gebäude", sagte er leise zu ihm. "Sieh zu, dass ihr euch dann nicht in der Schusslinie befindet." Der Detektiv nickte, er hatte verstanden. "Pass auf dich auf, Shinichi."

Mit besorgtem Gesicht schaute der Kommissar seinem besten Mann nach, der sich geradewegs in die Höhle des Löwen begab und schliesslich darin verschwand. Megure hatte plötzlich ein komisches Gefühl.

Ein Gefühl, das ihm sagte, dass er Shinichi nicht wieder lebend sehen würde...

"Es freut mich, dass du uns mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst", lachte Kurosawa höhnisch und schubste ihn grob vor sich her, bis sie bei den Geiseln ankamen. Shinichi, der wusste, dass er die Nerven behalten und einen kühlen Kopf bewahren musste, schwieg. Stattdessen prägte er sich alles ein, was wichtig sein könnte. Die Anzahl der Bankräuber, die Anzahl der Geiseln, in welchem Zustand sie waren, und wie es ihnen ging. Ihm entging auch nicht, dass zwei der Bankräuber mit dem Knacken des grossen Tresors beschäftigt waren und zwei weitere alle Rollläden hinunterliessen, damit von aussen niemand mehr hineinsehen konnte, egal ob Polizisten, Scharfschützen oder Schaulustige. Sie waren abgeschottet. Beinahe von der Aussenwelt abgeschnitten.

Shinichis Blick wanderte wieder über die Geiseln und blieb schliesslich bei seiner Frau Ran hängen, die nur angstvoll zurückschaute. Ihr Blick war sofort an Shinichi haften geblieben, kaum hatte er zusammen mit dem Geiselnehmer und Shinichi Jr. die Bank betreten. Aber jetzt...

Stumm und voller Angst sah sie zu ihm hoch, sah in seine Augen. Sie sah in Shinichis Augen, dessen Blick sie so fest umschloss wie eine Umarmung.

Er nickte ihr unauffällig zu, um zu symbolisieren, dass alles in Ordnung war. Noch.

Ran wagte nicht, zurückzunicken, aus Angst, die Verbrecher könnten es bemerken und ihre Verbindung zu Shinichi herausfinden.

Sie konnte nur darauf vertrauen, dass Shinichi wusste, was er tat. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er es schaffte, sie alle heil hier rauszuholen. Ran konnte nur hoffen und beten, dass er sie alle retten würde...

Ihrem Mann gingen dieselben Gedanken durch den Kopf. Es war an der Zeit zu handeln.

"Also, ich bin hier", sagte Shinichi endlich und drehte sich zu Kurosawa um. "Lass die beiden Kinder gehen."

"Nein, keine Lust."

Shinichi hätte ihm am liebsten eine reingehauen, doch er beherrschte sich. Er hatte damit rechnen müssen. Nein, er hatte es gewusst. Der Detektiv zählte lautlos bis drei, um sich zu beruhigen, doch als Kurosawa Shinichi Jr., den er vorhin kurz losliess, grob am Nacken packte, wurde es Shinichi endgültig zu viel.

"Lass ihn sofort los!"

"Warum?", fragte Kurosawa schnippisch zurück. "Liegt dir etwa viel an ihm?"

"Wenn du dem Jungen auch nur ein Haar krümmst, bring ich dich um", knurrte Shinichi.

"Oho! Ganz schön fiese Worte für einen gesetzestreuen Detektiv."

"Ich meine es ernst!"

Plötzlich sah der Mann Shinichi und Shinichi Jr. immer abwechselnd an, und seine Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.

"Sag mal, Kudo... ist das etwa dein Sohn?"

"Nein, ist er nicht", log Shinichi sofort.

Er wusste ganz genau, dass seine Lüge bald auffliegen würde, aber vielleicht schaffte er es in der Zwischenzeit, den Jungen aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Denn wenn der Verbrecher herausfand, dass sie tatsächlich Vater und Sohn waren, könnte das schlimme Folgen für sie haben.

Allerdings er hatte keine Chance, denn Kurosawa war gerissener als er dachte, und auch sein Sohn machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

"Daddy?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und sah ängstlich zu seinem Vater hoch. "Was will der böse Mann von dir?"

"Und du bist nicht der Vater, aha", grinste der Geiselnehmer hämisch. "Es ist doch immer wieder gut, dass Kinder nicht lügen." Mit Spott musterte er Shinichi Jr.

"Das ist dein Sohn, eindeutig. Dasselbe Gesicht, dieselben Haare..." Kurosawa sah Shinichi an. "Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist deine Frau Ran auch hier."

Er drehte sich um und liess seinen Blick über die Gesichter der Geiseln wandern, bis er bei Ran hängen blieb. "Da ist sie ja. Hübsch ist sie geworden, deine Frau. Aber was ist mit dem Mädchen in ihrem Arm?"

"Sie gehört zu mir", warf sofort eine junge Frau ein, die zwei Meter neben Ran sass. Sie hatte den Ernst der Lage erkannt, in der die Familie Kudo steckte, und versuchte, zumindest Reika in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ihr Versuch war zwar gut gemeint und sehr mutig, doch es half leider nicht.

"Lüg nicht!", fuhr Kurosawa die Frau an und zielte mit seiner Pistole auf sie. "Es wäre doch etwas komisch, wenn eine Tochter in einer solchen Situation nicht bei der Mutter ist, oder nicht? Ausserdem sieht die Kleine genau so aus wie ihre Mutter, also versuch bloss nicht, mich für blöd zu verkaufen!"

Wütend wandte er sich daraufhin wieder Shinichi zu. "Damals hiess es, du wärst Vater von Zwillingen geworden. Von einem Zwillingspärchen, um genau zu sein. Die kleine Göre ist in etwa gleich alt wie dein Junge. Mit anderen Worten, wenn der Bruder, der Vater und die Mutter an einem Ort sind, ist die Tochter bestimmt auch nicht weit."

Shinichi biss sich wieder auf die Lippen.

Verdammt, jetzt hatte er sie. Er begann fieberhaft zu überlegen. Wie konnte er seine Familie aus seinen Klauen befreien? Wie konnte er sie retten? Wie nur?

"Versuch es erst gar nicht", sagte Kurosawa und lenkte so Shinichis Gedanken wieder zurück in die Realität. "Es gibt kein Entrinnen. Für deine Familie vielleicht schon. Aber für dich nicht."

"Warum?"

"Warum?" Wutentbrannt wiederholte der Verbrecher die Frage. "Vier Jahre sass ich wegen dir im Knast! Vier verdammt lange Jahre! Ich habe mir geschworen, dich dafür büssen zu lassen. Ich habe mir oft überlegt, auf welche Art du stirbst. Ich hatte vier Jahre lang Zeit, mir auszumalen, wie ich dich leiden lassen könnte. Aber jetzt denke ich, dass du mehr leidest, wenn ich deine Familie ins Visier nehme."

"Nein!"

Kurosawa grinste ihn hinterhältig an.

"Weisst du, was für ein Tag heute ist, Kudo?"

Nicht nur Shinichi wusste es sofort, auch Ran fiel es siedend heiss wieder ein. Es war Freitag, der 13.! Heute war so ein Unglückstag, und sie hatte Shinichi am Morgen noch ausreden wollen, dass heute ein Unglück geschah. Es würde schon nichts passieren, hatte sie gesagt... Aber jetzt sassen sie und ihre Kinder als Geiseln in einer Bank.

Shinichi sah sein Gegenüber erschrocken an.

"Ein Unglückstag für dich. Ein Glückstag für mich", grinste Kurosawa und richtete die Waffe auf ihn. "Hast du noch einen letzten Wunsch? Ein paar Worte, die du noch sagen willst?"

"Lass die Geiseln gehen", forderte Shinichi sofort, erntete aber nur ein verächtliches Lachen.

"Du hast dich nicht geändert, Kudo. Du bist immer noch der Heilige von damals."

Der Verbrecher entsicherte seine Pistole, betätigte dann aber nicht den Abzug. Er liess die Waffe wieder sinken. "Die Zeit ist noch nicht um", sagte er als Erklärung. "Das Geld ist mir im Moment wichtiger als du."

Das war für Shinichi das Zeichen, dass er sich gefahrlos zu seiner Familie begeben konnte. Kaum hatte er sich zusammen mit Shinichi Jr. neben seine Frau gesetzt, umarmte er sie.

"Geht's dir gut?", fragte er sofort leise.

"Es geht so", antwortete Ran. Sie war sehr erleichtert, dass ihm nichts passiert war, aber sie war sich auch im Klaren, dass sich das jeden Moment ändern könnte. Davor hatte sie Angst.

Shinichi umarmte nun seine Kinder zur Beruhigung und redete ihnen gut zu, bevor er Kurosawa daraufhin nicht mehr aus den Augen liess.

Als dieser wenig später alle paar Sekunden auf die Uhr schaute, wusste Shinichi sofort, was das hiess; Die halbe Stunde war vorbei. Aber weder das Geld noch der Hubschrauber waren da.

Jetzt legte er seine Pistole nicht mehr aus der Hand, er beobachtete alles und jeden. Alle Geiseln wussten, dass sie noch eine Viertelstunde relativ sicher waren, doch was dann geschehen könnte, liess bei vielen der Angstschweiss ausbrechen. Nicht so bei Shinichi.

Äusserlich war er ruhig, doch innerlich machte er sich sehr grosse Sorgen. Wie ihm schien, waren die anderen Geiseln nicht in Gefahr. Leider konnte er dasselbe nicht von seiner Familie sagen. Er brauchte einen Plan. Einen guten Plan, und zwar schnell. Kurosawa ahnte, woran Shinichi dachte, und kam ihm zuvor.

"Niemand rührt sich, sonst gibt's Tote."

Es blieb still im Raum, einzig das leise Fluchen der beiden Komplizen, die immer noch am Tresor arbeiteten, war zu hören. Und Reikas Wimmern, das jedoch nur Ran und Shinichi, der dicht bei ihr sass, hören konnten. Für das Mädchen gab es nichts Schlimmeres, als in solch einer Situation zu stecken und nicht zu wissen, wann es endlich vorbei war.

Ihr Bruder Shinichi Jr. jedoch war erstaunlich ruhig, er hatte sich komischerweise schnell daran gewöhnt. Die Angst, die in der Luft lag, spürte er nicht mehr und vergass sie sogar völlig, als er eine kleine, silbern glänzende Münze unweit seiner Stelle entdeckte. Er richtete sofort seinen Blick darauf, seine Augen klebten förmlich am Geldstück. Jetzt hatte er den Ernst der Lage, in der sie sich befanden, schlicht und einfach vergessen.

"Mama, schau mal!"

Er sprang auf und rannte los, um sich die Beute zu holen und dann stolz seinen Eltern zu zeigen. Ran versuchte noch, ihn zurückzuhalten, doch sie war zu langsam und griff ins Leere.

"Bleib hier!"

Der Junge hörte nicht auf seinen Vater, er sah nur noch das Geldstück.

Der bewaffnete Kurosawa grinste mordlustig und richtete seine Pistole auf ihn. Shinichi sprang sofort auf.

In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, was aus ihm wurde. In diesem Moment war nur Shinichi Jr. wichtig. Und wenn er sterben musste, um seinen Sohn zu retten, dann würde er es auch tun.

Kurosawa lachte laut.

"Grüss deinen Schöpfer im Himmel, Kleiner!"

"Nein!"

Todesmutig sprang Shinichi vor und warf sich vor seinen Sohn. Instinktiv stiess er seinen Jungen grob aus der Schusslinie, in dem Moment, in dem Kurosawa abdrückte.

Pfeilschnell schoss die Kugel auf Shinichi zu und drang erbarmungslos sie in seine Brust ein. Gnadenlos zerfetzte sie einen Lungenflügel. Ein zweiter Schuss löste sich. Auch diese Kugel drang in die Brust ein und verfehlte ganz knapp sein Herz.

Ran schrie auf und wollte am liebsten sofort zu Shinichi, doch Reika klammerte sich vor Angst so sehr an sie, dass sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Tatenlos musste die junge Mutter zusehen, wie ihr Ehemann röchelnd zusammenbrach.

"Shinichi!"

Ein Schwall Blut kam ihm den Hals hoch, und er spuckte ihn aus. Seine Wunden bluteten stark, so dass sich rasend schnell eine Blutlache unter ihm ausbreitete. Wenn nicht schnell Hilfe kam, wäre es für Shinichi zu spät. Das wusste Ran, und dieses Wissen trieb sie fast in den Wahnsinn.

Als Kurosawa ein weiteres Mal auf Shinichi schoss und ihn in den Rücken traf, brach unter den Geiseln Panik aus. Alle sprangen auf und stürmten zum Ausgang, und dabei rissen sie die Bankräuber mit ins Freie.

Urplötzlich war es in der Eingangshalle still und leer, einzig Ran, die Zwillinge und der schwer verletzte Shinichi waren doch da.

Reika klammerte sich leise wimmernd mit Armen und Beinen fest an ihre Mutter und hinderte sie so daran, ihre Hände auf Shinichis Wunden zu drücken, damit er nicht zu viel Blut verlor. Shinichi Jr. sass nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt am Boden und heulte laut. Er hatte gemerkt, dass mit seinem Vater etwas Schlimmes passiert war, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was. Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie ernst sein Zustand war.

"Halt durch, Shinichi. Bitte halt durch!"

Ran versuchte krampfhaft, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch es war ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Unaufhaltsam bahnten sie sich den Weg über ihre Wangen, flossen zum Kinn und tropften dann auf den Körper ihres Mannes.

"Ran..."

Shinichi stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf.

"Nicht reden", sagte sie mit stockender Stimme.

"Ran..."

Seine Stimme brach.

"Hilfe", flüsterte Ran und sah verzweifelt hoch. "Hilfe. Hilfe!"

Plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell. Mehrere Polizisten stürmten die Bank und sicherten alles, Kommissar Megure an vorderster Front. Seine Aufmerksamkeit aber galt nicht dem Tresor oder den zurückgelassenen Waffen, sondern seinem jungen Mitarbeiter.

"Oh mein Gott! Shinichi!"

Schnell war er an seiner Seite, zückte sofort sein Handy und rief den Notarzt. Dann presste er seine Hände auf Shinichis Wunden und konnte so endlich die starke Blutung etwas stoppen.

"Halt durch, Shinichi", sagte er. "Der Krankenwagen ist gleich da."

Der Detektiv biss vor Schmerz die Zähne zusammen, ihm tat alles weh. Mit weit geöffnetem Mund versuchte er dann Luft zu holen, aber durch den verletzten Lungenflügel wurde das immer schwieriger.

Ran hoffte, dass sie die erlösenden Sirenen des Krankenwagens endlich hören konnte, und obwohl es drei Minuten später tatsächlich soweit war, konnte sie es erst kaum glauben. Diese drei Minuten aber waren ihr wie drei Ewigkeiten vorgekommen. Ewigkeiten, in denen Hoffnung und Angst in ihr gegeneinander gekämpft hatten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln realisierte Ran plötzlich, wie sich eine Polizistin um Shinichi Jr. kümmerte, ehe diese mit ihm zu Ran kam und nun auch Reika vorübergehend in ihre Obhut nehmen wollte. Das Mädchen wollte erst nicht von der Mutter weg, doch als Ran ihr gut zuredete, liess sie sie endlich los. Jetzt konnte sie sich endlich ganz um Shinichi kümmern, sie war aber froh, dass die Polizistin mit den Kindern in ihrer Nähe blieb.

Für die Notärzte, die die Situation schnell erfasst hatten, war das weitere Vorgehen klar.

"Er muss sofort operiert werden, sonst hat er keine Chance."

Als sie Shinichi auf die Trage hoben, ihn daran festbanden und ihn kurz danach in den Krankenwagen schoben, wich Ran nicht eine einzige Sekunde von seiner Seite. Sie stieg schnell ein, und glücklicherweise brachte die Polizistin die Zwillinge zu ihr, so dass diese ebenfalls mitfahren konnten. Verängstigt und unsicher setzten sie sich neben ihre Mutter.

Ran hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie sich momentan nicht wirklich um sie kümmerte, aber da sie wusste, dass Shinichi in höchster Lebensgefahr schwebte, konnte sie einfach nicht anders. Als Entschuldigung umarmte sie die Zwillinge einmal, ehe sie sich wieder Shinichi zuwandte.

Sie hoffte. Bangte. Betete. Und flehte. Ran liess ihren Mann nicht mehr aus den Augen, sie registrierte jeden Atemzug, jede kleinste Bewegung, sogar jedes kleinste Zucken.

Shinichi hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch als die Zwillinge begannen, an ihm zu rütteln, öffnete er sie.

"Meine Rabauken...", flüsterte er kraftlos und mit belegter Stimme.

"Daddy!"

Ihre Gedanken waren wie weggeblasen, die Erlebnisse in der Bank hatte sie vergessen. Reika lachte ihren Vater an. "Daddy!"

Shinichi gelang ein schmerzvolles Lächeln.

"Meine kleine Reika... Du wirst bestimmt mal ein sehr hübsches Mädchen... Wie deine Mutter..."

"Daddy!"

Jetzt meldete sich Shinichi Jr. zu Wort und stiess seine Schwester beiseite.

Shinichi hätte ihn am liebsten dafür gerügt, doch dazu hatte er keine Kraft mehr. Stattdessen hustete er, ehe er auch seinem Sohn ein paar Worte mit auf den Weg gab. "Shinichi... pass gut auf deine Schwester auf... mein Junge..."

Sein getrübter Blick fiel auf Ran.

"Es wird alles wieder gut, Shinichi", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme und griff nach seiner inzwischen eiskalten Hand. "Es wird alles wieder gut."

Shinichi hustete, und jetzt rann ihm Blut aus dem Mund. Die Kinder verstanden den Grund dafür nicht und sahen fragend zu ihrer Mutter hoch. Ran jedoch würdigte sie keines Blickes.

Shinichi kämpfte mit dem Tod, das erkannte sie. Sie erkannte aber auch, dass er drauf und dran war, diesen Kampf zu verlieren...

Ran drückte seine Hand fester. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn sie ihn losliess, sie ihn verlieren würde. Für immer.

Sie hatte furchtbare Angst davor, ihn loszulassen.

Die nächsten Worte kamen über ihre Lippen.

"Shinichi, bitte verlass uns nicht. Wir brauchen dich, bitte! Bleib bei uns, kämpfe! Ich bitte dich, Shinichi. Kämpfe für uns!"

Er antwortete nicht, denn er wusste, dass seine Zeit gekommen war.

Obwohl er mit jedem Atemzug immer schwächer wurde, holte er so tief Luft wie es nur ging.

"Ran... Erziehe sie in unserem Sinne... Du musst stark sein, für die Kinder... Du darfst nicht aufgeben... Versprich mir das, bitte."

Sie begann wieder zu weinen.

"Das kann ich nicht, Shinichi. Ich kann es nicht. Halt, bitte durch, wir sind gleich da."

"Bitte, Ran... Tu es für mich... bitte."

"Ich kann nicht...", schluchzte sie und musste dann sehen, wie sich ganz kurz Enttäuschung auf Shinichis Gesicht breitmachte. Dann aber hustete er wieder und sah sie an.

"Ich will dich nicht zurücklassen... Aber ich muss..."

"Nein, das musst du nicht. Du darfst nicht gehen! Kämpfe!"

"Es tut mir leid..."

Ran schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

"Nein. Bitte. Nein!"

"Leb wohl, Ran... Ich liebe dich..."

Ein letztes Lächeln, zwei letzte, röchelnde Atemzüge... dann war es still.

Auf der Stelle begannen die beiden Notärzte mit Wiederbelebungsmassnahmen. Ran drückte ihre Zwillinge an sich und hielt sie fest, damit sie es nicht mit ansehen mussten.

"Mama?"

"Nicht hinsehen."

Reika begann wieder zu wimmern, Shinichi Jr. ebenso. Ran hingegen sah zu, wie die Notärzte mit dem Defibrillator hantierten und damit versuchten, Shinichis Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen. Sie taten ihr Bestes, um den jungen Detektiven zu retten, aber schon nach kurzer Zeit erkannten sie, dass es nichts mehr nützte.

Ran hatte es schon vorher gewusst, aber erst, als die beiden Männer sich bei ihr entschuldigten, sickerte die Gewissheit in ihr Gehirn.

_Shinichi war to__t._

_Er hatte sie verlassen._

_Er hatte seine Familie verlassen._

"Nein, nein, nein!"

Ran warf sich völlig verzweifelt auf den leblosen Körper ihres Mannes, krallte sich an seinem zerrissenen Hemd fest und liess ihren Tränen freien Lauf. "Komm zurück, Shinichi. Bitte komm zurück!"

Doch Shinichi lag nur noch da, mit halb geöffneten, gebrochenen Augen, die ins Leere starrten. Er hörte sie nicht mehr. Er hörte gar nichts mehr.

"Komm zurück, bitte..."

Die Zwillinge verstanden Rans Emotionsausbruch und ihre Worte nicht. Sie realisierten nicht, dass ihr Vater gestorben war. Sie wussten nicht, dass sie ab sofort Halbwaisen waren.

"Mama, was ist denn?", fragte Reika leise und zupfte an ihrem Pullover. Als sie jedoch keine Antwort erhielt, wandte sie sich an ihren Bruder. "Daddy schläft. Und er hält die Luft an."

Shinichi Jr. nickte.

"Aber morgen gehen wir wieder zusammen spielen."

Unschuldige Worte von unschuldigen Kindern. Ran musste noch heftiger weinen.

Shinichi würde nie wieder mit ihnen spielen.

Er würde ihnen nie wieder eine Strafpredigt halten.

Er würde ihnen nie wieder eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorlesen.

_Shinichi würde nie wieder für sie da sein..._

Ran brachte es nicht übers Herz, den Kindern das zu sagen.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend sackte sie auf ihrem Platz zusammen und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Die Zwillinge wurden von Rans Traurigkeit angesteckt. Während Reika jedoch den Blick immer wieder zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her wandern liess, sass Shinichi Jr. einfach nur mit tränennassen Wangen da. Aber das einzig und allein nur, weil auch Ran weinte.

Er hatte Shinichis Tod nicht realisiert. Genauso wenig wie seine Schwester Reika.

Einer der Notärzte schloss behutsam die Augen des Toten und setzte sich dann wieder hin. Seine Gedanken waren bei den Zeitungsartikeln, die alle von der hervorragenden Detektivarbeit Shinichi Kudos berichteten, und bei den jüngsten Ereignissen. Doch trotz ihrer Hoffnung, trotz ihrer Arbeit und Gebete hatte ihr Patient es nicht geschafft. Shinichi war seinen Verletzungen erlegen, er war gestorben, und nichts und niemand konnte ihn wieder zurückbringen. Es war schlicht und einfach zu spät dafür.

_Zu spät._

Rans Gedanken kreisten ständig um diese zwei Worte, immer wieder, in allen erdenklichen Kombinationen und Möglichkeiten.

Es war zu spät, um Shinichi Kudo das Leben zu retten.

Es war zu spät, um Ran vor einem Leben in ewiger Trauer zu retten.

Und es war zu spät, um die Kinder vor einem Leben ohne Vater zu beschützen...

Es war für alles zu spät.

Vier Minuten nach Shinichis Ableben kam der Krankenwagen endlich beim Bestimmungsort an. Als Ran mit weichen Knien aus dem Wagen kletterte und ihr die kühle Luft entgegenschlug, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass sie lebte. Sie hatte die Geiselnahme überlebt, und ihre Kinder ebenfalls. Sie waren heil aus dieser gefährlichen Situation herausgekommen.

Dank Shinichi.

Aber der Preis dafür war hoch. Zu hoch. Es war ein Opfer für die Familie. Ein Todesopfer. Shinichi hatte sich ohne zu zögern für die Familie geopfert.

Er war gestorben, damit sie leben konnten...

**Kapitel ****4: Sternenkinder**

Leere. Einsamkeit. Verlassenheit.

Es war leer. Die Villa. Das Leben. Ihr Herz. Alles war leer.

Ran stand im Eingangsbereich ihrer Villa. An den Händen hielt sie ihre Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika. Beiden liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

Ihr Vater... war nicht bei ihnen. Aber ihre Gedanken waren bei ihm.

_"Erinnerungen sind kleine Sterne, die tröstend in das Dunkel unserer Trauer leuchten."_

Langsam liess Ran ihre Kinder los und schloss die Haustür ab. Dann griff sie wieder nach den kleinen Händen und stieg mit den beiden langsam die Treppe hoch. Ihr Ziel war das Schlafzimmer der Zwillinge. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, der neue Tag hatte begonnen. Der erste Tag ohne Ehemann und Vater...

Mit beruhigenden Worten versuchte Ran, die Zwillinge zu trösten und schaffte es auch nach einer relativ kurzen Zeit. Sie wartete, bis die Kinder schliefen, dann verliess sie leise das Zimmer. Ihr zweite Ziel war das Elternschlafzimmer, in dem sie sich auf das Ehebett setzte.

Ihre Gedanken waren bei den beiden Fünfjährigen.

Das Allerschlimmste für Kinder, das geschehen konnte, war eingetreten. Das Allerschlimmste, was Kinder erleben könnten, war geschehen. Ein Elternteil war gestorben. Von ihnen gegangen. Komischerweise genau derjenige, der laut Statistik häufiger starb. Väter starben häufiger als Mütter. War das Ironie?

Tatsache war, dass Shinichi mitten aus dem Leben gerissen wurde. Und sie waren jetzt auf sich allein gestellt. Sie mussten das Leben neu sortieren, sie hatten keinen Vater und keinen Ehemann mehr. Sie mussten mit der Lücke und dem Loch in ihrem Herzen, das er hinterlassen hatte, leben. Denn das Leben ging weiter, die Welt drehte sich immer noch.

Ran sah sich um. Alles hier drin erinnerte sie an Shinichi. Alles in dieser Villa erinnerte sie an ihn. Einfach alles.

Ohne es zu bemerken sass sie die ganze Nacht da. Sie hatte das Zeitgefühl komplett verloren, rein vom Gefühl her hätte sie nicht sagen können, wie spät es war. Dazu hätte sie auf den Wecker sehen müssen, der Shinichi jeden Morgen aus dem Schlaf geholt hatte...

In diesem Augenblick rasselte ebendieser, und Ran brach wieder in Tränen aus. Was hatte Shinichi vor 24 Stunden noch gesagt?

_"Irgendwann bringe ich den Wecker um."_

Ohne darüber nachzudenken und ohne es eigentlich überhaupt zu wollen, griff sie nach dem kleinen Gerät und schmiss ihn mit aller Kraft an die Wand.

Es war wieder still, nur Rans Schluchzen war zu hören.

_"Wenn man Vater wird, erkennt man, dass man sterblich ist."_

Das hatte Shinichi vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mal gesagt.

_"Verheiratete Männer leben länger als unverheiratete, aber sie sind viel eher bereit zu sterben. Für ihre Kinder. Für ihre Familie.__ Das gilt auch für mich."_

Das hatte er ebenfalls gesagt, sogar in einem Atemzug. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass er das tatsächlich tun würde? Wer hätte gedacht, dass er tatsächlich für seine Kinder sterben würde? Ein Aussenstehender hätte das nicht verstanden. Ein lediger Mann hätte das nicht verstanden. Verheiratete Männer schon. Und Väter ganz besonders.

Dank Shinichi, der sich todesmutig und ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben als Schutzschild vor seinen Sohn geworfen hatte, hatte Shinichi Jr. überlebt. Ran und Reika hatten überlebt. Aber Shinichi war gestorben.

Mit einem Kloss im Hals erinnerte Ran sich an sein Lächeln und an seine letzte Bitte.

_"Ran... Erziehe sie in unserem Sinne... Du musst stark sein, für die Kinder... Du darfst nicht aufgeben... Versprich mir das, bitte."_

Jetzt endlich konnte Ran die Worte sagen, die sie damals hätte sagen sollen.

"Ich verspreche es, Shinichi. Ich werde für die Kinder da sein. Ich werde sie in deinem Sinne erziehen. Ich verspreche es..."

Sie schniefte. Obwohl sie es wollte, konnte sie nicht mehr weinen. Es ging einfach nicht mehr. Zumindest nicht im Moment.

_"__Mancher Schmerz ist so gross, dass das Auge keine Tränen weinen kann, sondern nur das Herz still und leise Blut weint."_

Ran fühlte sich tot, tief in ihr drin. Doch der Schmerz des Verlustes liess sie wissen, dass sie noch am Leben war.

_"Keiner ist deine Tränen wert, denn der, der es wäre, würde dich nicht zum __Weinen bringen."_

Wer hatte das gesagt? Ran versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch ihr wollte es einfach nicht mehr einfallen. Es gelang ihr zwar nicht, aber sie erkannte die Wahrheit, die in diesem Satz verborgen war. Es war eine Wahrheit, die den Riss in ihrem Herzen noch vergrösserte...

Todtraurig legte Ran sich hin, zog die Beine an und trauerte still um ihren Ehemann. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, wie spät es war, das Zeitgefühl blieb weg.

Eine scheinbare Ewigkeit später jedoch schrak sie hoch, als sie unten in der Küche etwas laut scheppern hörte. War das vielleicht ein Einbrecher? Oder jemand anders? Ran musste dem lauten Geräusch auf den Grund gehen, und zwar sofort. Leise stand sie auf und schlich die Treppe hinunter, ehe sie ganz vorsichtig in die Küche spähte. Das, was sie dann sah, liess sie aufatmen. Es war Reika, der eine Pfanne aus der Hand gefallen war. Ihr Bruder stand daneben.

"Na ihr zwei?", fragte sie und ging zu ihnen. "Schon wach?"

Shinichi Jr. nickte und gähnte, Reika jedoch sah sie fragend an.

"Mama? Wann kommt Daddy denn wieder nach Hause?"

Reikas Worte waren unschuldig. Ran sah ihre Tochter an und überlegte, ob sie es ihr endlich sagen sollte. Denn das Mädchen hatte Shinichis Tod noch gar nicht realisiert, sie dachte, Shinichi hätte gestern nur gespielt und würde heute demnächst freudig und mit Geschenken zur Tür hereinkommen. Ran musterte sie mit traurigen Blicken.

Ihr fiel ein, wie sehr Reika die Sterne mochte, ihr Leuchten und Glitzern in einer klaren Nacht. Vielleicht war das ja die Lösung...

Sie kniete sich vor ihre Tochter hin, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter atmete tief durch.

"Hör mir zu, meine Kleine. Du musst gut zuhören."

Reika sah sie gespannt an, und Ran holte tief Luft. "Daddy kommt nicht mehr. Er ist jetzt bei den Sternen, oben im Himmel."

"Daddy ist ein Stern?"

Ran brachte ein trauriges Lächeln zustande.

"Ja, Daddy ist jetzt ein Stern. Und er passt immer auf dich auf."

Diese Worte schienen Reika zu beruhigen, sie gefielen ihr sogar. Den Satz "Daddy kommt nicht mehr", hatte sie überhört. Fröhlich hüpfte sie davon. Ran sah ihr nach, und es tat ihr in der Seele weh. Reika schaltete manchmal nicht so schnell wie ihr Bruder, aber genau das war jetzt Problem. Die traurige Wahrheit würde sie mit voller Wucht treffen, sie völlig aus der Bahn werfen. Die Frage war nur, wann es soweit sein würde.

Plötzlich fiel Rans Blick auf Shinichi Jr., der ihre Erklärung gehört hatte und nun erschrocken zu ihr hoch sah. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen.

"Daddy ist tot?"

Es war nur ein Flüstern, das Ran jedoch einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie sah ihren Sohn an.

Ihr Schweigen war überdeutlich, und Shinichi Jr. verstand, was los war. Dennoch fragte er zur Sicherheit nach.

"Daddy ist tot?"

Ran konnte nicht anders als zu nicken und dann auf die Knie zu gehen, damit ihr Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe wie das von Shinichi Jr. war. Der Junge begann zu weinen, und auch Ran konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Wenn sie traurig war, waren auch die Kinder traurig. Und umgekehrt war es genauso.

Mit der nächsten Reaktion von Shinichi Jr. hatte Ran allerdings nicht gerechnet. Ohne sie noch mal anzusehen oder zu umarmen verschwand er. Ran hätte erwartet, dass er sich an der Schulter seiner Mutter ausweinen und sich von ihr trösten lassen würde. Aber nicht, dass er sich ohne ein Wort in sein Zimmer zurückziehen würde.

Ran folgte ihm und sah, dass er sich auf sein Bett geworfen und das Gesicht im Kopfkissen vergraben hatte. Er drehte ihr immer den Rücken zu, wenn sie versuchte, ihn zu sich zu drehen.

Jetzt steckte Shinichi Jr. in einem Dilemma. Einerseits wollte er, dass er in Ruhe gelassen wurde, aber andererseits wollte er auch seine Mutter trösten.

Er wollte, dass Ran nicht mehr traurig war, er wollte, dass sie wieder lachte. Nur wusste er nicht, wie er das anstellen sollte, denn jedes Mal, wenn Ran ihn ansah, stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Schliesslich sah Shinichi Jr. aus wie sein Vater, und jedes Mal erinnerte sie sich an ihn. Es waren Erinnerungen, die plötzlich sehr schmerzhaft waren...

Das Aussehen ihres Sohnes war nur einer der Gründe, warum Ran ihn nach Shinichi benannt hatte.

_Damit es noch einen Shinichi Kudo gab, falls __er vorzeitig sterben sollte_.

Welche Ironie des Schicksals...

Ran seufzte traurig. Trotz ihrer mütterlichen, selbst auferlegten Verpflichtung hielt sie es für das Beste, Shinichi Jr. in Ruhe zu lassen. Wenn er nicht wollte, wollte er eben nicht. Ihn zu zwingen, mit ihr zu reden, nützte sowieso nichts.

Den ganzen Tag über liess Shinichi Jr. sich nicht blicken, er ass und trank auch nichts. So sehr Ran es auch später wieder versuchte, es gelang ihr nicht, Shinichi Jr. dazu zu bewegen oder zu trösten. Nicht einmal Reika, die es ebenfalls versuchte, schaffte es. Shinichi Jr. blieb, wo er war.

Als er um die Mittagszeit sicher sein konnte, dass seine Mutter mit Reika zusammen war, schlich er sich ins Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern. Dort liess er einen Pullover seines Vaters und ein eingerahmtes Foto mitgehen. Den Pullover zog er gleich an, obwohl dieser viel zu gross für ihn war, doch der Geruch hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn. Er erinnerte den Jungen an Shinichi.

Auf dem Foto, das er nun die ganze Zeit anstarrte, waren sein Vater, Ran und sie selbst, die Zwillinge, abgebildet. Es war ein Foto, das noch gar nicht so alt war...

So unglaublich es auch klang, aber Shinichi Jr. war wütend. Wütend auf Shinichi, weil er sie verlassen hatte. Denn mit dem Tod des Vaters war der Mensch gestorben, der auf alle seine Fragen eine Antwort wusste.

Trotz der Tränen seiner Mutter, und trotz Shinichis Abwesenheit klammerte er sich an jeden noch so kleinen Strohhalm. Shinichi Jr. wollte nicht glauben, dass sein Vater für immer tot war. Er wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Leise begann er wieder zu weinen.

Zwei Stunden später, als es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, schaffte es Ran endlich, ihn zu trösten, indem sie ihm erlaubte, Shinichis Pullover anzubehalten. Sie konnte ihn sogar überreden, etwas zu essen. Doch später sass er fast schon apathisch im Wohnzimmer. Seine Schwester Reika kümmerte sich nicht um ihn, sie sass nur still am Fenster und sah in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.

"Da! Daddy! Daddy ist da!", rief sie plötzlich fröhlich.

"Wo?", fragte Shinichi Jr. sofort hoffnungsvoll und stürzte zum Fenster.

Reika zeigte zum sternenübersäten Himmel hoch. Ran sah ebenfalls hoch und erkannte, dass ihre Tochter auf den hellsten Stern zeigte.

"Daddy ist der grösste Stern am Himmel!"

Rasch senkte Ran den Kopf, damit die Kinder ihre Tränen nicht sahen.

Shinichi Jr. machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Für einen Moment hatte er wirklich geglaubt, seine Schwester hätte ihren Vater gesehen, doch als er erkannte, dass dem nicht so war, war seine Enttäuschung über alle Massen gross. Er sah flehend zu seiner Mutter hoch, sagte jedoch kein Wort.

Ran seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

"Los, Kinder. Es ist Zeit fürs Bett, macht euch bitte bereit."

Reika gehorchte sofort, Shinichi Jr. nach einigem Zögern auch.

Kurze Zeit später waren die beiden umgezogen und hatten die Zähne geputzt, so dass nun ihre Mutter das Badezimmer benutzen konnte.

Just in dem Moment, in dem Ran den Raum wieder verlassen wollte, schoss ein Schmerz durch ihren Körper und riss sie zu Boden. Sie unterdrückte einen Schrei und biss sich stattdessen in die Lippen. Furchtbare Krämpfe schüttelten sie, die Schmerzen kamen immer schubweise und sie wurden immer stärker.

"Oh Gott!", keuchte sie laut.

"Mama? Wo bist du?"

Shinichi Jr. erschien und sah seine Mutter auf der Schwelle zwischen Badezimmer und Flur liegen.

"Mama?"

Ran schrie vor Schmerzen auf und hielt krampfhaft die Arme vor ihren Bauch. Sie brach in Tränen aus, als sie ihren Sohn sah.

"Shinichi...", schluchzte sie und wimmerte. "Shinichi..."

Ihr Sohn kniete sich schnell neben Ran und schüttelte sie, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf. Shinichi Jr. begann zu weinen.

"Mama! Mama!"

"Hol... Hilfe... Shinichi..."

Plötzlich spürte Ran, wie die Schmerzen abklangen, und um sie herum wurde es schwarz... Sie hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.

Nur undeutlich nahm Ran ihre Umgebung wieder wahr, es war alles noch ziemlich verschwommen. Die weisse Wand war aber trotzdem irgendwie charakteristisch...

Ihr Blick klärte sich mehr, die Umgebung wurde deutlicher. Als sie ein hohes, dünnes Gestell neben sich entdeckte, wusste sie sofort, wo sie war. In einem abgedunkelten Zimmer im Krankenhaus. Und sie selbst hing am Tropf. Ununterbrochen tröpfelte es in dieses kleine Zwischenstück, die Flüssigkeit lief weiter den Schlauch hinab bis in ihren Arm.

Ran richtete sich leicht auf.

"Frau Kudo?"

Die Angesprochene sah hoch und blickte in das Gesicht eines jungen Arztes, der scheinbar darauf gewartet hatte, dass sie wieder zu sich kam.

Eigentlich wollte sie fragen, wer er war, sie entschied sich anders. Es gab Wichtigeres als den Namen eines Arztes.

"Wo sind meine Kinder?"

Der Arzt antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme.

"Eine Schwester ist bei ihnen, Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Ihre Zwillinge sind in guten Händen."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ihr Sohn hat Ihnen das Leben gerettet", antwortete der Mediziner. "Sie dürfen stolz auf ihn sein."

Bei diesen Worten brach Ran wieder in Tränen aus. Erst rettete Shinichi sie immer, und jetzt Shinichi Jr. Aber... hatte sie überhaupt überleben wollen? Hatte sie nicht doch lieber einfach sterben wollen, um bei ihrem Mann sein zu können?

Im gleichen Moment hätte Ran sich für diesen Gedanken ohrfeigen können. Sie hatte Shinichi doch versprochen, die Kinder grosszuziehen und für sie da zu sein, wie konnte sie nur daran denken, sie auch noch zu verlassen?

Ran schluckte.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ihr Sohn konnte uns nicht sagen, was mit Ihnen war, aber einem Kollegen war alles sofort klar."

Ran sah ihn fragend und mit Tränen in den Augen an. Das klang alles gar nicht gut... Die Tonlage des Arztes liess nichts Gutes zu...

"Frau Kudo, hören Sie mir bitte gut zu, denn das, was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, ist wichtig. Und ich möchte es kein zweites Mal sagen, es ist so schon schmerzhaft genug."

Ran sah ihn erschrocken an. "Aber erst müssen Sie mir eine Frage beantworten."

Die Patientin nickte zögernd.

"Wussten Sie eigentlich, dass Sie schwanger waren?"

Ran war total überrascht.

"Ich war schwanger?"

"Im zweiten Monat, wie ich es mitbekommen habe."

Plötzlich war Ran alles klar, sie erinnerte sich an ihre heftigen Bauchschmerzen. Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

"Ich habe... das Baby verloren?"

Der Arzt nickte, bevor er ihr auch noch den Rest erzählen musste.

"Eigentlich waren es zwei. Sie hatten Zwillinge erwartet. Es tut mir leid."

Mit dem Gefühl, als hätte sie ein riesiger Lastwagen überfahren, starrte Ran auf ihre Hände. Das konnte doch nur ein Alptraum sein...!

Erst starb ihr Ehemann bei der Rettung ihres Sohnes, dann verlor sie auch noch die Embryos. Dieses neue Leben in ihr wäre die letzte Hinterlassenschaft von Shinichi gewesen, ein letztes, lebendes Andenken an ihn. Aber jetzt waren sie tot. Genauso tot wie ihr Erzeuger... Genauso tot wie ihr Vater...

"Es waren Sternenkinder", murmelte der Arzt. "Auch Engelskinder genannt."

Ran schluchzte.

Es stimmte. Es waren Sternenkinder. Kinder, die zu ihrem Vater gingen...

Der Schmerz überrollte sie wieder. Er war gross.

_Zu gross._

Es war zuviel für Ran.

Sie schrie sich ihr Elend aus dem Leib, schrie nach Shinichi und trat und schlug heftig um sich, ehe ihre Kräfte nachliessen und sie dann nur noch zusammengerollt dalag und laut weinte. Wie ein Häufchen Elend...

Ran hatte sich eine Schulter gewünscht, an der sie sich hätte ausweinen können. Einfach eine vertraute Schulter. Jemand, der sie hätte trösten können, jemand, der sie verstand. Jemand, der ihr sagte, dass alles nur ein Alptraum war...

Als es plötzlich leise an der Tür klopfte, schreckte Ran hoch. Die Tür öffnete sich, durch die Tränen sah Ran die Umrisse der Person nur verschleiert. Und doch kamen sie ihr sehr bekannt und vertraut vor. Die Person sah aus wie...

"Shinichi?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme.

"Nein", kam die Antwort zurück. Es war eine tiefe, männliche, aber dennoch vertraute Stimme. Es war Yusaku Kudos Stimme.

Langsam trat der Schriftsteller zu seiner Schwiegertochter und nickte dem Arzt zu, der dann leise das Zimmer verliess. Durch das Licht, das kurz auf Yusakus Gesicht fiel, sah Ran, dass auch er Tränen in den Augen hatte.

"Ich weiss, was passiert ist", sagte er leise und senkte traurig den Kopf.

Ran schluckte, um den Kloss in ihrem Hals loszuwerden.

"Wo sind die Kinder?"

Sie vergass, dass sie dieselbe Frage vorhin schon dem Arzt gestellt hatte, doch jetzt erhielt sie eine deutlichere und bessere Antwort.

"Yukiko ist bei ihnen, mach dir um sie keine Sorgen."

Erleichterung durchströmte sie.

Als Yusaku sich auf die Bettkante setzte und sie sanft in den Arm nahm, konnte Ran sich jedoch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Hemmungslos weinend krallte sie sich in sein Hemd und liess es nicht mehr los. Sie liess Yusaku nicht mehr los. Er, der Shinichi so ähnlich war, verstand sie vollkommen...

"Lass es raus, Ran", murmelte Yusaku und strich ihr immer wieder über den Kopf. "Lass alles raus."

"Ich vermisse Shinichi", schluchzte Ran und klammerte sich noch fester an ihn. "Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Ich will ihn zurückhaben..."

Der Schriftsteller seufzte traurig.

"Nicht das Sterben, das Überleben ist hart. Und es ist nicht schön, wenn Eltern ihre Kinder überleben", sagte er leise. "Den eigenen Tod stirbt man nur, doch mit dem Tod der anderen muss man leben. Du musst damit klarkommen. Dasselbe gilt für die Kinder."

Ran nickte, während die Tränen weiterhin unaufhaltsam ihren Weg suchten.

Der Schriftsteller schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich an die letzten Stunden zurück. Nachdem er und Yukiko erfahren hatten, was mit ihrem Sohn passiert war, kehrten sie so schnell wie möglich nach Japan zurück. Als sie jedoch endlich bei ihrem ehemaligen Zuhause ankamen, war niemand da.

Durch reinen Zufall erfuhren sie, wo ihre Schwiegertochter sich befand, und auch, wo Shinichi inzwischen hingebracht wurde.

Es waren zwei Orte, an denen sich niemand gerne aufhielt. Krankenhäuser und die Gerichtsmedizin waren Bereiche, die man wenn möglich nie betreten sollte. Dennoch konnten sie dieses Mal nicht anders. Es musste sein.

Yusaku und Yukiko hatten Shinichi gesehen, und sie würden den Anblick nie wieder vergessen. Sie wurden den Anblick ihres Sohnes, der tot auf einem dieser kalten Stahltische lag, nie vergessen.

Es war nicht sicher, ob er innerlich verblutet oder erstickt war, deswegen wurde eine Autopsie angeordnet. Sie sollte die Todesursache klären...

Bei der Prozedur dabei sein wollten sie nicht, sie konnten Shinichi sowieso nicht mehr helfen. Aber sie konnten jemand anderem helfen... Jemand, der sie jetzt nötig hatte.

"Es tut mir leid, Ran. Ich wünschte, wir wären früher gekommen."

"Du kannst nichts dafür. Aber ich frage mich, wie du mich trösten kannst, obwohl du deinen Sohn verloren hast. Ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe. Ich hätte nicht zur Bank gehen sollen, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert!"

"Nicht doch", murmelte Yusaku und strich Ran über den Rücken. "Das darfst du nicht denken. Es hätte ja ganz anders kommen können."

"Hat es aber nicht", schluchzte Ran. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Yusaku seufzte erneut, ehe er die Worte sagte, die ihm gerade eingefallen waren.

"Eine Stimme, die vertraut war, schweigt. Ein Mensch, der immer da war, ist nicht mehr. Aber was bleibt, sind Erinnerungen, die uns niemand nehmen kann." Er sah seine Schwiegertochter an. "Das schönste, was ein Mensch hinterlassen kann, ist ein Lächeln im Gesicht derjenigen, die an ihn denken. Shinichi wollte bestimmt nicht, dass du dich so fertigmachst. Allein schon der Kinder wegen."

Ran nickte leicht.

"Nein, das wollte er bestimmt nicht", sagte sie leise. "Aber es ist so schwer, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er..."

Yusaku erkannte den Gedanken hinter den Worten, und er machte sich grosse Sorgen.

Für die Kinder war Ran wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Was aber, wenn dieser Fels einmal nicht mehr da war? Was, wenn während ihrer Abwesenheit etwas geschah, womit niemand rechnete?

Aber nicht nur Ran machte ihm Sorgen, sondern auch Yukiko. Er wusste, dass viele Eltern, die ihre Kinder zu Grabe tragen mussten, mit solchen Tragödien nicht klarkamen. Die meisten fielen in tiefe Depressionen.

Yukiko hatte Anzeichen dafür gezeigt, als sie vorhin bei Shinichi waren. Aber sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie für Ran und die Kinder stark sein musste. Und sie wusste, dass sie jetzt Unterstützung dringend benötigte...

Kaum hatte Ran sich wieder etwas beruhigt, erklang eine aufgebrachte Stimme draussen auf dem Flur. Sie erkannte sofort, wessen Stimme das war.

"Ran ist meine Schwiegertochter, ich wünsche sie zu sehen!"

"Aber so hören Sie doch-!"

"Nein!"

Yukiko verschaffte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort Zutritt zum Krankenzimmer. Sie hatte die Zwillinge dabei, die sofort zu ihrer Mutter rannten. Yukiko jedoch näherte sich ihrer Schwiegertochter nur langsam.

"Es tut mir leid, was passier ist, Ran", sagte sie leise. "Erst das mit Shinichi, dann deine Fehlgeburt... es tut mir sehr leid."

Ran senkte den Kopf und umarmte die Zwillinge. Sie sagte nichts.

Yusaku sah seiner Frau an.

"Komm mal bitte kurz mit raus. Ran, bitte entschuldige uns für einen Augenblick."

"Natürlich."

"Was ist denn los?", hörte Ran Yukiko sagen, ehe Yusaku die Tür zuzog. Die junge Mutter hatte keine Ahnung, was ihre Schwiegereltern zu bereden hatten. Sie war jedoch sehr erstaunt, als diese nur kurze Zeit später wieder mit einem entschlossen Gesichtsausdruck das Zimmer betraten.

"Hör zu, Ran. Yukiko und ich werden für kurze Zeit nach Los Angeles zurückfliegen."

Als sie den Mund aufmachte, unterbrach Yusaku sie gleich. "Lass mich bitte ausreden. Wir werden zurückfliegen, die Villa und alles, was wir dort besitzen verkaufen, und nach Tokyo zurückziehen. Du kannst unsere Unterstützung sicher brauchen, jetzt nach... Shinichis Tod."

Ran nickte.

"Keine Sorge, wir sind so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück", sagte Yukiko. "Das verspreche ich."

"Aber warum musst du auch fliegen?"

"Weil auch sie diverse Sachen unterschreiben muss", antwortete Yusaku. "Die Villa zum Beispiel gehört zur Hälfte ihr, und bei einem Verkauf müssen wir beide unterschreiben. Eine Vollmacht hat in diesem Fall keine Gültigkeit."

"Das stimmt", sagte Yukiko. "Wenn ich dabei bin, wird es einfacher und leichter, und wir können schneller wieder zurück sein."

Ran seufzte. Es war ihr anzumerken, dass es ihr nicht passte, aber etwas dagegen tun konnte sie ja doch nicht.

"Gut, wenn es nicht anders möglich ist..."

"Wir werden uns beeilen, das verspreche ich."

"Aber bevor wir fliegen, warten wir, bis du wieder zu Hause bist."

Zu Rans Erstaunen konnte sie schon am nächsten Tag das Krankenhaus wieder verlassen. Ihre Schwiegereltern, die sich bis dahin um ihre Enkel gekümmert hatten, waren dabei. Sie beschlossen, zu Fuss zu gehen, um den schönen, warmen Tag zu geniessen.

Während die Kinder um sie herum rannten und Yukiko sich mit Ran unterhielt, sprach Yusaku kein einziges Wort. Er dachte nach, über Shinichi, seine Schwiegertochter und die Zwillinge. Seine Gedanken waren auch bei den nächsten Tagen, die er mit seiner Frau in Amerika mit dem Verkauf ihrer Villa verbringen würde.

Er hoffte, dass alles reibungslos klappte und sie schnell wieder bei Ran sein konnten.

Diese hoffte ebenfalls, dass sie ihre Schwiegereltern bald wieder sah. Sie vermisste sie jetzt schon, obwohl sie noch gar nicht gegangen waren.

Was sie alle jedoch nicht wussten, war, dass der Tod sein eigenes Drehbuch schrieb.

Knapp einen Tag später war es soweit, Yusaku und Yukiko flogen zurück in die USA. Kaum in Los Angeles angekommen, war wider Erwarten schnell ein Käufer gefunden, so dass alles in beinahe rekordverdächtiger Zeit erledigt werden konnte.

Yusaku und Yukiko waren heilfroh über diese Entwicklung, so dass sie nach nur drei Tagen ihre letzten Habseligkeiten einpacken konnten. Sie freuten sich sehr auf das Wiedersehen mit ihrer Schwiegertochter, auch wenn die Umstände nach wie vor alles andere als erfreulich waren. Nach einem kurzen Telefonat, in dem Yusaku Ran erzählte, welchen Flug sie hatten und wann sie in etwa landen würden, sagten er und Yukiko Amerika Good bye. Der Weg zum Flughafen erschien ihnen endlos, doch als sie endlich im Flugzeug sassen und einige Stunden später das japanische Inselreich, ihre neue alte Heimat, aus zehntausend Kilometern Höhe sahen, wurde ihnen wärmer ums Herz. Sie hofften, dass Ran wohlauf war, und wollten nach der Landung so schnell wie möglich zu ihr.

Allerdings... kamen sie nie bei ihr an.

Ran erfuhr es aus den Nachrichten. Das Flugzeug, in dem ihre Schwiegereltern sassen, krachte auf die Landebahn, explodierte und brannte schliesslich aus. Es gab keine Überlebenden.

Bereits einen Tag später war die Ursache für dieses Inferno klar; Menschliches Versagen.

Die Piloten hatten zu wenig Sichtkontakt, als sie den Flughafen ansteuerten, und krachten mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Die Treibstofftanks explodieren, der Rest des Flugzeuges ging in Flammen auf. Es gab kein Entrinnen aus dieser Feuerhölle.

Die meisten Passagiere starben bei der Explosion, der Rest verbrannte bei lebendigem Leib. Durch die Autopsie von Yusakus und Yukikos Leichen erfuhr Ran einige Zeit später, dass beide nach der Explosion noch gelebt hatten.

Sie waren verbrannt. Ein grausamer Tod.

Shinichi Jr. und Reika wussten noch gar nichts von dieser Tragödie, da Ran es ihnen verschwieg. Und sie würde es auch weiterhin verschweigen, solange es ging. Erst musste sie selbst mit diesem Schock fertig werden.

Zuerst Shinichi, dann die Embryos, und jetzt Yusaku und Yukiko. Immer mehr aus der Familie Kudo starben auf tragische und grausame Weise. Warum? Ging das etwa noch so weiter?

Ran machte sich furchtbare Vorwürfe. Sie hätte ihre Schwiegereltern davon abhalten sollen zu fliegen. Der Verkauf der Villa hätte doch auch warten können...

Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Es war zu spät, um ihnen das Leben zu retten.

Ran versuchte, tapfer zu sein, und auch tapfer zu bleiben. Für ihre Kinder. Und sie versuchte, ihr eigenes Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen, doch sie wusste jetzt schon, dass ihr das nicht gelingen würde. Die Verluste waren zu schmerzhaft und zu gross, hatte sie doch gehofft, mit Shinichis Eltern zusammenleben zu können.

Durch deren tragischen Tod wurde ihr Herz noch heftiger in Stücke gerissen, und ihre Seele ebenfalls. Zerstört, zerrissen. Für immer.

Aber noch konnte Ran leben. Noch ging es. Noch konnte sie mit dem Schmerz leben.

Doch wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie endgültig daran zerbrach?

**Kapitel**** 5: Der letzte Kudo**

Eine einsame Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg. Langsam wanderte sie die Wange hinab und lief hinunter zum Kinn, wo sie schliesslich ihren Flug Richtung Boden antrat. Eine weitere Träne wollte sich der ersten anschliessen, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Sie wurde weggewischt.

Shinichi Kudo Jr. weinte.

Es war der 31. Juli, er hatte heute Geburtstag. Heute wurde er 16 Jahre alt. Es war eigentlich ein Tag, den man feiern sollte, doch Shinichi Jr. war nicht in Stimmung, um zu feiern. Dort, wo er war, war eine Feier gänzlich fehl am Platz.

Er stand auf dem Friedhof, vor dem Grab seiner Eltern. Vor dem Grab seiner Familie.

Seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem der junge Detektiv und Familienvater Shinichi Kudo starb und seine ganze Familie aus der Bahn warf, waren bereits elf Jahre vergangen. Es waren elf lange Jahre voller Schmerz, Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit gewesen. Und elf Jahre voller Tränen.

Vor so vielen Jahren veränderte sich das Leben von Shinichi Jr. drastisch. Seit elf Jahren wusste er, wie grausam das Schicksal sein konnte. Er wusste, wie grausam das Leben sein konnte.

Heute, an seinem 16. Geburtstag, hatte Shinichi Jr. Mühe, überhaupt aus dem Bett zu kommen. Er sah keinen Grund dafür, doch Ran und Reika zuliebe tat er es trotzdem.

Wieder wanderte eine Träne über seine Wange, als er sich an verschiedene Abschnitte seines bisherigen Lebens erinnerte.

Bereits seinen sechsten Geburtstag musste er ohne Vater feiern, und seit jenem Geburtstag fiel er jedes Jahr in ein tiefes Loch, aus dem er nur schwer wieder herauskam.

Dazu kam noch, dass er aussah wie sein Vater. Das war eine Tatsache, die ihm immer wieder das Herz brach, und zwar jedes Mal, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute. Immer wieder wurde ihm gesagt, wie sehr er seinem Vater glich, doch jedes Mal versetzte es ihm einen riesigen Stich ins Herz. Dadurch, dass er gestorben war, wurde sein Vater noch mehr zu seinem Vorbild, aber auch das konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten, um ihn zu trauern.

Nicht nur an seinen Geburtstagen war ihm mehr zum Weinen zumute als zum Feiern, auch an jedem vierten Mai war die Stimmung bei allen Familienmitgliedern überaus bedrückt. An diesem Tag waren die Zwillinge meistens relativ gefasst, doch Ran hatte schwer mit dem Verlust ihres geliebten Ehemannes zu kämpfen. Bis jetzt war sie nie wieder glücklich geworden, sie hatte nie wieder einen anderen Mann lieben können. Damals als kleine Kinder verstanden die Zwillinge das nicht, doch nach und nach kam das Verständnis, zusammen mit dem Alter.

"Die Zeit vergeht, die Narben bleiben", hiess es immer. Die Zeit heilte alle Wunden. Leider stimmte das nicht, zumindest nicht für alle.

Die beiden Kinder konnten sich inzwischen kaum noch bildlich an ihren Vater erinnern, sie kannten ihn nur noch vom Foto her. Mit jedem Jahr verblasste die Erinnerung an Shinichi etwas, was Ran sehr schmerzte. Immerhin musste die Familie seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag den Alltag ohne den Vater meistern, und die Tatsache, dass sich die Kinder mit der Zeit nicht mehr richtig an ihren Vater erinnern konnten, die Tatsache, dass sich langsam aber sicher der Schleier des Vergessens über Shinichi legte, machte Ran immer mehr kaputt. Es zerstörte nach und nach ihre Seele. Selbst die psychologische Betreuung, die die Familie in Anspruch nahm, konnte dies nicht verhindern.

Kurz schweifte der Blick von Shinichi Jr. über das Foto seines Vaters, das in den Grabstein eingemeisselt war, und er erinnerte sich mit Tränen in den Augen an die nahe Vergangenheit zurück.

Seine Mutter Ran hatte den Verlust ihres geliebten Ehemannes nie verkraftet, doch ihm und ihren Kindern zuliebe hielt sie durch.

Zumindest bis vor sechs Monaten.

Laut polizeilichen Angaben war die erst 34-jährige Frau auf dem Weg nach Hause, als sie beim Überqueren einer Strasse von einem zu schnell fahrenden Lkw angefahren und tödlich verletzt wurde. Bei dem Unfall gab es eine einzige Ungereimtheit, weswegen Shinichi Jr. nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich nur ein Unfall oder doch ein Selbstmord war. Herausgefunden hatte er es bisher nicht.

Seine Zwillingsschwester Reika, die ebenfalls sehr unter dem Verlust ihres Vaters gelitten hatte, entwickelte als 14-Jährige eine Essstörung. Shinichi Jr. wusste, wie die Krankheit hiess: Magersucht. Erst schien es, als würde sie ihre Krankheit in den Griff bekommen, doch seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter vor einem halben Jahr verschlimmerte sich ihr Zustand. Sie ass kaum noch etwas, später überhaupt nichts mehr und verweigerte dann sogar das Trinken. Vor dreizehn Tagen starb sie schliesslich. An Organversagen.

Reika Kudo erlebte ihren 16. Geburtstag nicht mehr.

Nur ein paar Tage vor Rans Unfall hatte diese wie schon so oft versucht, sie aufzuheitern.

"Ihr seid seine Kinder", hatte sie gesagt. "In euch lebt Shinichi weiter. Und ihr dürft traurig sein, weil es traurig ist. Sogar jetzt noch, über zehn Jahre nach seinem Tod. Ihr solltest trotz allem stolz auf eure Abstammung sein. Ihr solltet stolz auf euren Vater sein."

Aber diese Worte hatten Reika nie wirklich aufheitern können.

Ein Sprichwort besagte, dass Hunger der Seele helfen sollte, und ein anderes, dass Tränen die Seele reinigen würden. In den letzten Tagen vor ihrem Tod hatte Reika nicht mehr geweint. War es vielleicht, weil sie nicht mehr weinen konnte?

Shinichi Jr. schniefte, und er strich sich weitere Tränen aus den Augen. Ihm war an jenem Tag klar geworden, dass seine Schwester es nie verkraftet hatte. Sie hatte nie verkraftet, dass ihr Vater gestorben war, und genau deswegen hatte sie sich zu Tode gehungert. Dabei hatte Shinichi ihm doch damals gesagt, er solle auf sie aufpassen...

Aber nicht nur Ran und Reika starben, auch seine Grosseltern Yusaku und Yukiko lebten nicht mehr. Shinichi Jr. hatte nicht eine so starke Bindung zu ihnen aufbauen können, wie er es sich eigentlich immer gewünscht hatte. Aber er ging in Tokyo zur Schule, er lebte hier. Yusaku und Yukiko jedoch lebten in Los Angeles, obwohl Shinichi sie vor seinem Tod häufig gebeten hatte, zurück nach Japan zu ziehen, oder sie zumindest häufiger und länger zu besuchen.

Nach Shinichis Tod zogen sie es zwar tatsächlich in Erwägung und leiteten alles dafür in die Wege, doch als es wirklich soweit war, kamen sie bei einem Flugzeugunglück ums Leben. Das wusste ihr Enkel inzwischen. Und das machte Shinichi Jr. noch trauriger.

Sein tränenverschleierter Blick schweifte über die Namen, die in den grossen Grabstein eingemeisselt waren. Shinichi, Yusaku, Yukiko, Ran, Reika...

Erschossen, bei lebendigen Leib verbrannt, zu Tode gefahren, zu Tode gehungert. Seiner Familie war der Luxus eines schleichenden Todes während des Schlafes nicht gegönnt. Würde es bei ihm selbst ähnlich sein?

Vielleicht.

Sicher war nur eines: Das alles war nur passiert, weil sein Vater gestorben war. Mit seinem Tod nahm das Ganze seinen Lauf. Einer nach dem anderen starb, und das letzte bisschen Familie, das Shinichi Jr. noch geblieben war, hatte er vor genau dreizehn Tagen auch noch verloren. Er hatte seine ganze Familie verloren. Shinichi Jr. hatte niemanden mehr. Er war ganz alleine, er blieb alleine in dieser grausamen Welt zurück. Er war der letzte Kudo.

Obwohl man es ihm kaum ansah, litt Shinichi Jr. sehr unter dem Verlust seiner gesamten Familie. Er verfluchte täglich die Welt dafür und fragte sich, was er getan hatte, um so ein Leid zu verdienen. Er machte sich riesige Vorwürfe, weil er nicht zumindest seine Schwester hatte retten können. Und er fragte sich, ob er irgendwann in seinem Leben etwas falsch gemacht hatte...

Zusätzlich zu den Vorwürfen plagte ihn seit einigen Tagen auch eine Müdigkeit, deren Ursache er sich nicht erklären konnte. Manchmal wollte er einfach einschlafen... und nie wieder aufwachen.

"Ach Dad", seufzte Shinichi Jr. mit brüchiger Stimme. "Wenn du damals nicht gestorben wärst, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Du wärst am Leben, Mum wäre am Leben, Reika wäre am Leben. Ich wäre heute glücklich. Und nicht alleine..."

Im Moment passte zwar noch sein Nachbar, Professor Agasa, auf ihn auf, aber das Jugendamt stand schon auf der Matte. Jetzt, nach dem Tod seiner Schwester, wollten sie rasch handeln, und der Teenager selbst durfte nicht mitreden. Doch so, wie er es vernommen hatte, sollte er in wenigen Tagen in ein Jugendheim kommen und dort bleiben, bis er volljährig wurde. Agasa hatte sich zwar als Vormund angeboten, aber das Jugendamt akzeptierte ihn nicht. Ihrer Meinung nach war es zu unsicher, und Agasa konnte nicht die psychologische Betreuung bieten, die der Vollwaise ihrer Meinung nach weiterhin benötigte.

Shinichi Jr. strich sich wieder über die Augen.

"Warum musste so etwas ausgerechnet uns passieren? Warum uns?"

Dann seufzte er. Sich jetzt diese Frage zu stellen brachte aber nichts mehr. Sich die Vergangenheit in Erinnerung zu rufen brachte nichts mehr. Er musste die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen, wenn er eine Zukunft haben wollte. Aber wollte er das überhaupt?

_"Die Gegenwart ist die Zukunft der Vergangenheit."_

Eine zukünftige, aber traurige Gegenwart der Vergangenheit...

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Grabstein drehte Shinichi Jr. sich um und ging.

Niedergeschlagen streifte der Teenager durch die Strassen seiner Heimatstadt, kehrte dann wieder zum Friedhof zurück, ehe er sich auf den Weg in den Beika-Park machte. Er wollte zum ehemaligen Lieblingsplatz seiner Eltern, von dem seine Mutter ihm immer erzählt und davon geschwärmt hatte.

Als er den Eingang des Parks erreichte, schweifte sein Blick über die glücklichen Gesichter der Menschen. Wie gerne würde er jetzt ebenfalls lachen und das Leben geniessen... Nur konnte er das nicht. Nicht nur, dass ihm nicht nach Lachen zumute war, auch etwas anderes bedrückte ihn. Und das schon seit Jahren.

Shinichis Mörder, Kurosawa, war und blieb verschwunden, und die Fahndung nach ihm hatte nie Erfolg gebracht. Nie. Lebte er überhaupt noch? Wenn ja, wo war er?

Es war fast so, als hätte Kurosawa nie existiert.

Seufzend ging er weiter, doch plötzlich blieb er stehen und starrte einen Mann an, der geradewegs auf ihn zukam. Shinichi Jr. erkannte, dass er am Lieblingsplatz seiner Eltern gewesen sein musste, aber was noch viel schlimmer war: Es war genau der Mann, der seinen Vater, Shinichi Kudo Senior, vor elf Jahren erschossen hatte.

Kurosawa lebte also doch noch. Und womöglich hatte er den Platz seiner Eltern entweiht.

Aber dass Shinichi Jr. ausgerechnet heute, an seinem Geburtstag, auf den Mörder seines Vaters treffen musste... War das Schicksal?

Als Kurosawa bemerkte, dass der Teenager ihn beobachtete, lächelte er fies und kam noch näher.

Bis er direkt vor ihm stand.

"Wenn das mal nicht der junge Shinichi Kudo ist", sagte er und grinste angriffslustig. "Lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht's dir denn so?"

Shinichi Jr. blieb still. "Ich habe gehört, dass deine Familie in den letzten Jahren ganz viel Pech hatte."

Der Junge schwieg immer noch und liess den Mann einfach weiterreden. Kurosawa grinste wieder, als er merkte, dass sein Gegenüber ihm nicht das Wort abschneiden wollte. Mit beinahe gelangweilter Stimme fuhr er fort.

"Dabei nahm doch alles vor elf Jahren seinen Anfang. Das ist eine lange Zeit. Hast du dich nie gefragt, was passiert wäre, wenn..." Kurosawa brach plötzlich ab und musterte den Jungen. "Es ist alles deine Schuld", sagte er schliesslich. Als Shinichi Jr. empört den Mund aufriss, fuhr Kurosawa unbeeindruckt fort. "Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Du warst damals beim Banküberfall, bei dem dein Vater starb, dabei."

Jetzt erst konnte Shinichi Jr. sich wieder an alle Details erinnern. All das, was er seit jenem Abend mit Erfolg verdrängt hatte, kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück. Klar und deutlich hatte er vor Augen, was damals alles passiert war. Wie er als Geisel genommen wurde, wie sein Vater sich angeboten hatte, die Plätze zu tauschen, wie er auf ein glänzendes Geldstück zugelaufen war und damit seinen Vater ins Schussfeld gebracht hatte.

Kurosawa grinste hinterhältig.

"Ganz recht, Bursche. Du bist schuld, dass ich deinen Vater erschiessen musste. Du ganz allein. Aber glaub mir: Ich habe es gerne getan."

Mit Tränen in den Augen und zu Fäusten geballten Händen starrte Shinichi Jr. den Mann an. _Er hatte es gerne getan?_ Der Kerl hatte seinen Vater umgebracht! Das war ein Verbrechen! Wie konnte man so etwas gerne tun?

Kurosawa ahnte, was im Kopf des Teenagers vorging.

"Gib nicht mir die Schuld, Kleiner. Dein Vater, wie hiess er noch mal? Shin-"

"Halt den Mund!", rief Shinichi Jr. wutentbrannt. Er konnte den Namen seines Vaters nicht aus dem Mund eines Mörders hören. Er konnte es einfach nicht!

Kurosawa grinste ihn an.

"Was ist?", fragte er. "Passt dir etwas nicht?"

Doch Shinichi Jr. blieb stumm. "Ach Kleiner, du musst noch eine Menge lernen", seufzte Kurosawa daraufhin und schob eine Hand unter seine dünne Jacke. "Willst du deinen Daddy wiedersehen?"

Blind vor Wut stürmte der Teenager auf Kurosawa zu und riss ihn zu Boden. Der Erwachsene wusste, dass Shinichi Jr. in seiner Wut durchaus in der Lage war, ihn zu töten, aber er wusste auch ganz genau, wie er ebendies verhindern konnte. Ein paar Worte genügten, um den Willen des Jungen zu brechen.

"Dein Vater wäre sehr betrübt, wenn er wüsste, was du hier tust", zischte er und griff nach den Händen des Teenagers. "Sein eigener Sohn, ein Mörder. Welche Schande für die Familie."

"Ruhe!", schrie Shinichi Jr. ihn an, doch Kurosawa fuhr unbeeindruckt fort.

"Aber du bist ja bereits ein Mörder", sagte er. "Du hast deinen Vater umgebracht, indem du nicht auf ihn gehört hast."

"Das ist nicht wahr!", rief Shinichi Jr. "Das ist nicht wahr!"

"Doch, das ist es", knurrte Kurosawa und funkelte ihn an. "Du hast deinen Vater umgebracht. Er hat damals gesagt, dass du bei ihm bleiben sollst, aber du hast nicht auf ihn gehört, sondern wolltest die Münze holen. Erinnere dich endlich, Bursche!"

Plötzlich war Shinichi Jr. alles klar. Er wusste jetzt, was für eine Münze es war; Ein einfaches 1-Yen-Stück. Wegen einem 1-Yen-Stück war sein Vater gestorben. So wenig Wert hatte sein Leben gehabt... Aber was noch viel schlimmer war: Er trug tatsächlich die Schuld am Tod seines Vaters. Er ganz alleine. Wäre er nicht einfach so auf das Geldstück losgestürmt, hätte er Shinichi nie in die Schusslinie gebracht und hätte damit auch nicht seinen Tod herbeigeführt.

_Er hatte seinen __eigenen Vater umgebracht!_

Durch diese schockierende Erkenntnis lockerte Shinichi Jr. kurz den Griff, doch es war lange genug, damit der Verbrecher sich mit einem harten Schlag gegen seinen Bauch befreien konnte.

Vor Wut heulte Shinichi Jr. auf, stürzte sich wieder auf den Verbrecher und packte ihn mit beiden Händen am Hals. Wild entschlossen, den Mann zu erwürgen, drückte er zu. Doch plötzlich ertönte ein einzelner Schuss und Shinichi Jr. erstarrte. Die bleierne Kugel hatte sich in seinen Bauch gebohrt. So also fühlte es sich an, angeschossen zu werden... Wieder schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Denselben Schmerz hatte auch sein Vater ertragen müssen...

Shinichi Jr. liess sich kraftlos zu Boden fallen, doch Kurosawa, der hinter diesem Verhalten eine Falle vermutete, schoss trotzdem auf ihn. Gleich mehrere Kugeln bohrten sich in den jungen Körper, und ausnahmslos alle drangen in den Brustkorb ein.

Shinichi Jr. schrie vor Schmerzen auf und flehte, dass seine Qualen schnell ein Ende fanden. Aber noch sollte es nicht soweit sein...

Eigentlich hatte er geglaubt, dass er sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich hätte. Ein Leben voller Trauer und Schmerz. Sollte es etwa nicht so sein? Nicht mehr...?

Es war purer Zufall, dass ausgerechnet Kommissar Megure, der seinen freien Tag mit Joggen im Beika-Park verbrachte, in der Nähe war. Er hörte mehrere Schüsse und folgte sofort den Geräuschen. Als er sich vorsichtig an den Tatort heranpirschte, sah er allerdings nur noch, wie sich eine männliche Gestalt eilig davonmachte.

Der Kommissar wollte gleich dem Flüchtigen hinterher, doch als sein Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Menschen fiel, erstarrte er für einen Moment.

"Oh mein Gott! Shinichi!"

Sofort rannte er zum verletzten Jungen, rief den Krankenwagen und kniete sich dann neben den sterbenden Sohn seines ehemals besten Detektivs hin. Shinichi Jr. erkannte das Gesicht, das über ihm erschienen war, auf Anhieb.

"Megure... bitte... verhaften Sie ihn... er muss... bestraft... Mein Vater..."

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, während er sich an Megures Hand klammerte.

"Bitte... versprechen Sie..."

"Ich verspreche es", murmelte der Kommissar leise. "Er wird nicht ungestraft davon kommen. Aber du musst durchhalten, hörst du, Shinichi? Halte durch, es wird alles wieder gut."

Doch Megure wusste, dass er log. Die Schussverletzungen, die Shinichi Jr. erlitten hatte, würden sein Leben fordern. Obwohl der Junge im Moment noch lebte, wusste er, dass jegliche Hilfe zu spät kommen würde. Aber vielleicht... war das gut so. Schliesslich hatte er keine Familie mehr, die sich um ihn kümmerte.

Shinichi Jr. wusste es auch. Er wusste, dass er gleich sterben würde, aber es war ihm egal. Seit dem Tod seiner Schwester wollte auch er nicht mehr leben, doch den Mut zum letzten Schritt hatte er nicht aufbringen können. Dass er jetzt zwar wie sein Vater erschossen wurde, war tragisch, aber so konnte er endlich zu seiner Familie gehen.

Shinichi Jr. hustete und liess Megures Hand los.

"Danke..."

Dann richtete er seinen Blick zum Himmel. "Es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir, Dad..."

Ein letzter, zittriger Atemzug, dann war es plötzlich still. Megure senkte den Kopf und liess seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

_"I__rgendwann weint jeder seine letzte Träne, bevor der Tod die Schmerzen beendet."_

In der Ferne erklangen die Sirenen eines Krankenwagens, doch Shinichi Jr. hatte sich bereits auf den Weg ins Jenseits gemacht. Es war zu spät für ihn.

"Grüss deine Familie von mir, ja? Ruhe in Frieden, kleiner Shinichi..."

Traurig fuhr Kommissar Megure dem Jungen über das Gesicht und schloss seine Augen.

Welch ein tragisches Schicksal...

Als die Notärzte endlich bei ihnen ankamen, machte Megure sofort Platz, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass es zu spät war. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt erst noch dem toten Körper vor ihm, dann jedoch dem strahlend blauen, mit einzelnen Wolken durchzogenen Himmel über ihm. Lautlos formulierte er ein paar Worte und schickte sie hoch.

"Ich hoffe, du bist gut angekommen dort oben. Leb wohl, Shinichi."

Die Familie Kudo war nach langer Zeit wieder vereint. Sie alle waren jetzt wieder glücklich, auch wenn Shinichi lange auf seine Geliebten warten musste. Sie waren endlich glücklich im Jenseits vereint.

Das war Megures einziger Trost. Aber auch wenn er sich tief im Innern fragte, warum diese Familie so viel Leid erfahren musste, konnte er nichts mehr dagegen tun. Sie alle waren gestorben und konnten nicht wieder auferweckt werden. Der Lauf des Lebens liess das nicht zu. Und das Schicksal wollte es nicht, egal wie sehr es sich die Menschen auch wünschten.

Die Wege des Schicksals waren unergründlich.

**Kapitel 6: Erste Ungereimtheiten**

"NEIN!"

Ein lauter und total verzweifelter Schrei durchriss die Stille der Nacht.

Shinichis Schrei riss nicht nur ihn selbst aus dem Schlaf, sondern auch Ran. Erschrocken setzte sie sich auf.

"Um Himmels Willen, Shinichi", keuchte sie und presste die Hand auf ihr wild pochendes Herz. "Was ist denn in dich gefahren?"

Ihr Ehemann antwortete nicht, stattdessen versuchte er, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht.

"Shinichi, was hast du-?"

Dann erkannte Ran etwas. Es war etwas, was ihr vollkommen die Sprache verschlug; Shinichi, ihr geliebter Ehemann, weinte hemmungslos. Es war klar, dass dieser Gefühlsausbruch mit einem Alptraum in Verbindung stand, aber erschreckend war es trotzdem.

Durch den Schock, ihren Ehemann weinend zu sehen, wollte sie das zuerst wirklich nicht wissen, aber dafür waren ihre mütterlichen Instinkte wieder geweckt. Sie wollte ihn umarmen, doch Shinichi, der bis jetzt in sich zusammengesunken auf dem Bett sass, richtete sich urplötzlich auf.

Jetzt erst erkannte er, wo er war, aber einen klaren Kopf hatte er deswegen noch lange nicht. Mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er Ran an.

"Ich werde sterben. Wir werden sterben. Wir werden alle sterben!"

Ran handelte sofort. Schnell griff sie mit beiden Händen Shinichis Kopf und hielt ihn fest, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen musste.

"Du hast nur geträumt, Shinichi", sagte sie ruhig und mit klarer Stimme. "Du hast schlecht geträumt, es war nur ein Alptraum. Hast du gehört? Es war nur ein Alptraum. Niemand von uns wird sterben, und du schon gar nicht. Beruhige dich, Shinichi. Beruhige dich."

Durch Rans sanfte und einfühlsame Stimme beruhigte sich der Detektiv tatsächlich etwas, so dass er sich endlich die Tränen wegwischen konnte.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er dann mit brüchiger Stimme.

Bevor Ran antwortete, liess sie ihn los und fühlte seine Stirn, die noch eine leicht erhöhte Temperatur aufwies. Sie seufzte, ehe sie nach Shinichis Händen griff.

"Mein Tag gestern war ereignislos und ruhig. Deiner auf dem Polizeipräsidium hingegen..."

Ran seufzte wieder und schloss kurz die Augen. "Man hat mir gesagt, dass du gestern den ganzen Tag seltsam gewesen wärst. Kommissar Megure wollte dich nach Hause schicken, doch du hättest dich dagegen gewehrt. Dabei ging es dir gar nicht gut, das haben alle gesehen. Aber als du gestern Abend nach Hause gekommen bist, da..."

Wieder verstummte Ran. Shinichi sah sie beunruhigt an.

"Was ist passiert?"

Ran schluckte, bevor sie Shinichi umarmte und es endlich sagte.

"Du bist gestern vor dem Abendessen zusammengebrochen und hattest hohes Fieber. Ich habe den Arzt kommen lassen, weil ich nicht mehr weiterwusste."

Jetzt liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen, die Shinichi behutsam wegstrich. Ran fuhr traurig fort.

"Der Arzt wollte dich sofort ins Krankenhaus einweisen lassen, doch Shinichi und Reika wollten es nicht. Sie meinten, dass sie dich wieder gesund machen könnten."

"So haben sie es gesagt?"

Ran nickte.

"Ja. Sie verpassten sogar ihre Lieblingssendung, weil sie die ganze Zeit bei uns waren und mir geholfen haben, deine Stirn mit einem kalten Lappen zu kühlen."

"Das ist...", begann Shinichi, verstummte dann aber und senkte den Blick. Shinichi Jr. und Reika, seine beiden Kinder... Er sah wieder hoch. Er musste wissen, ob es ihnen gut ging, und das konnte er nur, wenn er...

Als Shinichi sich sanft aber bestimmt aus Rans Umarmung befreite, sah sie ihn fragend an.

"Ich muss nur kurz was nachsehen, ich bin gleich wieder da."

"Was? Warum?"

"Ich will sicher sein, das ist alles..."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verliess Shinichi das Schlafzimmer, und Ran folgte ihm nach kurzem Zögern. Als er kurz daraufhin leise die Zimmertür ihres gemeinsamen Sohnes öffnete und eintrat, fragte sie sich, was er um diese Uhrzeit bei ihm wollte.

Lautlos trat der Erwachsene an das Bett des Jungen und musterte ihn. Shinichi Jr. lag friedlich im Bett und hatte seinen Plüschdelphin Ruka fest im Arm. Er atmete ganz ruhig. Dennoch war das für Shinichi nicht genug. Er begann, seinen Sohn sanft zu rütteln.

"Wach auf, Kleiner. Komm schon, mein Junge."

Shinichi Jr. stöhnte leise und öffnete die Augen.

Ran, die das natürlich mitbekommen hatte, war sauer.

"Warum hast du ihn aufgeweckt? Du weisst doch, dass Kinder in seinem Alter den Schlaf dringend nötig haben."

"Ich weiss", sagte Shinichi leise. "Aber ich musste einfach sicher sein. Versteh es doch, bitte."

"Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie lange ich gebraucht habe, bis die zwei endlich eingeschlafen sind?", fragte Ran leicht gereizt. "Sie haben sich Sorgen um dich gemacht und wollten einfach nicht ins Bett! Und jetzt weckst du sie!"

"Es tut mir leid, ehrlich."

"Daddy?", fragte Shinichi Jr. mit schlaftrunkener Stimme, als er endlich seinen Vater erkannte. Shinichi brachte ein kurzes Lächeln zustande.

"Schlaf weiter, Junge", flüsterte er und zog die Decke höher. Der Junge hatte die Worte seines Vaters jedoch bereits nicht mehr mitbekommen, er war schon wieder ins Land der Träume versunken.

Shinichi musterte seinen Sohn noch einen Moment, dann verliess er zusammen mit Ran leise das Zimmer.

Als er in Reikas Zimmer gehen wollte, zwängte sich Ran wie der Blitz an ihm vorbei und versperrte ihm den Weg.

"Sie lässt du schlafen", sagte sie bestimmt.

"Ich will wissen, ob sie-"

"Sie schläft. Lass sie. Bitte."

"Nur einen Blick. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich sie nicht aufwecke."

"Na gut", seufzte Ran leise und liess Shinichi vorbei. Sie stand dann hinter ihm, während er auf seine schlafende Tochter hinuntersah. Ihm liefen wieder Tränen über die Wangen, als er ihr ganz sanft über die ihre strich, doch dieses Mal waren es Freudentränen. Er lächelte erleichtert. Ran sah das, und sie fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, was um alles in der Welt ihr Mann geträumt hatte. Dennoch frage sie jetzt nicht danach, da sie genau wusste, dass Shinichi nichts sagen würde.

"Komm, wir gehen wieder ins Bett", sagte sie stattdessen und griff nach seiner Hand.

"Ich kann nicht schlafen."

Ran seufzte.

"Ich dafür umso mehr. Komm mit."

Als Shinichi nur eine Minute später wieder im warmen Bett lag, atmete er tief durch. Er lebte, Ran lebte, und die Zwillinge lebten ebenfalls. Jetzt fehlten nur noch zwei Personen...

Ohne zu zögern griff Shinichi nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer seines Vaters. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden nahm Yusaku den Anruf entgegen, allerdings war er ziemlich ungehalten.

"Shinichi? Ich bin mitten in einer wichtigen Besprechung, ich kann jetzt nicht reden. Ich rufe zurück, einverstanden?"

"Nein, warte! Nicht auflegen, bitte!"

Yusaku schwieg kurz. So aufgebracht und verzweifelt kannte er seinen Sohn ja gar nicht...

"Was ist los?"

"Geht's dir gut?"

Der Schriftsteller war über diese Frage sehr erstaunt, doch Shinichi sah das natürlich nicht. "Vater? Sag mir bitte, ob es dir gut geht."

"Ja, es geht mir gut, bestens sogar, aber was-"

"Und was ist mit Mutter? Ist sie bei dir?"

Bevor Yusaku etwas sagen konnte, hatte seine Frau, die tatsächlich neben ihm stand, das Handy schon an sich genommen.

"Hör zu, Shinichi, es ist wirklich nicht der passende Augenblick, um zu reden", sagte Yukiko, ohne ihn begrüsst zu haben. "Yusaku steht kurz davor, den Vertrag für eine neue Buchreihe zu unterschreiben, also-"

"Mutter, geht's dir gut?"

"Ja, natürlich geht's mir gut! Aber Shinichi, was um Himmels Willen ist mit dir los?"

Dieses Mal war er es, der kurz schwieg.

"Ich erkläre es dir ein anderes Mal, okay? Tut mir leid, dass ich euch gestört habe."

"Shinichi, du hörst dich etwas fiebrig an. Sollen wir nach Japan zurückkommen?"

Sofort erinnerte der Detektiv sich wieder an seinen Traum und das Schicksal, das seine Eltern darin ereilt hatte.

"Nein, bloss nicht! Steigt nicht in ein Flugzeug, bitte!"

Dieser Ausruf überraschte Ran nur halb. Jetzt wusste sie mit Sicherheit, dass Shinichis Alptraum etwas mit einem Flugzeugabsturz zu tun haben musste, aber sie ahnte nicht, dass das nur ein kleiner Teil davon war.

Jetzt hörte sie, dass sich jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung räusperte, und stiess ihren Mann an.

"Sag, dass du dich später noch mal meldest, und mach Schluss."

Shinichi nickte langsam.

"Gut. Mutter, bitte steigt in nächster Zeit nicht in ein Flugzeug, egal was passiert, okay? Bleibt in Los Angeles, dort seid ihr sicher. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es euch gutgeht", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu. "Ich melde mich später noch mal."

Daraufhin beendete Shinichi das Gespräch, er seufzte und liess sich dann zurückfallen.

Seine Frau hielt es für das Beste, ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen, stattdessen kuschelte sie sich stumm an ihn. Es vergingen mehrere Minuten, in denen keiner der beiden ein Wort sprach, dann jedoch räusperte Shinichi sich leise.

"Weisst du, Ran... Es ist ein Augenblick, der dir das Leben nimmt. Sein Leben verliert man nur in einem Augenblick. Und ich..." Er verstummte kurz, ehe er ganz leise fortfuhr. "Es gibt Dinge im Leben, die man nie sagt, weil man glaubt, man hätte noch das ganze Leben lang Zeit. Dabei kann es morgen schon zu spät sein. Deshalb sag ich es dir jetzt."

Er sah in ihre Richtung. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch, Shinichi", murmelte Ran und küsste ihn. "Aber du musst jetzt wieder schlafen. Es wird ein langer Tag morgen, und du solltest ausgeruht sein."

"Ich lass nicht zu, dass das passiert", murmelte Shinichi daraufhin.

Ran sah ihn fragend an, durch die Dunkelheit sah er das aber nicht.

"Du lässt nicht zu, dass du morgen ausgeruht bist?"

Er blieb stumm. "Shinichi?"

"Ran, ich...", erklang seine leise Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. "Ich habe Angst. Ich will nicht, dass wir alle sterben."

"Wir werden nicht sterben, glaub mir", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. "Wir werden nicht sterben. Zumindest nicht heute."

"Aber heute ist Freitag, der Dreizehnte", murmelte Shinichi zweifelnd.

Ran seufzte nur und nahm ihren Ehemann fest in die Arme, um ihn zu beruhigen. Und es klappte tatsächlich. Durch sein T-Shirt spürte sie, wie sich sein Puls immer mehr verlangsamte, bis er seinen Ruhezustand erreicht hatte.

Bewegungslos lagen sie da und lauschten dem Atem des jeweils anderen.

"Ran?", fragte Shinichi nach einigen Minuten.

"Hm?"

"Würdest du dein Leben für die Kinder opfern?"

"Natürlich", antwortete sie. "Jede Mutter würde das für ihre Kinder tun. Du selbst würdest es ja auch tun."

Da hatte sie allerdings Recht, überlegte Shinichi. In seinem Traum hatte er sein Leben für seinen Sohn geopfert - aber daraufhin war das Leben der restlichen Familie nur noch von Tod und Trauer durchzogen.

Da Shinichi nichts darauf erwiderte und erneut Stille herrschte, schlief Ran schliesslich wieder ein. Ihr Ehemann jedoch blieb wach, die ganze Nacht. Immer und immer wieder schossen ihm zwei Fragen durch seinen Kopf. Bestand ihr Schicksal aus Tod und Trauer? War das etwa tatsächlich das Schicksal der Kudos?

Am nächsten Morgen schien die Welt wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Shinichi Jr. und Reika schauten erst zögernd ins Elternschlafzimmer, doch als sie sahen, dass ihr Vater sich gerade anzog, stürmten sie ins Zimmer und sprangen ihn freudig an.

"Daddy!"

"Hallo ihr zwei!", rief er glücklich und umarmte beide gleichzeitig. "Habt ihr gut geschlafen?"

"Ja!"

"Na los, geht euch anziehen, es gibt gleich Frühstück."

Lachend verschwanden die Zwillinge wieder und waren froh, dass es ihrem Vater wieder gut ging. Was sie jedoch nicht wussten, war, dass es nur äusserlich so aussah, als wäre alles in Ordnung. In Wirklichkeit war Shinichi innerlich sehr aufgewühlt, fast genauso wie kurz nach dem Alptraum.

Seufzend legte er sich aufs Bett und bettete seinen Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme. Er dachte nach, und seine Gedanken verloren sich...

Als Ran eine halbe Stunde später in ihr Schlafzimmer spähte und nachschauen wollte, warum Shinichi nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war, sah sie, dass er tief und fest schlief. Sie lächelte und zog leise die Tür wieder zu. Es war das Beste, wenn sie ihn schlafen liess, essen konnte er schliesslich immer noch später.

Shinichi schlief und schlief, und wahrscheinlich hätte er den ganzen Tag im Bett verbracht, wenn die Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika nicht gewesen wären. Die beiden Kinder wollten mit ihrem Vater spielen, während ihre Mutter das Mittagessen zubereitete, und holten ihn kurzerhand aus den Federn.

Allerdings blieb gar nicht viel Zeit zum Spielen übrig, da Ran sie schon bald zum Essen rief.

Nachdem sie alle am Tisch Platz genommen hatten, liess Shinichi seinen Kopf hängen und strich sich immer wieder über die Augen. Ran fragte sich inzwischen ernsthaft, ob mit ihrem Ehemann etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie musste wohl mal unter vier Augen mit ihm reden und ihn endlich dazu bringen, zu erzählen, was er geträumt hatte. Denn dass sein Alptraum mit seinem zum Teil verwirrten Zustand zu tun hatte, das war für Ran sonnenklar.

Nach dem Essen, bei dem Shinichi nur zögernd zugelangt und sehr wenig gegessen hatte, sass er schweigend am Tisch und hatte den Blick auf seinen inzwischen wieder leeren Teller gesenkt. Die Kinder, die sich gegenseitig mit ihren letzten Erbsen bewarfen, achteten nicht auf ihn, und auch Ran liess sie gewähren. Sie hatte ein ganz anderes Problem; der Geschirrspüler wollte nicht mehr laufen.

Als sie genervt den Deckel zuschlug, richtete Shinichi das Wort an seine Frau.

"Ran? Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

"Wir sind seit über sechs Jahren verheiratet, Shinichi", erwiderte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Natürlich darfst du das. Frag ruhig."

"Ran, bist du schwanger?"

Über diese Frage war die Angesprochene mehr als erstaunt, und sie drehte sich um.

"Nicht dass ich wüsste", sagte sie perplex. "Warum meinst du?"

"Wirklich nicht? Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

Ran überlegte kurz.

"In den letzten paar Tagen war mir morgens zwar übel, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich schwanger bin."

"Prüf es bitte nach."

"Warum?"

"Bitte, Ran. Ich muss es wissen."

Leicht genervt zog sie sich auf die Toilette zurück, und zehn Minuten später hatte sie das Ergebnis.

"Ich bin nicht schwanger", sagte Ran und hielt ihrem Ehemann den Test hin. "Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Shinichi antwortete nicht. Das war schon die zweite Ungereimtheit neben der Tatsache, dass sie alle noch lebten. Was um alles in der Welt hatte das zu bedeuten?

Ran war plötzlich unsicher.

"Warum meinst du? Ist das etwa nicht gut?"

"Ich weiss nicht..."

"Shinichi, du machst mir langsam Angst. Willst du mir nicht endlich mal erzählen, was du geträumt hast?"

"Das willst du nicht wissen, glaub mir", murmelte er daraufhin kaum hörbar. "Das willst du nicht wissen..."

Doch mit diesen Worten gab sich Ran nicht mehr zufrieden. Sie war zwar ein sehr geduldiger Mensch, aber auch ihr riss irgendwann der Geduldsfaden. Ungehalten begann sie, den Tisch abzuräumen.

"Du machst jetzt einen Mittagsschlaf, und sobald ich heute Nachmittag wieder zurück bin, reden wir darüber. Die Kinder nehme ich mit, du hast also deine Ruhe."

"Du musst weg?", fragte ihr Mann leise. "Wohin?"

"Verschiedene Besorgungen machen, und dann muss ich noch dringend zur Bank, um-"

"Nein!"

Shinichi hatte gerade seinen Teller in die Spüle legen wollen, als er ihm aus der Hand rutschte und laut klirrend am Boden zerschellte. Der Detektiv war kreideweiss.

"Shinichi? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Ran alarmiert.

"Geh nicht zur Bank. Bitte geh nicht."

"Das geht nicht, Shinichi, ich muss dringend dorthin. Sonst war meine wochenlange Arbeit für die Katze! Ich muss gehen, versteh das doch."

"Ich will dich nur vor einer Dummheit bewahren", sagte Shinichi und sah Ran in die Augen. "Bitte geh nicht. Du wirst es sonst bereuen."

"Shinichi, mein Besuch bei der Bank hat nichts mit deinem Alptraum zu tun."

"Doch, das hat er. Ran, du machst dich damit nur unglücklich! Bitte glaub mir!"

Plötzlich sammelte sich Schweiss auf seiner Stirn, und Ran sah das sofort.

"Du redest im Delirium, weisst du das? Es wird nichts passieren, ich bin in Null Komma Nichts wieder zurück."

Doch Shinichi liess sich nicht beruhigen, immer wieder versuchte er, seine Frau von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. Zu allem Überfluss bekam er jetzt auch noch Kopfschmerzen, und Rans scharfen Augen entging das nicht.

"Ich bring dir ein Aspirin, dann bist du deine Kopfschmerzen sofort wieder los."

Ohne noch mal auf ihren geplanten Bankbesuch zurückzukommen, verliess Ran die Küche und holte aus dem Bad ein Päckchen Aspirin in Pulverform, das sie in einem Glas Wasser auflöste. Dann brachte sie es Shinichi und achtete darauf, dass er es vor ihren Augen trank. Anschliessend führte sie ihren Ehemann ins Wohnzimmer.

"Leg dich hin und schliess die Augen, dann geht's schneller."

Es war ein stechender Schmerz, der im Rhythmus des Herzschlags durch seinen Kopf jagte, doch kaum hatte Shinichi sich hingelegt, wurde es sofort erträglicher.

"Danke, Ran."

Sie lächelte nur und strich ihm mit der Hand über die Stirn.

"Wir kriegen das schon hin. Mach jetzt die Augen zu, dann geht es dir gleich viel besser."

Shinichi lächelte seine Frau dankend an und tat, wie ihm geheissen.

Er wusste nicht, dass Ran ihm zusammen mit dem Aspirin ein Schlafmittel untergemischt hatte.

Bevor Shinichi wusste, wie ihm geschah, war er eingeschlafen.

Ran wusste sehr gut, dass Schlafmittel bei Shinichi immer wirkte. Er schlief auch immer länger, als es auf der Packung angegeben wurde, aber Ran vermutete, dass Shinichis chronischer Schlafmangel die Ursache dafür war.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Shinichi, aber es ist besser so für dich."

Nach diesen Worten rief sie die Kinder, zog ihnen die Schuhe an und verliess mit ihnen das Haus.

Ran wusste nicht, dass sie bald einen grossen Fehler machen würde.

Als Shinichi über vier Stunden später wieder erwachte, war es bereits zu spät. Ran war weg, und die Kinder ebenfalls. Schnell sprang er auf die Beine und suchte das Haus nach ihnen ab, was natürlich erfolglos blieb. Als er wieder im Wohnzimmer stand, schaute er auf die Uhr, die zwanzig vor Fünf anzeigte.

Warum hatte er Vollidiot ihr nicht gesagt, dass die Bank ausgeraubt werden würde? Dann wäre sie sicher zu Hause geblieben!

Doch sich jetzt noch Gedanken darüber machen oder sich mit Vorwürfen quälen brachte auch nichts mehr. Er musste handeln, und zwar jetzt sofort.

Kaum hatte Shinichi die Tür abgeschlossen, sprintete er los. Vielleicht war er schnell genug, um Ran einzuholen. Das Blöde war nur, dass er nicht wusste, wie lange sie schon weg war und um welche Zeit sie die Bank betreten würde. Doch wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er sie vorher noch abfangen. Wenn nicht...

Darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. Es wäre einfach zu schrecklich...

So schnell er konnte rannte Shinichi an Passanten vorbei und überquerte eilig eine Strasse nach der anderen. Er war gar nicht mehr so weit entfernt, doch er ahnte nicht, dass just in diesem Moment die Räuber die Bank betreten hatten.

Das Unglück nahm seinen Lauf.

Keuchend und völlig ausser Puste erreichte Shinichi vier Minuten später endlich die Bank im Beika-Viertel. Die Polizei war erstaunlicherweise bereits schon vor Ort, doch die Räuber hatten sich noch nicht blicken lassen.

"Shinichi!", rief Kommissar Megure überrascht. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ran...", keuchte Shinichi und schnappte mühsam nach Luft. "Die Kinder..."

Megure sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Sag bloss, Ran und die Zwillinge sind auch in der Bank?"

Shinichi nickte nur und hustete, ehe er sich an einem Polizeiwagen abstützen musste.

Sein kleiner Sprint hatte ihn Kraft gekostet, und beinahe wäre ihm schwarz vor Augen geworden. Shinichi griff sich an die Stirn, die wieder glühte...

Megure, der genau wusste, dass Shinichi etwas Unüberlegtes tun könnte, weil seine Familie sich in Gefahr befand, liess ihn schweren Herzens aussen vor. Er richtete nicht mal ein Wort an den jungen Detektiv, da er sich vollauf damit beschäftigte, einen Plan zu entwerfen, der die Geiselnahme schnell und vor allem ohne Blutvergiessen beenden konnte.

Als Shinichi nach seinem Hustenanfall wieder einigermassen ruhig atmen konnte, erschien plötzlich der Anführer der Bankräuber. Langsam trat dieser zwei Meter vor, fast so, als wollte er sich stellen. Shinichi und Kommissar Megure allerdings wussten, dass er nicht vorhatte, aufzugeben, denn er hatte eine Geisel bei sich. Eine Geisel, die er als Schutzschild benutzte und mühelos in Schach halten konnte.

Weil es, genau wie Shinichi wusste, ein Kind war. Der junge Familienvater wurde vor Angst fast ohnmächtig.

Die Geisel war sein Sohn. Es war Shinichi Jr.

_Sein Alptraum wurde wahr..._

**Kapitel 7: Auf Messers Schneide**

"Verdammt!"

Wütend schlug Shinichi seine Faust auf das Dach eines Polizeiautos. "Verdammt!"

Kommissar Megure seufzte und wandte sich seinem jungen Mitarbeiter zu.

"Shinichi, es wäre besser, wenn du-"

"Kommen Sie mir nicht mit der Sache, dass ich mich hier raushalten soll!"

"Das habe ich gar nicht gesagt."

"Aber Sie wollten es sagen."

"Woher weisst du das?", fragte der Kommissar daraufhin ganz erstaunt und sah Shinichi mit grossen Augen an.

"Ich weiss es eben", knurrte sein Gegenüber und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder dem Geiselnehmer zu. Eigentlich der Geisel selber, denn diese Person war ihm bedeutend wichtiger. Shinichi Jr., sein kleiner Junge, in den Händen dieses Mannes... Das war nicht auszuhalten!

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen dachte Shinichi nach.

Bisher spielte sich alles genauso ab wie in seinem Alptraum. Die Frage war jetzt nur: Hatte er denselben Ausgang? Dasselbe Ende? Oder wandte sich doch noch alles zum Guten?

Obwohl Shinichi die Antwort auf diese Frage wissen wollte, hatte er auch grosse Angst davor. Aber wenn er nur hier stehen blieb und nichts unternahm, würde er es nie erfahren...

Nein, er war der Mann fürs Grobe, ein Mann der Tat. Schnell packte er einen Polizisten, der gerade an ihm vorbeigehen wollte, am Arm.

"Haben Sie eine schusssichere Weste hier?"

"Nein, tut mir leid", antwortete er. "Aber ich könnte eine anfordern."

"Bis die hier ist, ist es längst zu spät", seufzte Shinichi und liess den Polizisten gehen.

Damit verringerte sich die Chance, das Ganze zu überleben, erheblich... Aber trotzdem durfte er nicht aufgeben. Seine Familie war in Gefahr, und er musste sie retten. egal um welchen Preis. Selbst wenn er tatsächlich dafür sterben musste...

Shinichi schüttelte den Kopf.

In diesem Augenblick begann der Geiselnehmer zu sprechen, und alle Anwesenden ahnten, dass er seine Forderungen stellen würde.

"Ich verlange eine Milliarde Yen und einen Hubschrauber für die Flucht, und ich verlange freies Geleit. Ich will Geld und Hubschrauber in einer halben Stunde hier sehen, ansonsten..." Der Mann zog eine Pistole hervor, hielt sie dicht an den Kopf von Shinichi Jr. und verlieh seinen Worten damit mehr Nachdruck. "Wenn meine Forderungen nicht innerhalb der gesetzten Frist erfüllt werden, erschiesse ich höchstpersönlich alle fünfzehn Minuten eine Geisel. Angefangen mit den beiden Kindern."

Shinichi knurrte. Er hätte es sich denken können, dass die Forderungen genau dieselben waren wie in seinem Traum. Warum auch hätte der Verbrecher andere stellen sollen? Nein, es war sonnenklar. Geld, ein Fluchtfahrzeug und keine Verfolgung. Es war schon fast Standard, ein regelrechter Klassiker.

Währenddessen redete der Geiselnehmer weiter. "Sollte jemand unbefugt die Bank betreten wollen, wird er ohne Vorwarnung erschossen. Ich rate euch also, macht bloss keinen Quatsch!"

Shinichi verdrehte die Augen. Auch diese Worte kannte er...

Hasserfüllt blickte der Mann in die Runde, dann trat er vier Schritte rückwärts. Mit Genugtuung sah er in die verängstigten Gesichter der Schaulustigen und die erschrockenen Gesichter der Polizisten. Ihnen waren die Hände gebunden, solange er eine Geisel als Schutzschild missbrauchte, das war ihnen klar. Und obwohl sie etwas tun wollten, konnten sie nicht; Sie standen der Situation ohnmächtig gegenüber. Genauso ohnmächtig wie Shinichi selber.

Kommissar Megure, der sich trotz allem als Erster wieder regte, nahm das Megaphon in die Hand und verlangte kurzerhand, alle Geiseln freizulassen. Gleichzeitig gab er das Versprechen, die Forderungen zu erfüllen.

"Das bringt nichts", murmelte Shinichi nur.

Megures Gegenüber wollte erwartungsgemäss nicht. Sein nächster Vorschlag, alle Geiseln gegen einen Polizisten einzutauschen, stiess ebenfalls auf taube Ohren. Der Kommissar schickte ein Stossgebet zum Himmel, ehe er einen weiteren Vorschlag machte. Er forderte, zumindest die beiden Kinder gegen einen Erwachsenen einzutauschen.

Shinichi jedoch wusste, dass all diese Vorschläge auf Unverständnis stiessen, und die nächsten Worte bestätigten es.

"Wer würde so blöd sein und sich selbst in Gefahr begeben?", rief der Geiselnehmer. Für Shinichi war das wieder sein Stichwort.

"Ich", rief er und trat zwei Schritte vor.

Der Mann lachte laut auf.

"Sieh mal einer an, wenn das nicht unser ach so grosser Meisterdetektiv Shinichi Kudo ist", sagte er gehässig und bleckte die Zähne. "Lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aber es trifft sich sehr gut, denn mit dir habe ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen."

Shinichi knurrte nur und blieb stumm. Es waren wieder exakt dieselben Worte. Langsam wurde es wirklich unheimlich...

Genau wie in seinem Traum war der Anführer der Bankräuber Kurosawa. Der Mann, der für das Unglück seiner Familie und indirekt auch für deren Tod verantwortlich war...

Der Geiselnehmer holte Shinichis Gedanken in die beunruhigende Realität zurück.

"Du willst dich wirklich eintauschen lassen, Kudo? Ganz sicher?"

"Ja! Natürlich," fügte Shinichi leise hinzu.

"Gut, dann komm her."

Doch Shinichi wusste genau, was er jetzt sagen musste.

"Lass erst den Jungen laufen und schick das andere Kind raus. Dann komme ich."

"Vergiss es, erst kommst du zu mir."

"Wenn die Kinder in Sicherheit sind!"

Der Geiselnehmer zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Dann hast du Pech gehabt, Kudo, denn das kommt nicht in Frage. Entweder erst du, oder der Austausch platzt. Und ich erschiesse den Jungen gleich."

Shinichi hatte damit rechnen müssen, doch hier bleiben konnte und wollte er nicht. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Kurosawa Hintergedanken hatte, konnte er trotzdem innerhalb des Bankgebäudes mehr ausrichten, als wenn er hier draussen blieb und nur wartete, bis es vorbei war. Nein, er würde reingehen, aber es durfte nicht so aussehen, als wolle er unbedingt ins Gebäude. Er kapitulierte zum Schein.

"Schon gut, ich komme."

Als Shinichi auf Kurosawa zugehen wollte, packte Kommissar Megure ihn am Arm und hielt ihn auf.

"Wenn auch nur ein Schuss fällt, stürmen wir das Gebäude", sagte er leise zu ihm. "Sieh zu, dass ihr euch dann nicht in der Schusslinie befindet."

"Ja, ich weiss, danke und ich werde es versuchen", sagte Shinichi, mehr zu sich selbst. "Und ja, ich pass auf mich auf", fügte er hinzu, als Megure den Mund wieder öffnete.

"Du weisst, was passiert, nicht wahr?", fragte er stattdessen, und Shinichi nickte.

"Aber ich hoffe, dass meine Befürchtungen sich nicht bestätigen."

Bevor der junge Familienvater sich endgültig auf den Weg machte, richtete er ein paar letzte Worte an den Kommissar.

"Rufen Sie einen Krankenwagen."

"Was, wieso? Es ist doch niemand verletzt." Megure verstand die Worte nicht.

"Unterschätzen Sie niemals die Macht Ihres Handelns", flüsterte Shinichi ihm eindringlich zu. "Womöglich retten Sie damit das Leben einer ganzen Familie." Dabei verschwieg der Detektiv, dass es sich um das Leben seiner eigenen Familie handelte.

"Na gut, wenn du es so willst..."

Shinichi sah ihn an.

"Danke. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns später wieder."

Nach diesen Worten ging Shinichi auf Kurosawa und seinen Sohn zu.

Mit besorgtem Gesicht schaute der Kommissar seinem besten Mann nach, der sich nun in die Höhle des Löwen begab und schliesslich darin verschwand. Megure hatte plötzlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache.

"Es freut mich, dass du uns mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst", lachte Kurosawa höhnisch und schubste ihn grob vor sich her, bis sie bei den restlichen Geiseln ankamen. Shinichi, der wusste, dass er die Nerven behalten und einen kühlen Kopf bewahren musste, schwieg. Stattdessen schaute er sich um und prägte sich wieder alles ein, was wichtig sein könnte. Die Anzahl der Bankräuber, die Anzahl der Geiseln und in welchem Zustand sie waren. Ihm entging auch nicht, dass zwei der Bankräuber mit dem Knacken des grossen Tresors beschäftigt waren und zwei weitere nun alle Rollläden hinunterliessen, damit von aussen niemand mehr hineinsehen konnte, egal ob Polizisten, Scharfschützen oder Schaulustige. Sie waren abgeschottet, beinahe von der Aussenwelt abgeschnitten. Alles genau wie in seinem Traum.

Shinichis Blick wanderte wieder über die Geiseln und blieb schliesslich bei seiner Frau Ran hängen, die angstvoll zurückschaute. Ihr Blick war sofort an ihm haften geblieben, kaum hatte er zusammen mit dem Geiselnehmer und Shinichi Jr. die Bank betreten. Stumm und voller Angst sah sie zu ihm hoch, sah in seine Augen.

Er nickte ihr unauffällig zu, um zu symbolisieren, dass alles in Ordnung war. Noch.

Ran wagte nicht, zurückzunicken, aus Angst, die Verbrecher könnten es bemerken und ihre Verbindung zu Shinichi herausfinden.

Sie konnte nur darauf vertrauen, dass er wusste, was er tat.

Und das war tatsächlich so. Jetzt war es an der Zeit zu handeln.

"Also, ich bin hier", sagte Shinichi und drehte sich zu Kurosawa um. "Lass die beiden Kinder gehen."

"Nein, keine Lust."

Shinichi ballte die Fäuste und schlug mit aller Kraft zu. Gleich daraufhin blickte er in die Mündung einer geladenen Pistole.

Im Traum hatte er sich beherrschen können, doch jetzt in der Realität nicht. Zu stark waren seine Nerven angespannt.

"Du fühlst dich wohl sehr stark, was?", keuchte Kurosawa und wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund, aus dem er stark blutete; Shinichi hatte ihm zwei Zähne herausgeschlagen. "Dafür kriegst du eine Kugel in den Kopf, ist dir das klar?"

Shinichi blieb wieder stumm, doch als der Geiselnehmer mit seiner freien Hand Shinichi Jr., den er vorhin kurz losliess, grob am Nacken packte, wurde es Shinichi wieder zu viel.

"Lass ihn sofort los!"

"Warum?", fragte Kurosawa schnippisch zurück. "Liegt dir vielleicht etwas an ihm?"

"Wenn du dem Jungen auch nur ein Haar krümmst, bring ich dich um", knurrte Shinichi drohend.

"Oho! Ganz schön fiese Worte für einen gesetzestreuen Detektiv."

"Du weisst, dass ich keine Scherze mache."

Jetzt sah der Mann Shinichi und Shinichi Jr. immer abwechselnd an, und seine Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.

"Sag mal, Kudo... ist das etwa dein Sohn?"

"Nein, ist er nicht", log Shinichi sofort und hoffte, dass seine Lüge dieses Mal nicht aufflog.

Allerdings er hatte wieder keine Chance, denn Kurosawa war gerissener als in seinem Traum, und auch sein Sohn machte ihm erneut einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

"Daddy?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und sah ängstlich zu seinem Vater hoch. "Was will der böse Mann von dir?"

Shinichi seufzte lautlos. Ein Versuch war es zumindest wert gewesen.

"Und du bist nicht der Vater, soso", grinste der Geiselnehmer hämisch und entblösste seine grosse, blutige Zahnlücke. "Es ist doch immer wieder gut, dass Kinder nicht lügen." Mit Spott musterte er Shinichi Jr.

"Das ist dein Sohn, eindeutig. Dasselbe Gesicht, dieselben Haare..." Kurosawa sah Shinichi an. "Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist deine Frau Ran auch hier."

Er drehte sich um und liess seinen Blick über die Gesichter der Geiseln wandern, bis er bei Ran hängen blieb. "Da ist sie ja. Hübsch ist sie geworden, deine Frau. Aber was ist mit dem Mädchen in ihrem Arm?"

"Sie gehört zu mir", warf sofort eine junge Frau ein, die zwei Meter neben Ran sass. Sie hatte den Ernst der Lage erkannt, in der die Familie Kudo steckte, und versuchte, zumindest Reika in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ihr Versuch war zwar gut gemeint und sehr mutig, doch es half leider nicht. Wieder nicht.

"Lüg nicht!", fuhr Kurosawa die Frau an und zielte nun mit seiner Pistole auf sie. "Es wäre doch etwas komisch, wenn eine Tochter in einer solchen Situation nicht bei der Mutter ist, oder nicht? Ausserdem sieht die Kleine genau so aus wie Ran, also versuch bloss nicht, mich für blöd zu verkaufen!"

Wütend wandte er sich daraufhin wieder Shinichi zu. "Damals hiess es, du wärst Vater von Zwillingen geworden. Von einem Zwillingspärchen, um genau zu sein. Die kleine Göre ist in etwa gleich alt wie dein Junge. Mit anderen Worten, wenn der Sohn, der Vater und die Mutter an einem Ort sind, ist die Tochter bestimmt auch nicht weit."

Shinichi stand nur stumm da. Warum zum Teufel musste Kurosawa fast exakt die gleichen Worte benutzen? Wenn es so weiterging, würde er hier und heute sterben! Aber er würde damit seine Familie vorerst retten können...

"Du weisst es wohl schon", sagte Kurosawa leise zu ihm. "Es gibt kein Entrinnen. Für deine Familie vielleicht schon. Aber für dich nicht. Denn für dieses entstellte Gesicht wirst du büssen."

Shinichi fragte sich erst gar nicht, warum der Geiselnehmer all das tat, er wusste ja den Grund dafür.

Kurosawa war über Shinichis Schweigen erstaunt, deswegen versuchte er, ihm Angst einzujagen. Er grinste ihn hinterhältig an.

"Weisst du, was für ein Tag heute ist, Kudo?"

"Lass mich raten: Mein Todestag vielleicht?", fragte Shinichi gehässig.

"Das auf jeden Fall, du Mistkerl", knurrte Kurosawa und hielt seine Pistole direkt an Shinichis Stirn. "Hast du noch einen letzten Wunsch? Ein paar Worte, die du noch sagen willst?"

Der Detektiv versuchte es wieder mit der alten Leier.

"Lass die Geiseln gehen", forderte er, er erntete aber wieder nur ein verächtliches Lachen.

"Dass man so dumm sein kann... Du hast dich nicht geändert, Kudo. Du bist immer noch der Heilige von damals. Und das kotzt mich so an!"

Der Verbrecher entsicherte seine Pistole, betätigte dann aber nicht den Abzug. Er liess die Waffe wieder sinken. "Die Zeit ist noch nicht um", sagte er als Erklärung. "Das Geld ist mir im Moment wichtiger als du."

Innerlich atmete Shinichi auf. Bis jetzt verlief es zwar eigentlich gut, trotz seines Ausrasters von vorhin, aber die Möglichkeit, dass er doch noch heute starb, blieb weiterhin bestehen.

Trotzdem konnte er sich nun gefahrlos zu seiner Familie begeben, und kaum hatte er sich zusammen mit Shinichi Jr. neben seine Frau gesetzt, umarmte er sie erleichtert.

"Geht's dir gut?", fragte er sofort leise.

"Shinichi, ich... es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht geglaubt habe", sagte Ran mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich hätte auf dich hören und nicht zur Bank gehen sollen. Bitte, es tut mir so leid."

"Schon gut, Ran, schon gut", flüsterte er ihr aufmunternd zu. "Es gibt ja einige Ungereimtheiten, die uns immer noch auf ein gutes Ende hoffen lassen."

"Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", sagte Ran und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Ich kann mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, weiterzuleben, wenn die Kinder oder du ster-..."

"Nicht doch, das ist überhaupt nicht gesagt", sagte Shinichi und drückte sie fest an sich. "Solange wir alle ruhig bleiben, wird uns nichts geschehen. Vertrau mir einfach, okay?"

Ran konnte nur noch nicken, der Kloss in ihrem Hals verhinderte, dass sie auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen brachte.

Shinichi seufzte und hoffte einmal mehr, dass sein eigener Tod ebenfalls nur eine Ungereimtheit war.

Zur Beruhigung umarmte er Ran noch mal, anschliessend seine Kinder und redete ihnen dann gut zu, bevor er sich kurz umsah. Es war tatsächlich fast alles genau wie in seinem Alptraum. Die Frau, die Reika als ihre Tochter ausgeben wollte, damit sie in Sicherheit war. Die Bankräuber, die sich am Tresor zu schaffen gemacht hatten, die heruntergelassenen Rollläden... Und dort, genau an ihrem Platz, die 1-Yen-Münze, die ihn indirekt töten würde... Sein Blick blieb an ihr hängen, und Ran bemerkte das.

"Shinichi?", fragte sie ganz leise. "Was ist mit dieser Münze?"

Als Antwort griff sich Shinichi seinen Sohn und setzte ihn auf Rans Schoss.

"Halt ihn gut fest, Ran. Ich bitte dich, halt ihn fest."

Sie sah ihn mit grossen Augen an, und ihr kamen Shinichis Worte in den Sinn.

_"Ich will nicht, dass wir alle sterben."_

Könnte etwa dieses Geldstück...?

"Sag bloss, das ist-?"

Ihr Mann deutete ihr, zu schweigen, damit Shinichi Jr. nicht mitbekam, über welchen Gegenstand sie sprachen. Nachdem Ran verstanden und die Arme um ihren Sohn gelegt hatte, wandte Shinichi seine Aufmerksamkeit Kurosawa zu und liess ihn dann nicht mehr aus den Augen.

Als dieser nur Minuten später alle paar Sekunden auf die Uhr schaute, wusste Shinichi sofort, was das hiess; Die halbe Stunde war vorbei. Aber wie erwartet waren weder das Geld noch der Hubschrauber da.

Jetzt legte Kurosawa seine Pistole nicht mehr aus der Hand, er beobachtete alles und jeden. Alle Geiseln wussten, dass sie noch eine Viertelstunde relativ sicher waren, doch was dann geschehen könnte, liess bei vielen der Angstschweiss ausbrechen. Ebenso bei Shinichi. Er brauchte unbedingt einen guten Plan, und zwar schnell. Sonst war alles verloren. Sonst war er verloren...

Kurosawa ahnte, woran Shinichi dachte, und kam ihm zuvor.

"Niemand rührt sich, sonst gibt's Tote."

Es blieb still im Raum, einzig das leise Fluchen der beiden Komplizen, die immer noch am Tresor arbeiteten, war zu hören. Und Reikas Wimmern, das jedoch nur Ran und Shinichi, der dicht bei ihr sass, hören konnten. Für das Mädchen gab es nichts Schlimmeres, als in solch einer Situation zu stecken und nicht zu wissen, wann es endlich vorbei war.

Shinichi hätte ihr diese Erfahrung gerne erspart, aber leider konnte er die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Das Einzige, was er jetzt tun konnte, war, Reika so gut es ging zu beruhigen. Sanft nahm er seine Tochter in den Arm und redete ihr gut zu.

"Ist ja schon gut, Reika, alles ist gut. Hör auf zu weinen."

Ihr Bruder Shinichi Jr. hingegen war erstaunlich ruhig, und das beunruhigte seinen Vater wiederum sehr. Die Angst, die in der Luft lag, spürte der Junge nicht mehr und vergass sie sogar völlig, als er eine kleine, silbern glänzende Münze unweit seiner Stelle entdeckte. Es war die 1-Yen-Münze.

Shinichi Jr. richtete sofort seinen Blick darauf, seine Augen klebten förmlich am Geldstück. Jetzt hatte er den Ernst der Lage, in der sie sich befanden, total vergessen.

"Mama, schau mal!"

Obwohl Ran fest die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte, konnte sich Shinichi Jr. aus dem Klammergriff befreien. Übermütig rannte er auf das Geldstück zu.

"Bleib hier!"

Der Junge hörte nicht auf seinen Vater, er sah nur noch die Münze, die er in seinen Besitz bringen wollte.

Der bewaffnete Kurosawa grinste mordlustig und richtete seine Pistole auf ihn. Shinichi sprang sofort auf.

Das wars dann wohl...

Jetzt war es ihm egal, was aus ihm wurde. Jetzt war nur noch Shinichi Jr. wichtig. Und wenn er tatsächlich sterben musste, damit sein Sohn noch ein paar Jahre leben konnte, dann würde er es auch tun. Falsch, er musste es tun.

Kurosawa lachte laut.

"Grüss deinen Schöpfer im Himmel, Kleiner!"

"Nein!"

Todesmutig wie noch nie sprang Shinichi vor und warf sich vor seinen Sohn. Instinktiv stiess er seinen Jungen grob aus der Schusslinie, in dem Moment, in dem Kurosawa abdrückte.

Pfeilschnell schoss die Kugel auf Shinichi zu und drang erbarmungslos sie in seine Brust ein. Gnadenlos zerfetzte sie einen Lungenflügel. Ein zweiter Schuss löste sich. Auch diese Kugel drang in die Brust ein und verfehlte ganz knapp sein Herz.

Sein Schicksal schien besiegelt...

Ran schrie auf und wollte am liebsten sofort zu Shinichi, doch Reika klammerte sich nun vor Angst so sehr an sie, dass sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Tatenlos musste die junge Mutter zusehen, wie ihr Ehemann röchelnd zusammenbrach.

"Shinichi!"

Ein Schwall Blut kam ihm den Hals hoch, und er spuckte ihn aus. Seine Wunden bluteten stark, so dass sich rasend schnell eine Blutlache unter ihm ausbreitete. Wenn nicht schnell Hilfe kam, wäre es für Shinichi zu spät. Das wusste Ran, und dieses Wissen trieb sie fast in den Wahnsinn.

Als Kurosawa ein weiteres Mal auf Shinichi schoss und ihn in den Rücken traf, brach unter den Geiseln Panik aus. Alle sprangen auf und stürmten zum Ausgang, und dabei rissen sie die Bankräuber mit ins Freie.

All das hatte Shinichi trotz seiner gewaltigen Schmerzen mitbekommen, und zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, ob sich auch das Ende seines Alptraumes noch bewahrheitete.

In der Eingangshalle war es still und leer, einzig Ran, die Zwillinge und der schwer verletzte Shinichi waren doch da.

Reika klammerte sich leise wimmernd mit Armen und Beinen fest an ihre Mutter und hinderte sie so daran, ihre Hände auf Shinichis Wunden zu drücken, damit er nicht zu viel Blut verlor. Shinichi Jr. sass nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt am Boden und heulte laut. Durch Shinichis beherztes Eingreifen und seinen darauffolgenden Sturz schürfte er sich die Knie und beide Hände auf, die nun bluteten.

Seine Mutter jedoch achtete nicht auf ihn.

"Halt durch, Shinichi. Bitte halt durch!"

Ran versuchte krampfhaft, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch es war hoffnungslos. Unaufhaltsam bahnten sie sich den Weg über ihre Wangen, flossen zum Kinn und tropften dann auf den Körper ihres Mannes.

"Ran..."

Shinichi stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf.

"Nicht reden", sagte sie mit stockender Stimme.

"Ran..."

Seine Stimme brach. Mit weit geöffnetem Mund versuchte er Luft zu holen, aber durch den verletzten Lungenflügel wurde das langsam aber sicher zu einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Shinichi würde qualvoll ersticken, und Ran konnte nichts daran ändern. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

"Hilfe", flüsterte sie und sah verzweifelt hoch. "Hilfe. Hilfe!"

Und wieder ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Mehrere Polizisten stürmten die Bank und sicherten alles, Kommissar Megure an vorderster Front. Zusammen mit zwei Notärzten, die die Situation sofort in vollem Ausmasse erfasst hatten und schon an Shinichis Seite waren.

"Zurück, bitte!"

Professionell und schnell versorgten sie den Schwerverletzten und brachten ihn nur zwei Minuten später in den Krankenwagen. Ran und die Zwillinge stiegen ebenfalls ein, dann fuhr er los.

Shinichi, der eine Atemmaske trug und so mit Sauerstoff versorgt wurde, hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch als die Zwillinge begannen, an ihm zu rütteln, öffnete er sie. Mit grosser Kraftanstrengung zog er sich die Maske über den Kopf.

"Meine Rabauken...", flüsterte er kraftlos und mit belegter Stimme.

"Daddy!"

Die Gedanken der Kinder waren wie weggeblasen, die Erlebnisse in der Bank hatte sie vergessen. Reika lachte ihren Vater an. "Daddy!"

Shinichi gelang ein schmerzvolles Lächeln.

"Meine kleine Reika... Du wirst mal ein sehr hübsches Mädchen... Genau wie deine Mutter..."

"Daddy!"

Jetzt meldete sich Shinichi Jr. zu Wort und stiess seine Schwester grob beiseite.

Shinichi hätte ihn erneut am liebsten dafür gerügt, doch dazu hatte er keine Kraft mehr. Stattdessen hustete er, ehe er auch seinem Sohn ein paar Worte mit auf den Weg gab. "Shinichi... pass gut auf deine Schwester auf... mein Junge... Achte darauf, dass sie immer... genug isst..."

Dann fiel sein getrübter Blick auf Ran.

"Shinichi, es tut mir so leid", schluchzte sie und griff nach seiner inzwischen eiskalten Hand. "Ich hätte auf dich hören sollen. Bitte verzeih mir."

Ihr Mann hustete, jetzt rann ihm Blut aus dem Mund. Mühsam schnappte er nach Luft.

Shinichi kämpfte mit dem Tod, das erkannte Ran. Sie erkannte aber auch, dass er drauf und dran war, diesen Kampf zu verlieren...

Die Notärzte erkannten es ebenfalls und mahnten ihren Patienten.

"Nicht sprechen, Herr Kudo. Sie müssen sich unbedingt schonen."

Ran schluchzte.

"Shinichi, bitte verlass uns nicht. Wir brauchen dich, bitte! Bleib bei uns, kämpfe! Ich bitte dich, Shinichi. Kämpfe für uns!"

Er antwortete nicht. Obwohl er mit jedem Atemzug immer schwächer wurde, holte er so tief Luft wie es nur ging. Ein paar letzte Worte musste er noch loswerden, sonst würde er seinen Seelenfrieden nicht finden...

"Ran... Erziehe sie in unserem Sinne... Du musst stark sein, für die Kinder... Du darfst nicht aufgeben... Versprich mir das, bitte."

Sie begann wieder zu weinen.

"Das kann ich nicht, Shinichi. Ich kann es nicht. Halt bitte durch, wir sind gleich da."

"Bitte, Ran... Tu es für mich... bitte."

Ran konnte nichts sagen, der Kloss in ihrem Hals war zu gross. "Bitte..."

"Nein, du darfst nicht gehen! Shinichi! Kämpfe!"

"Es tut mir leid..."

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Ran schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

"Nein. Bitte. Nein!"

"Ich liebe dich, Ran..."

Ein qualvolles Lächeln, zwei röchelnde Atemzüge... dann war es still.

Auf der Stelle begannen die beiden Notärzte mit Wiederbelebungsmassnahmen. Ran drückte ihre Zwillinge an sich und hielt sie fest, damit sie es nicht mit ansehen mussten.

"Mama?"

"Nicht hinsehen."

Reika begann wieder zu wimmern, Shinichi Jr. ebenso. Ran hingegen sah fast schon teilnahmslos zu, wie die Notärzte mit dem Defibrillator hantierten und damit versuchten, Shinichis Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen. Sie taten ihr Bestes, um den jungen Detektiven zu retten, und kurze Zeit später schafften sie es. Das Herz schlug wieder, doch nur eine Minute später stand es wieder still. Das Bangen und das Wiederbeleben begannen von Neuem.

"Bitte, Shinichi. Verlass uns nicht. Kämpfe."

Dauernd wiederholte Ran diese Worte, sie legte alle Hoffnungen in sie. Ihr Mann musste überleben, er musste einfach. Ran konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen, allein schon der Kinder wegen. Shinichi musste überleben, er durfte nicht sterben...

Nach vier Minuten dauernden Wiederbelebens kam der Krankenwagen endlich am Bestimmungsort an. Noch bevor das Fahrzeug ganz stillstand, wurden die Türen aufgerissen, Shinichi herausgeschoben und sofort in den bereitstehenden Operationssaal gebracht. Jetzt ging es um Sekunden. Es waren Sekunden der Entscheidung.

Als Ran aus dem Wagen kletterte und ihr die kühle Luft entgegenschlug, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass sie noch lebte. Sie hatte die Geiselnahme überlebt, und ihre Kinder ebenfalls. Sie alle waren heil aus dieser gefährlichen Situation herausgekommen.

Dank Shinichi.

Aber der Preis dafür war hoch. Sehr hoch.

Mit weichen Knien und je einem Kind an einer Hand betrat sie das Krankenhaus und steuerte fast schon automatisch den Personenlift an. Sie achtete weder auf die Ärzte noch auf die Krankenschwestern, die ihr helfen wollten, sondern schlug ohne Umwege den Weg zu ihrem geliebten Shinichi ein.

Als sie auf der Etage mit den vielen Operationssälen ankam, wusste sie instinktiv, in welchem davon ihr Ehemann lag.

Das Licht über der verschlossenen Tür leuchtete, die Operation war also noch im vollen Gange. Es hiess gleichzeitig aber auch, dass Shinichi bis jetzt überlebt hatte.

Etwas erleichtert setzte Ran sich auf die Bank vor der verschlossenen Tür, nahm ihre Kinder wieder in den Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Shinichi hatte bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt überlebt, und das war jetzt, genau in diesem Moment, das Wichtigste. Doch würde es so bleiben? Würde er am Leben bleiben?

Ran hoffte es sehr.

Doch nun konnte sie nur noch warten. Warten und mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers hoffen, dass Shinichi stark genug war, den Tod zu besiegen.

Aber noch lag sein Schicksal auf Messers Schneide.

**Kapitel**** 8: Gefangen im eigenen Körper**

Gedankenversunken sass Ran da und hatte ihre Kinder im Arm.

Eine einsame Träne lief über die Wange der jungen Frau und blieb an deren Kinn kurz stehen, bevor sie geräuschlos auf ihren Schoss fiel. Eine zweite Träne folgte ihr, ebenso eine dritte. Die vierte jedoch hatte keine Chance. Bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe des Kinns kam, wurde sie weggewischt. Die nachfolgenden Tränen teilten dasselbe Schicksal.

Ran schniefte und sah zur Uhr hoch.

Sie sass schon über drei Stunden hier, doch noch immer leuchtete die Anzeige über dem Operationssaal, in dem die Ärzte um das Leben ihres Ehemannes kämpften.

Sekunde um Sekunde verstrich, doch Ran hatte den Eindruck, als würden die Zeiger der Uhr stillstehen. Tatsächlich aber kam es ihr nur so vor, da sie seit kurzem immer exakt nach sechzig Sekunden auf die Uhr schaute, so dass es für sie so aussah, als wären die Zeiger eingefroren.

Ran seufzte leise, um die Zwillinge, die in ihren Armen eingeschlafen waren, nicht aufzuwecken. Die Kinder waren zwar sehr besorgt um ihren Vater, aber da am Anfang die Minuten verstrichen waren und eine Stunde nach der anderen verging, waren sie müde geworden und schliesslich eingeschlafen.

Mit traurigen Blicken musterte sie die jungen Gesichter und wollte nicht daran denken, was wäre, wenn ihr Vater hier und heute sterben würde.

Erneut seufzte sie und sah wieder zur erleuchteten Anzeigetafel über dem Operationssaal hoch. Einerseits wünschte sie sich, dass es endlich erlosch, aber andererseits auch wieder nicht. Denn solange es brannte, hatte Ran die Gewissheit, dass Shinichi noch lebte. Aber wenn das Licht plötzlich ausging... Ihr lief bei diesem Gedanken ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Zwei Minuten später war es soweit, das Licht über dem Operationssaal erlosch und die Türen wurden aufgestossen. Sofort weckte Ran die Zwillinge und stand mit ihnen auf, jedoch nur um zuzuschauen, wie ein mit weissem Stoff abgedeckter Körper auf einer Rollbahre vorbei geschoben wurde. Das Gesicht des Menschen war ebenfalls verdeckt, und Ran war klar, dass man das nur bei einer Leiche tat. Dann hiess das also, dass...

Sie starrte der kleinen Gruppe nach, während die Zwillinge sich müde die Augen rieben. Als ein Arzt den Operationssaal verliess, entdeckte er Ran und kam auf sie zu.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Die junge Mutter antwortete nicht, sie war noch zu sehr geschockt vom Anblick der Leiche. Der Mediziner wiederholte seiner Frage, und endlich sagte Ran etwas mit kaum hörbarer Stimme.

"Shinichi ist tot..."

"Dann sind Sie Frau Ran Kudo?"

"Das ist Mama", erklärte Reika und sah zum Arzt hoch, doch ihre Mutter regte sich immer noch nicht.

"Shinichi ist tot...", wiederholte sie nur, während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

Der Arzt musterte sie verdutzt, dann warf er einen Blick zu den nun geschlossenen Türen des Operationssaals und sah danach wieder die junge Frau vor sich an. Er zählte eins und eins zusammen.

"Das gibt's doch nicht. Nicht schon wieder", murmelte er und schüttelte den Kopf. "Frau Kudo, hören Sie mir bitte gut zu. Ihr Mann Shinichi ist nicht tot!"

Ran sah dem Arzt in die Augen, doch sie realisierte nicht, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Sie schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf, und daraufhin packte er sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie grob.

"Frau Kudo, Ihr Mann ist nicht tot! Zumindest noch nicht."

Jetzt konnte Ran wieder sprechen.

"Aber ich habe doch gesehen, wie er aus dem OP geschoben wurde, mit einem Tuch über dem Gesicht."

"Ja, schon, aber nein, er war es nicht."

Diese Worte verwirrten Ran total.

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

Der Arzt seufzte.

"Ich muss dringend mit der Krankenhaus-Verwaltung reden, das kann so nicht weitergehen. Das ist jetzt schon die elfte Verwechslung."

Ran sah den Arzt verdutzt an.

"Die elfte Verwechslung?"

Erneut seufzte er.

"Die Kosten, Sie verstehen. Überall muss gespart werden."

Ran nickte, sie hatte sich wieder gefasst.

"Das stimmt leider. Dann ist Shinichi-"

"Ihr Mann wird immer noch operiert, und zwar im zweiten Operationssaal, der sich hinter dem ersten hier befindet. Aber ich denke, es sollte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."

Mit wehmütigem Blick sah Ran ihre Zwillinge an, die stumm zu ihr hochblickten. Wie gerne hätte sie ihnen jetzt gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass ihr Vater wieder gesund werden würde... Aber für solche Worte war es jetzt noch zu früh, sie musste abwarten, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

"Setzen Sie sich doch, bitte. Kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen? Einen Kaffee vielleicht?"

"Ja, gerne."

"Und für euch zwei auch etwas?", fragte der Arzt und sah die Zwillinge an.

"Ja! Ein Eis!"

Der Mann lächelte.

"Ich werde schauen, was ich tun kann."

Dann sah er wieder zu Ran. "Ich bin gleich wieder da. Verzweifeln Sie nicht, Frau Kudo, noch ist nichts verloren."

Ran nickte, und schon war der Mann verschwunden.

Der heisse Kaffee, der kurze Zeit später ihre Kehle hinab glitt, wärmte sie von innen und machte sie trotz des Koffeingehalts müde. Das war aber auch kein Wunder, denn sie war schon zu lange wach, als dass das bisschen Koffein ihre Müdigkeit hätte vertreiben können. Kaum hatte Ran ihren Becher ausgetrunken und hingestellt, nickte sie ein und bekam nichts mehr vom Geschehen um sie herum mit. Sie bemerkte auch nicht, wie sich irgendwann später ein anderer Arzt zu ihr gesellte.

"Frau Kudo? Wachen Sie auf."

Ran grummelte und wollte die Augen erst gar nicht öffnen, doch nachdem ihr wieder einfiel, wo sie war, schlug sie sie schlagartig auf. Fast schon automatisch sah zu den Türen des Operationssaals.

Die Anzeigetafel leuchtete nicht mehr, die Türen waren sperrangelweit offen, und sie konnte sehen, dass sich in beiden Operationssälen niemand mehr befand.

Hektisch und voller Panik sah Ran sich um.

"Wo ist Shinichi? Wo ist mein Mann?"

"Bitte beruhigen Sie sich, Frau Kudo, ich-"

"Wo ist er? Ist er etwa-?"

Der Arzt wusste, was sie fragen wollte, und kam ihr mit der Antwort zuvor.

"Nein, er lebt noch."

"Wo ist er? Wie geht es ihm?"

Ihr Gegenüber seufzte und sah sie dann ernst an.

"Frau Kudo, ich will keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken. Es sieht leider nicht gut aus. Die beiden Kugeln haben Ihren Mann lebensgefährlich verletzt, wir konnten ihn zwar operieren und die Blutung stoppen, aber er fiel trotzdem ins Koma."

"Er liegt im Koma?", wiederholte Ran geschockt. "Oh nein."

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber mehr können wir nicht für ihn tun. Es liegt nun an ihm, wann er wieder daraus erwacht."

Ran unterdrückte ihre aufkommenden Tränen.

"Können Sie nicht schätzen, wann er-?"

"Nein, tut mir leid. Es hängt alles davon ab, wie stark sein Wille zu überleben ist."

Ran erinnerte sich zurück. Shinichi hatte geweint, als er aus seinem Alptraum aufgewacht war, er hatte sogar im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes geheult. An dieser Geste erkannte sie, dass sein Wille stark war. Aber war dieser auch stark genug, dass Shinichi tatsächlich überleben konnte?

Das war die grosse Preisfrage, allerdings war sein Wille bisher immer stark gewesen, bis jetzt hatte er überlebt. Denn sonst wäre er ja noch während der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus verstorben, so wie er es geträumt hatte...

"Frau Kudo, wenn Sie möchten, können Sie zu ihm."

"Natürlich möchte ich, aber..."

Ran sah zu den Zwillingen hinab, die sie fragend ansahen.

"Dürfen wir auch zu Daddy?"

Die junge Mutter zögerte. Einerseits wollte sie dem Wunsch der Kinder nachkommen, aber andererseits fürchtete sie sich auch vor deren Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie ihren Vater sahen. Immerhin wäre es für sie ganz bestimmt ein Schock, Shinichi so leblos zu sehen... So kannten sie ihren Vater gar nicht, und Ran wollte eigentlich, dass sie ihn auch nie so kennen lernten...

Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sie jemand am Pullover zupfte. Es war Shinichi Jr.

"Mama? Gehen wir jetzt zu Daddy oder nicht?"

Reika stand neben ihm und sah wie ihr Bruder mit traurigen Augen zu ihr hoch.

Ran konnte nicht anders, sie musste es ihnen erlauben. Möglicherweise könnte es heute das letzte Mal sein, dass sie ihren Vater lebend sahen... Natürlich hoffte sie das nicht, aber möglich war es, immerhin verletzten die Pistolenkugeln mindestens ein lebenswichtiges Organ. Aber andererseits war da eben der Schock, der sie womöglich traumatisierte...

Der Arzt erkannte, über welche Frage Ran sich das Gehirn zermarterte.

"Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie die Kinder hier lassen und alleine zu Ihrem Mann", sagte er. "Danach können Sie immer noch entscheiden, ob sie ihn sehen sollen oder nicht."

Ran seufzte und schloss die Augen. Das war tatsächlich eine gute Idee, immerhin wusste sie gar nicht, welcher Anblick sie selbst erwartete... Sie kniete sich zu den Zwillingen hinunter, die sie nun mit enttäuschten Gesichtern ansahen.

"Hört zu, ich gehe jetzt zu Daddy, aber ich komme gleich wieder, okay?"

"Gehen wir dann auch zu ihm?", fragte Reika, während ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ran strich ihr über die Wange und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

"Ja, danach gehen wir zusammen zu ihm, aber zuerst gehe ich alleine. Seid bitte brav und wartet hier, ja?"

"Okay."

"Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Leicht beruhigt stand Ran auf und sah dann zu, wie eine Krankenschwester, die das Ganze mitbekommen hatte, die Zwillinge an die Hand nahm und sie zu den Stühlen führte. Dort begann sie, die Kinder mit kleinen Zaubertricks abzulenken, damit Ran ungehindert gehen konnte.

"Bitte kommen Sie mit, ich begleite Sie."

Ran nickte und war froh, dass sie den Weg zu Shinichi nicht alleine zurücklegen musste.

Kurze Zeit später stand sie da, neben dem weichen, weissen Bett, in dem ihr geliebter Ehemann lag. Er war an Schläuche und Kabel angeschlossen, die zu den Geräten führten, welche seine Lebensfunktionen überwachten. Das leise Piepsen und das Geräusch der Beatmungsmaschine, die regelmässig Sauerstoff in Shinichis Lungen pumpte, waren die bisher einzigen Klänge im Raum. Doch jetzt gesellte sich ein weiteres Geräusch hinzu. Ran schniefte.

Sie hatte ihren Ehemann zwar schon öfters in solch einem Zustand gesehen, aber sie hatte sich trotzdem nie daran gewöhnen können. Jetzt war es sogar besonders schlimm. Das letzte Mal, als Shinichi so um sein Leben gekämpft hatte, waren sie noch gar nicht verheiratet gewesen, und jetzt waren auch noch Kinder da. Kinder, die ihren Vater unbedingt brauchten, und ohne den sie keine normale Kindheit erleben konnten... Sie brauchten einen Vater, der für sie da war, der mit ihnen Zeit verbrachte, und nicht einer, der wie tot im Bett lag und nicht mal mehr selbstständig atmen konnte.

In diesem Moment war Ran froh, dass sie die Zwillinge nicht dabei hatte, so blieb ihnen wenigstens vorläufig Shinichis erbärmlicher Anblick erspart. Allerdings wusste Ran sehr genau, dass sie das Zusammentreffen zwischen dem Vater und den Kindern nur hinausgezögert hatte. Doch jetzt im Moment war sie alleine hier, nur sie und er waren im Zimmer. Das musste sie nutzen.

Vorsichtig setzte sich Ran auf Shinichis Bettkante, griff nach der Hand, die ihr am nächsten war, und begann leise zu sprechen.

"Ich bitte dich, Shinichi, kämpfe weiter. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Verstehst du mich?"

Sie wusste zwar, dass sie keine Antwort erhalten würde, sie wusste, dass er kein Wort sagen würde. Dennoch wiederholte sie immer wieder wie ein Mantra ihre Bitte.

Nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten konnte Ran Shinichi nicht mehr ansehen, ohne dass ihr vor Sorge übel wurde. Sie begann zu würgen. Jetzt brauchte sie dringend frische Luft, sonst drehte sie noch völlig durch...!

Fast schon fluchtartig verliess Ran das Zimmer und war froh, dass ganz in der Nähe ein kleiner Balkon war. Nachdem sie die Tür aufgerissen hatte und den kühlen Luftzug spürte, fiel sie auf die Knie. Hemmungslos begann sie zu weinen und konnte nicht mehr damit aufhören.

Ran fühlte sich so hilflos und ohnmächtig ihrer Situation gegenüber, dass sie gar nicht wusste, dass Shinichi ihr gehetztes Weggehen bemerkt hatte...

Als sie sich nach wenigen Minuten wieder beruhig hatte, zu Shinichi zurückkehrte und sich nochmals auf seine Bettkante setzte, entdeckte sie etwas Erstaunliches. In seinen geschlossenen Augen glitzerten Tränen!

"Shinichi?"

Sprachlos sah Ran zu, wie ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief und dann aufs Kissen tropfte. Sie begann wieder zu weinen. Konnte es sein, dass er alles mitbekam, was um ihn herum geschah? Hatte er alles gehört, was sie gesagt hatte, hatte er sie vielleicht sogar gespürt?

"Shinichi, hörst du mich? Verstehst du, was ich sage?"

Sie legte ihre Hand in seine. "Wenn du mich hörst, drück meine Hand."

Nichts geschah, kein Druck, kein Zucken, keine Bewegung seinerseits. Aber dafür bahnte sich wieder eine Träne den Weg über seine Wange. Es war zwar nicht das erhoffte Zeichen, aber trotzdem ein Beweis dafür, dass er sie trotz seines Zustandes verstand.

Jetzt wusste Ran mit Sicherheit, dass er sie hören, sich aber nicht bemerkbar machen konnte. Er war in seinem eigenen Körper gefangen, ein Gefangener seiner selbst. Es musste bestimmt schrecklich für ihn sein...

"Oh, Shinichi, es tut mir leid. An allem bin nur ich schuld, es tut mir so leid."

Ran beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn, in der Hoffnung, dass er durch diese kleine Geste der Liebe aufwachen würde. Allerdings hoffte sie vergebens, denn noch immer regte Shinichi sich nicht. Vielleicht, so überlegte Ran, vielleicht tat er das, wenn seine Kinder bei ihm waren...

Ein Versuch war es wert, ausserdem wollten die Zwillinge ja sowieso zu ihm.

"Ich gehe jetzt, aber ich komme gleich wieder", sagte Ran leise zu Shinichi. "Und dann bringe ich jemanden mit. Bitte kämpfe solange weiter, ja? Ich liebe dich."

Kaum tauchte Ran im Blickfeld der Kinder auf, rannten sie schon auf sie zu und blieben strauchelnd vor ihr stehen.

"Dürfen wir jetzt zu Daddy?"

"Ja. Kommt mit."

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf den jungen Gesichtern breit.

"Juhuu!"

Die Kinder freuten sich schon auf ihn, doch Ran hatte wieder gemischte Gefühle. Sie hatte nach wie vor Angst, dass die Zwillinge mit dem Anblick nicht fertig werden würden, doch andererseits würde es vielleicht Shinichi helfen, aus dem Koma aufzuwachen. Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, sie musste es darauf ankommen lassen.

Den Weg bis zur Intensivstation legten alle drei schweigend zurück, und kurz bevor sie ankamen und den Raum betraten, hielt Ran die Kinder zurück.

"Bitte fasst nichts an, wenn ihr da drin seid, okay? Sonst wird Daddy nämlich sehr böse, und das wollt ihr doch nicht, oder?"

"Nein."

Ran atmete tief durch.

"Gut, dann kommt mit."

Leise betraten sie den Raum und gingen auf Shinichis Bett zu, und Ran rechnete schon mit einem Schrei des Entsetzens. Doch der blieb aus, überhaupt war nichts von den Zwillingen zu hören. Beide blieben brav an der Seite ihrer Mutter und gaben keinen Mucks von sich, obwohl sie sich staunend und mit grossen Augen umsahen. Solche Geräte und so viele Kabel und Schläuche hatten sie noch nie gesehen, es war geradezu unwirklich für sie.

"Bleibt schön bei mir", flüsterte Ran und umklammerte die Hände der Kinder fester. In jeder Sekunde erwartete sie, dass sie sich losreissen und beginnen würden, an den blinkenden Geräten herumzuspielen, doch ihre Sorge war unbegründet. Die Zwillinge verhielten sich beinahe erwachsen und ungewöhnlich ruhig für Kinder ihres Alters.

Dann standen sie vor Shinichis Bett und hielten den Blick auf ihren Ehemann und Vater gerichtet.

Shinichi Jr. und Reika wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten, und Ran war mit den Gedanken sowieso bei Shinichi, so dass sie selber gar nicht wusste, was sie den Kindern sagen sollte. So blieb sie einfach stehen und versuchte, die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen bilden wollten, zurückzuhalten.

Die erste Person, die sich wieder rührte, war nicht Ran, sondern ihr Sohn. Shinichi Jr. setzte sich in Bewegung, zog einen Stuhl an die Seite des Bettes und kletterte hinauf, so dass er seinen Vater richtig sehen konnte. Lange betrachtete er dessen kalkweisses Gesicht, ehe er sich zu seiner Mutter umdrehte.

"Wann wacht Daddy wieder auf?"

"Ich weiss es nicht", flüsterte Ran und musste sich nun doch Tränen aus den Augen wischen. "Aber ich hoffe, bald."

Sie wusste zwar nicht warum, doch in diesem Augenblick kamen ihr die Worte in den Sinn, die Shinichi erst kürzlich mal zu ihr gesagt hatte.

_"Du bist das Rückgrat der Familie, und du magst es, von deinen Liebsten umgeben zu sein. Du hast Sinn für Humor, du bist hilfreich in allem. Du bist einfach die Beste."_

Ran wusste nicht mehr, wann oder warum Shinichi das gesagt hatte, doch es hatte ihr damals geholfen. Und jetzt half es auch wieder.

"Ihr müsst jetzt ganz stark hoffen, dass Daddy aufwacht und wieder gesund wird, habt ihr verstanden? Ihr müsst es euch ganz stark wünschen."

Die Zwillinge nickten und lächelten ihre Mutter an. Sie waren frohen Mutes, und plötzlich hatte auch Ran das Gefühl, dass alles gut werden würde. Das Lächeln der Kinder zeigte ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.

Im Moment war das auch tatsächlich noch der Fall.

"Frau Kudo, ich muss Sie nun bitten zu gehen. Ihr Mann braucht Ruhe."

Ran zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Sie hatte den Arzt, der gerade das Zimmer betreten hatte, gar nicht bemerkt.

"Ja, natürlich."

Der Mediziner überprüfte kurz Shinichis Zustand und seine Werte, und stiess dann einen überraschten Laut aus.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Ran sofort irritiert und beunruhigt.

"Im Gegenteil, seine Werte haben sich sogar leicht verbessert. Aber wenn man das Ganze betrachtet, hat das leider keinerlei Auswirkungen auf ihn."

Ran blieb stumm. Sie konnte sich denken, warum Shinichis Werte sich etwas verbessert hatten, aber so, wie es der Mediziner sagte, war das sozusagen gar nichts.

"Wie gesagt, Sie müssen jetzt gehen."

Ran nickte betrübt.

Nachdem alle drei Kudos sich von Shinichi verabschiedet und ihm versprochen hatten, morgen wiederzukommen, verliessen sie den Raum.

Ihren Sohn und ihre Tochter an jeweils einer Hand ging Ran den Flur entlang und verliess schliesslich kurze Zeit später das Krankenhaus, nicht ahnend, dass sie dabei beobachtet wurde. Ein Mann mit Zahnlücke und Mordlust in den Augen erkannte sofort an ihren Gesichtern, dass Shinichi, sein verhasster Gegner, noch am Leben war. Aber genau das war ihm ein Dorn im Auge, er wollte ihn endlich beseitigen. Die Welt war nicht gross genug für sie beide, also musste einer sterben. Für den Mann stand jedoch fest, dass nicht er derjenige war, der abtreten würde.

Knurrend fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Stelle, an der noch vor ein paar Stunden zwei Zähne waren, und wieder loderte blanker Hass in ihm auf.

"Dafür wirst du büssen, Kudo, du Mistkerl. Ich kriege dich, warte es nur ab!"

Kurosawa schwor blutige Rache. Und er wusste auch schon genau, wie er diese bekam: Shinichi Kudo musste sterben. Noch heute.

Es war halb zwölf Uhr nachts.

**Kapitel**** 9: Sekunden der Entscheidung**

Alles war ruhig.

Auf den Gängen im vierten Stock des Krankenhauses herrschte beinahe eine gespenstische Stille. Es war menschenleer, nur gerade eine einzige Krankenschwester eilte vom einen Ende des Flures zum anderen und verschwand dann so lautlos, wie sie gekommen war. Aus den Zimmern drang kein Geräusch, und auch ausserhalb war es wieder ruhig. Es schien alles friedlich, bis... plötzlich an einem Ende des Ganges Kurosawa auftauchte.

Mit schnellen und zielsicheren Schritten näherte er sich dem Raum, in dem Shinichi lag, und hatte ein diabolisches Grinsen aufgesetzt. Unbeobachtet verschaffte er sich Zutritt zum Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Sicher war sicher, er wollte schliesslich nicht gestört werden.

Dann trat er an das Bett und musterte den jungen Mann vor sich.

"Freust du dich schon auf das Jenseits?", fragte er gehässig und leckte sich über die Stelle in seinem Gebiss, an der Shinichi ihm die zwei Zähne ausgeschlagen hatte. "Ich schicke dich gleich dorthin, dann habe ich endlich Ruhe vor dir."

Nach diesen Worten betätigte er einen Schalter an der Beatmungsmaschine und schaltete sie aus, in der Erwartung, dass der Komapatient jämmerlich ersticken würde.

Doch Shinichis Tod trat nicht ein. Er atmete von alleine weiter.

"Sieh mal einer an, du kämpfst dich zurück ins Leben", knurrte Kurosawa mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht. "Tja, nur wird dir das auch nichts bringen, wenn ich dir gleich das Gehirn rauspuste."

Doch kurz bevor er die Pistole aus seinem Hosenbund hervorholen wollte, hielt er inne und entschied sich dagegen. Selbst wenn er ein Kissen benutzen würde, um den Knall abzudämpfen, würde man den Schuss trotzdem hören. Und dann war hier die Hölle los, soviel war schon mal sicher. Nein, er musste eine lautlose Methode wählen, um seinen Feind ins Jenseits zu befördern.

Kurosawa grummelte und musterte Shinichis kreideweisses Gesicht. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich keinen Schalldämpfer besorgt hatte, doch die Vorstellung, Shinichi endlich töten zu können, hatte ihn das Wie völlig vergessen lassen. Tja, Pech gehabt, und Dummheit musste bestraft werden. Kurosawa bedauerte es sehr, Shinichis Blut und Eingeweide nicht im ganzen Zimmer verteilen zu können, aber eigentlich sollte er sich mit dessen Tod, egal ob mit oder ohne Blut, zufrieden geben. Sein Tod war schliesslich die Hauptsache.

Kurosawa sah sich um, um eine geeignete Mordwaffe zu finden, doch auf Anhieb entdeckte er keine. Die Kabel, die Shinichi mit den Geräten verbanden, waren zu dünn, damit konnte er ihn nicht erdrosseln. Stärkere Kabel oder gar Seile waren keine da, aber dafür sprang ihm etwas anderes ins Auge.

Es blieb ihm nur eine Waffe übrig, und wie es der Zufall wollte, war es etwas, was in jedem Krankenzimmer zu finden war und keinerlei Spuren an der Leiche hinterliess.

Kurosawa grinste diabolisch. Kissen waren nicht nur der Bequemlichkeit wegen da...

"Du kannst mir danken, dass ich dich nicht leiden lasse", sagte er leise und griff sich eines der Kissen vom Nachbarbett. "Und keine Sorge, wenn ich deine Familie treffe, schicke ich sie zu dir, damit du nicht alleine in der Hölle schmorst."

Er lachte noch einmal leise, dann drückte er das Kissen fest auf Shinichis Gesicht.

Wie erwartet wehrte der Detektiv sich nicht, selbst nach über zwei Minuten, doch dann wurde plötzlich die Türklinke des Zimmers stürmisch heruntergedrückt. Als diejenige Person, die ins Zimmer wollte, nicht eintreten konnte, rüttelte sie an der Klinke und hämmerte wild gegen die Tür.

"Sie da drin, machen Sie die Tür auf! Hey!"

Kurosawa grinste. Nein, das tat er ganz sicher nicht. Es war also doch gut gewesen, sich einzuschliessen, sonst hätte er jetzt schon längst flüchten müssen. Doch trotz dieser für ihn beruhigenden Sachlage fragte er sich, warum ausgerechnet jetzt jemand vor der Tür stand. Nach einem Blick auf die ausgeschaltete Beatmungsmaschine ahnte er allerdings den Grund.

"Machen Sie die Tür auf!"

"Zur Seite! Platz da!"

In dem Moment, in dem das EKG-Gerät Shinichis Herzstillstand meldete, wurde die Tür mit voller Wucht eingetreten. Es war Ran, die im Rahmen stand und erschrocken auf Kurosawa starrte, als sie ihn erkannte. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Ehemann und die Anzeige des EKGs.

"Du Mistkerl!"

Wütend ging sie auf den Verbrecher los und schlug mit aller Kraft nach ihm, doch sie war nicht stark und schnell genug, Kurosawa mit einem einzigen Schlag niederzustrecken. Er wehrte sich und erwies sich als ernstzunehmenden Gegner, Ran hatte ihre Mühe mit ihm.

Dennoch konnte Ran Kurosawa mit ihrem Karate erfolgreich von Shinichi fernhalten, und das war für sie vorläufig das Wichtigste. Der Arzt, der vorhin gegen die Tür gehämmert hatte, und eine herbeigeeilte Krankenschwester versuchten währenddessen, Shinichi ins Leben zurückzuholen. Ihre Bemühungen waren jedoch erfolglos, und als die Hände des Arztes plötzlich voller Blut waren, musste er sofort handeln.

"Not-Operation! Bereiten Sie alles vor! Schnell!"

Als Ran diese Worte hörte, drehte sie sich erschrocken zu Shinichi um. Kurosawa nutzte ihre Unachtsamkeit aus und streckte seine Gegnerin mit einem Schlag nieder, dann ergriff er die Flucht.

Eine zweite Krankenschwester, die zu Hilfe geeilt war, kümmerte sich sofort um Ran.

"Kommen Sie, Frau Kudo, es ist alles nur halb so schlimm."

Die Angesprochene fasste sich leise stöhnend an den Kopf und spürte sofort das Blut an ihrer Schläfe.

"Aua..."

"Es ist nur eine Platzwunde", sagte die Krankenschwester daraufhin. "Aber die verheilt sehr schnell wieder, keine Sorge."

"Mama!"

Shinichi Jr. und Reika stürmten in diesem Augenblick zu ihrer Mutter und sprangen sie einerseits ängstlich, andererseits aber auch erleichtert an. "Mama! Geht's dir gut?"

Ihr gelang ein schwaches Lächeln.

"Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung."

"Mama, du blutest ja!", sagte Reika mit grossen Augen und deutete auf ihre Schläfe.

"Quatsch, das ist nur Ketchup", meinte Shinichi Jr. daraufhin und lachte. "Sie will dich nur veräppeln."

Ran sagte nichts zu dieser Behauptung. Es war besser, sie in diesem Glauben zu lassen, als dass sie es klarstellte und sie damit beunruhigte. Mit einer kleinen, jedoch höflichen Handbewegung schickte sie der Krankenschwester, die gerade ihre Wunde verarzten wollte, weg.

"Komm mit, Mama, wir gehen zu Daddy!", rief Reika und zog an ihrer Hand.

"Was, aber Shinichi ist doch hier-"

Als Ran in die Richtung schaute, in der ihr Mann bis eben noch war, entdeckte sie nur noch das leere Bett.

"Er musste in den OP gebracht werden", erklärte die Krankenschwester unaufgefordert und lächelte trotz allem zuversichtlich. "Aber ich bin sicher, dass er es schafft. Haben Sie Vertrauen."

"Mama, komm endlich! Ich will zu Daddy!"

"Ist ja gut, Kleines, ich komme ja schon", seufzte Ran und liess sich dann von Reika mitziehen.

Kurz daraufhin stand sie zusammen mit den Kindern wieder genau dort, wo sie schon einmal war und eigentlich gehofft hatte, nie wieder dort sein zu müssen.

Das kleine Lämpchen über der Tür zum Operationssaal leuchtete erneut und zeigte ihr, dass ihr geliebter Shinichi schon wieder um sein Überleben kämpfte, während sie ihm nicht helfen konnte.

Wieder konnte sie nur warten und hoffen, und wieder dachte sie über die jüngsten Ereignisse nach, bis ihr plötzlich etwas sehr Wichtiges einfiel.

"Setzt euch hin und wartet hier, seid so lieb, ja?", sagte sie daraufhin zu den Kindern und deutete auf zwei Stühle. "Ich muss kurz telefonieren, aber ich bin gleich wieder da."

"Okay!", sagten Shinichi Jr. und Reika im Chor und widmeten sich dann wieder ihrem kleinen Spiel, in dem sie versuchten, ihre Hände und zum Teil verknoteten Finger so ins Licht zu halten, dass die Schatten erkennbare Formen annahmen.

Ran lächelte, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Telefon am anderen Ende des Flures.

Die Handynummer von Shinichis Vater war schnell eingetippt, und genauso schnell nahm dieser den Anruf entgegen.

"Kudo?"

"Yusaku, ich bin es", sagte Ran erleichtert. Sie war froh, seine Stimme zu hören.

"Hallo Ran! Wie geht's dir denn so?"

"Nicht gut", seufzte sie nach kurzem Zögern und lehnte sich an die Wand. "Shinichi liegt im Krankenhaus, und ich weiss nicht, ob er-"

"Im Krankenhaus? Was? Warum?"

"Ich... ich erkläre es später, okay? Aber was ist mit euch? Seid ihr zu Hause?", fragte Ran und hoffte auf eine positive Antwort, doch die bekam sie nicht.

"Nein, wir sind gerade am Flughafen und-"

"Bitte steigt nicht ins Flugzeug!", unterbrach sie ihren Schwiegervater sofort und umklammerte den Hörer fest mit der Hand. "Bitte steigt nicht ein, sonst werdet ihr abstürzen und sterben! Bitte, steigt nicht ein!"

"Ran. Ran, hör mir zu!", rief Yusaku in den Hörer. "Wir sind in Japan, Yukiko und ich sind schon gelandet. Wir können gar nicht abstürzen!"

"Was?"

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

"Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden", sagte Yusaku. "Wir wären schon längst bei euch zu Hause, aber Yukikos vermaledeiter Koffer lässt auf sich warten. Dabei sind wir schon vor über einer Stunde ausgestiegen..."

Yusaku grummelte etwas vor sich hin, was Ran nicht verstand, doch es war ihr egal. Shinichis Eltern lebten, waren unversehrt und sogar im Lande. Vielleicht wurde jetzt alles gut, vielleicht wandte sich jetzt endlich alles zum Guten...

"Ran, bist du noch da? Hallo?"

Die Angesprochene schloss die Augen.

"Ja, ich... es tut mir leid. Es ist nur so, dass... dass..."

"Schon okay. Du bist auch im Krankenhaus?"

"Ja."

"Und wo sind die Kinder?"

"Bei mir."

"Gut, dann hol dir einen Kaffee oder sonst was und warte auf uns. Yukiko und ich kommen direkt zu euch, einverstanden? Du kannst uns nachher erklären, was alles passiert ist."

"Ist gut, danke."

"Bis gleich, Ran, und lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Shinichi ist sehr zäh, den bringt nichts so schnell um."

"Ich hoffe, dass du Recht hast", murmelte Ran nach dem Knacksen in der Leitung. "Ich hoffe es wirklich sehr..."

Nachdem Ran zu ihren Kindern, die immer noch vor der geschlossenen OP-Tür warteten, zurückgekehrt war, setzte sie sich neben sie auf den Boden, zog die Beine an und schlang ihre Arme um sie. Traurig starrte sie zu Boden.

Wären doch nur Shinichis Eltern schon da, sie hätte jetzt eine Schulter, an der sie sich ausweinen konnte, gut gebrauchen können...

Ran konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, so sehr sie es auch wollte. Reika, die es als erste bemerkte, unterbrach ihr Spiel mit ihrem Bruder und setzte sich neben ihre Mutter.

"Nicht weinen, Mama. Daddy wird wieder gesund."

Ran erwiderte nichts, stattdessen legte sie einen Arm um ihre Tochter und drückte sie fest an sich. Wenigstens hatte sie in diesem Augenblick ihre Kinder...

Shinichi Jr. achtete weder auf seine Schwester noch seine Mutter. Er war damit beschäftigt, den Flur zu beobachten und die Ärzte und Krankenschwestern zu zählen. Da es inzwischen jedoch schon sehr spät war, waren nur noch wenige Angestellte unterwegs, doch das war für ihn kein Grund, sich hinzulegen und versuchen zu schlafen.

Während er also weiterhin mit Argusaugen den Flur beobachtete, entdeckte er plötzlich etwas, was den beiden weiblichen Mitgliedern der Familie entging. Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.

"Oma! Opa!"

Sofort hob Ran den Kopf und wollte erst ihren Augen nicht trauen, als sie erst Yukiko und dann Yusaku sah, die beide auf sie zu kamen.

Reika begann zu lachen und zu winken.

"Huhu!"

Eilig befreite sich das Mädchen aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter und rannte auf ihre Grosseltern zu. Ihr Bruder Shinichi Jr. war ihr dicht auf den Fersen und sprang freudig seinen Grossvater an.

"Hallo! Gross seid ihr geworden!", sagte Yusaku und hob seinen Enkel hoch. "Und schwer."

Shinichi Jr. zog eine Grimasse.

"Wir mussten Spinat essen", erklärte er und sorgte so dafür, dass Ran schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte.

"Stimmt doch gar nicht, Spinat ist gesund."

Yukiko trat lächelnd zu Ran, streckte ihr die Hand hin und zog sie auf die Beine.

"Gehen wir doch in die Cafeteria und genehmigen uns einen Schlummertrunk, da können wir auch in Ruhe reden."

"Wir wollen Cola!", riefen die Zwillinge sofort im Chor und grinsten ihre Mutter an.

Ran war zwar nicht gerade erfreut über diesen Wunsch, doch sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, ihn ihnen zu verweigern. Yukiko ahnte das und übernahm sofort diese Aufgabe.

"Nein, ihr beide kriegt eine warme Milch, sonst schlaft ihr nie."

"Ach nö", sagte Shinichi Jr. und zog eine Schnute, doch Yukiko liess sich nicht erweichen, worüber Ran sehr froh war. Sie seufzte leise und schloss die Augen.

Yukiko und Yusaku Kudo waren da. Jetzt hatte sie die Unterstützung, die sie so dringend benötigte, und endlich konnte sie ihnen ihr Leid klagen, ohne dafür von ihnen verurteilt zu werden.

"Na los, gehen wir", sagte Yusaku, legte einen Arm um Rans Schultern und führte sie sanft, aber bestimmt vom Operationssaal weg.

Kaum in der Cafeteria angekommen verschwanden die Zwillinge in die Spielecke, während sich die drei Erwachsenen ihre Getränke holten, einen Tisch an der Wand aussuchten und Platz nahmen.

"Du siehst nicht gut aus, Ran", murmelte Yukiko, als sie sie kurz gemustert hatte. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Schlecht. Sehr schlecht."

"Willst du uns erzählen, was passiert ist?"

Ran nickte und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee. Sie spürte, wie die heisse Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle hinabglitt und sie etwas von innen wärmte. Dann begann sie zu sprechen.

Sie erzählte den Kudos alles, von Shinichis Alptraum bis zum Geschehen von vorhin, doch dann geriet sie ins Stocken.

"Warum bist du eigentlich hierher zurückgekommen?", fragte Yukiko, um es ihrer Schwiegertochter leichter zu machen. "Ich dachte, du wolltest nach Hause?"

Ran schniefte.

"Das wollte ich auch, aber ich hatte plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich spürte, dass Shinichi in Gefahr war, und deshalb-"

"Deshalb bist du zurück und hast ihm wirklich das Leben gerettet", unterbrach Yusaku sie murmelnd. "Ich danke dir dafür."

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich...", murmelte Ran und konnte nach diesen Worten nicht mehr sprechen, sondern nur noch an Shinichi denken.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit trat plötzlich ein Arzt zu ihnen.

"Hier sind Sie, ich habe Sie schon gesucht."

Sofort standen Yusaku und seine Schwiegertochter auf.

"Wie geht es Shinichi?", fragte Ran besorgt.

"Wie Sie sicher an meiner Anwesenheit erkennen können, liegt er nicht mehr auf dem OP-Tisch, aber-"

"Hat er es geschafft? Lebt mein Sohn noch?"

"Bitte beruhigen Sie sich, Herr Kudo, bitte. Ihr Sohn lebt, er hat die Operation gut überstanden. Allerdings ist er-"

"Was ist er?", unterbrach Yukiko ihn heftig und lauter, als sie eigentlich wollte.

"Mässigen Sie sich bitte, wir sind hier in einem Krankenhaus."

"Entschuldigung", sagte Yukiko kleinlaut und errötete leicht. "Aber was ist mit Shinichi? Wie stehen seine Chancen?"

Der Arzt lächelte kurz.

Gar nicht mal so schlecht. Es sieht alles gut aus, und wenn Sie wollen, dürfen Sie zu ihm. Aber bitte nur eine Person, da wir aufpassen müssen, dass es ihn nicht überfordert oder stresst."

Yukiko stiess Ran sanft an.

"Geh du", sagte sie und hielt Yusaku zurück. "Shinichi ist dein Mann, nicht meiner. Wir passen in der Zwischenzeit auf die Kinder auf."

"Danke."

"Frau Kudo, wollen Sie? Dann folgen Sie mir bitte."

Der Weg zu Shinichi war schnell zurückgelegt, und kurz bevor Ran den Raum betreten wollte, hielt ihr Begleiter sie zurück.

"Bitte halten Sie sich nicht allzu lange bei Ihrem Mann auf, ja? Er braucht jetzt dringend absolute Ruhe."

Ran nickte.

"Natürlich."

Dann liess der Mediziner sie alleine, und Ran betrat stumm das Krankenzimmer.

Leise trat sie zu ihrem Mann und griff ganz vorsichtig nach seiner eiskalten Hand.

"Shinichi?"

Der Angesprochene öffnete die Augen nicht, und er bewegte sich nicht. Er lag nur leblos da, es hatte sich scheinbar nichts an seinem Zustand geändert.

"Shinichi, wenn du mich hörst, gib mir bitte ein Zeichen."

Nichts geschah.

Ran schniefte.

Während sie apathisch neben Shinichis Bett stand, sich ständig die Tränen aus den Augen wischen musste und ihren Ehemann traurig musterte, trat plötzlich der behandelnde Arzt an ihre Seite.

"Haben Sie wieder schlechte Nachrichten für mich?", fragte Ran leise, ohne den Mediziner anzusehen. Dieser liess einige Sekunden vergehen, dann lächelte er plötzlich, war Ran jedoch nicht wahrnahm.

"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Im Gegenteil, es sind gute Nachrichten, die ich Ihnen bringe."

Ran sah ihn erstaunt an.

"Die da wären?"

Der Arzt räusperte sich, dann begann er zu reden.

"Ich kann es zwar nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, doch ich vermute, dass der Anschlag auf Ihren Mann vorhin ihn letztendlich gerettet hat."

Ran zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Wie soll ich das denn bitte verstehen?"

Der Mediziner räusperte sich noch einmal.

"Nun, es sieht im Moment ganz danach aus, als müssten wir nur noch abwarten, bis er aus der Narkose erwacht."

"Wie kommen Sie darauf? Shinichi ist doch noch gar nicht aus dem Koma-"

"Doch, das ist er", unterbrach der Arzt sie und sah die junge Frau neben sich direkt an. "Kurz bevor wir mit der Operation beginnen wollten, wachte er schlagartig auf und redete wirres Zeug."

Ran starrte ihr Gegenüber mit offenem Mund an.

"Was hat Shinichi gesagt?"

"Nun, verständlich war es nicht, da er eindeutig im Delirium geredet hatte. Was ich aber heraushören konnte, waren Wörter wie 'mein Sohn', 'Flugzeugabsturz' und 'Eltern'. Allerdings war es das auch schon. Wir mussten ihn ruhig stellen, damit wir ihn überhaupt operieren konnten."

"Warum eigentlich?"

"Die Naht von der letzten Operation war aufgerissen", antwortete der Arzt. "Er wäre innerlich verblutet, hätten wir nicht sofort etwas dagegen unternommen."

"Gut, das verstehe ich ja noch, aber was hat das mit dem Anschlag auf Shinichi zu tun?", fragte Ran immer noch irritiert.

"Nun, dadurch entdeckten wir überhaupt, dass die Naht gerissen war. Das Beatmungsgerät hatte Alarm geschlagen, als es abgeschaltet wurde, weswegen wir überhaupt auf den Plan gerufen wurden. Also wenn man so will, hat der Angreifer ihm damit das Leben gerettet."

"Nachdem er es überhaupt in Gefahr gebracht hatte", grummelte Ran.

"Ja, das ist leider wahr. Aber Tatsache ist, dass Ihr Mann nur noch narkotisiert ist."

Fassungslos starrte Ran ihn an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Das gerade Gehörte und die Tatsache, dass Shinichi aus dem Koma erwacht war und trotzdem nicht bei ihnen war, war beinahe zuviel für sie. Der Arzt erahnte ihre Gedanken und versuchte, sie positiv zu beeinflussen.

"Jedenfalls kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass Ihr Mann es geschafft hat. Er ist über den Berg. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten, bis er aus der Narkose erwacht. Und das wird er, da bin ich mir sicher. Sein Wille zu Überleben ist sehr stark, so etwas sieht man selten."

Ran nickte. Da hatte er vollkommen Recht.

"Was denken Sie, wann wird es soweit sein?"

Der Arzt wog seine nächsten Worte vorsichtig ab.

"Ich möchte jetzt nicht anmassend erscheinen, aber ich denke, in zwei bis drei Stunden sollte Ihr Mann zumindest ansprechbar sein."

"Können Sie das bitte meinen Schwiegereltern sagen? Ich möchte bei Shinichi bleiben, falls es erlaubt ist."

Der Arzt seufzte.

"Eigentlich sollten wir beide schon nicht mehr hier sein, aber-"

"Bitte."

Ran sah ihn flehend an.

"Na gut, weil Sie es sind. Aber sorgen Sie dafür, dass meinem Patienten nichts mehr zustösst, versprochen?"

Ran nickte dankbar.

"Natürlich."

"Na dann. Ich werde später noch mal vorbeikommen und nach ihm sehen. Falls etwas ist, klingeln Sie bitte sofort, ja?"

Ran lächelte erleichtert. "Bis später."

Der Arzt nickte ihr zu, dann verliess er das Zimmer. Das junge Ehepaar war wieder alleine.

"Und hier sind wir wieder", seufzte Ran, setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Shinichis Bett und griff wieder nach dessen Hand. "Du hast es bald geschafft, halt einfach durch. Ich bleibe solange bei dir."

Wie erwartet erhielt Ran keine Antwort, doch dieses Mal machte es ihr nichts aus. Die Worte des Arztes klangen zuversichtlich, also war auch sie selbst zuversichtlich. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, das sie die ganze Zeit über verspürte.

Das Warten fiel ihr nun nicht mehr schwer, die Vorfreude über Shinichis bevorstehendes Erwachen überwog alle negativen Gedanken. Sie freute sich so sehr darauf, ihren Ehemann endlich wieder wach anzutreffen, dass sie es kaum noch erwarten konnte.

Genau zweieinhalb Stunden später war es soweit, Shinichi regte sich und stöhnte leise. Sofort stand Ran auf und beugte sich über ihn.

"Shinichi?"

Endlich, nach so langer Zeit des Wartens und Bangens, öffnete er müde die Augen und lächelte sie schwach an, als er sie erkannte. Allerdings sagte er kein einziges Wort, doch das brauchte er auch gar nicht. Ran lächelte überglücklich und wischte sich die Freudentränen aus den Augen.

"Hallo Shinichi. Willkommen zurück."

**Kapitel**** 10: Wege des Schicksals**

Shinichi hustete wie verrückt und würgte, um das klitzekleine Brotstückchen, das aus Versehen nicht in die Speiseröhre, sondern in seine Luftröhre kam, loszuwerden.

"Na, na, beruhige dich, nicht dass du noch deine ganze Lunge raushustest", sagte Ran und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

"Als ob das möglich wäre", krächzte Shinichi mit fürchterlich heiserer Stimme.

Ran sah ihn tadelnd an.

"Du weisst doch, dass du nicht reden darfst, Shinichi. Du musst deine Stimme unbedingt schonen."

Er zog eine Grimasse, die Ran eindeutig zeigte, wie blöd er das Ganze fand und dass er viel lieber normal sprechen würde als sich mit Stift und Papier mitzuteilen.

Zwei Tage war es her, seit Shinichi nach der Notoperation aus der Narkose erwacht war. Zwei Tage war es her, seit Ran fast wieder so glücklich war wie damals, bevor der ganze Alptraum begonnen hatte. Zwei Tage war es her, seit die Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika ihren Vater wieder hatten.

Und genauso lange war es her, seit Yukiko, als sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr Sohn nicht sprechen durfte, diese Tatsache schamlos ausnutzte. Immer, wenn sie ihn besuchte, fragte sie ihn die ungeheuerlichsten Dinge und freute sich jedes Mal wie ein Kind, wenn er sie mit Blicken bedachte, die sie hätten töten können.

Für ihren Mann Yusaku hingegen war Shinichis Sprechverbot eine ärgerliche Angelegenheit, doch er wusste, dass es lediglich eine Frage der Zeit war, bis auch das der Vergangenheit angehörte. Er musste nur Geduld haben.

Inzwischen hatte sich Shinichi von seinem Hustenanfall erholt, und er machte sich daran, den Rest seines Mittagessens zu verspeisen. Ran beobachtete ihn stumm und war dabei ganz in Gedanken an die letzten paar Tage versunken. Aus diesen wurde sie jedoch schnell wieder gerissen, als Shinichi ein zusammengeknülltes Stück Papier nach ihr warf. Er schaute sie nur an, doch Ran wusste, was er fragen wollte.

"Nichts. Ich habe nur nachgedacht", sagte sie.

Shinichi hob seine Augenbrauen, doch bevor seine Frau antworten konnte, platzten ihre Zwillinge Shinichi Jr. und Reika, die den Vormittag bei den Grosseltern verbracht hatten, ins Zimmer.

"Hallo Mama! Hallo Daddy!"

"Na, ihr zwei?", fragte Ran sofort und hob ihre Tochter hoch. "Wie war's denn bei Oma und Opa?"

"Schön!", meinte Reika und lachte.

"Und wie hat das Mittagessen geschmeckt?"

Shinichi Jr. streckte zur Antwort nur seine Zunge heraus.

"Aha, das erklärt natürlich alles", sagte Ran und warf einen Blick zu ihrem Mann, der breit grinste.

"Frecher kleiner Bengel", ertönte es im Hintergrund, und Ran drehte sich lächelnd zu der Person um, die gesprochen hatte. "Man merkt eindeutig, wessen Sohn er ist", fügte Yukiko dann hinzu und trat näher.

"Das stimmt", schmunzelte Ran. "Aber ich möchte gar nicht, dass mein Kleiner hier sich anders verhält."

"Wir sprechen in zehn Jahren noch mal darüber, okay?", sagte Yukiko mit unheilvoller Stimme. "Bis dahin weisst du, was ich mit Shinichi durchmachen musste", ergänzte sie und sah zu ihrem Sohn, der sie mit einem Blick ansah, der nichts Gutes verhiess.

"Alles klar!", lachte Ran, und Yukiko merkte, dass sie es nicht ernst nahm.

"Ich will dich nur vorwarnen, Liebes."

"Ach was, so schlimm war es gar nicht", sagte Yusaku und nahm so seinen Sohn in Schutz. "Ausserdem finde ich, dass wir es gut hingekriegt haben. Schau ihn dir doch mal an! Shinichi ist ein erfolgreicher Detektiv, ein liebender Ehemann und Vater von zwei wunderbaren Kindern. Besser geht's nicht."

_'Du übertreibst'_, schrieb Shinichi auf seine Tafel und hielt sie seinem Vater hin.

Yusaku grinste.

"Aber es ist wahr", flüsterte er ihm zu, und Shinichi schaute ihn erstaunt an. Ran lächelte, sie hatte die Worte ebenfalls verstanden und war derselben Meinung wie ihr Schwiegervater.

Die Zwillinge, die die Unterhaltung der Erwachsenen mitbekommen hatten, wunderten sich über Shinichis Zurückhaltung und Wortkargheit.

"Daddy?", fragte Shinichi Jr. und schaute zu ihm hinüber. Der Angesprochene sah seinen Sohn fragend an, um zu zeigen, dass er ihm zuhörte, doch der Junge deutete seine Geste falsch.

"Daddy, sag doch auch mal etwas!"

"Euer Daddy darf immer noch nicht sprechen", erklärte Ran geduldig und strich Shinichi Jr. über den Kopf.

"Warum?", fragte Reika und liess sich von Yusaku auf das Bett ihres Vaters setzen.

"Weil er einen Schlauch im Hals hatte, und jetzt tut ihm der weh", erklärte Yusaku. "Darum spricht er nicht."

Shinichi Jr. sah seinen Vater an.

"Dann hättest du dir eben keinen Schlauch in den Hals stecken sollen."

Shinichi rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, während Yusaku und Yukiko laut lachen mussten.

"Wie ich gesagt habe, ganz der Vater", kicherte Yukiko, während Ran sich mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihrem Sohn hinunterbeugte.

"Er musste es tun, sonst wäre dein Daddy jetzt..."

Ran verstummte und hüstelte, und Shinichi begann sofort etwas auf seine Tafel zu schreiben.

"Was ist?"

Er hielt Ran die Tafel hin.

_'__Wenn er älter ist, erklären wir ihm das ganze Ausmass seines Handelns.'_

Sie nickte.

"Einverstanden."

Währenddessen hatte Yukiko die kindgerechte Erklärung übernommen, und kurz darauf widmete Shinichi Jr. sich wieder zusammen mit Reika ihrem mitgebrachten Spiel. Beide achteten nicht mehr auf die Erwachsenen, und Ran lächelte vergnügt bei ihrem Anblick.

Sie ahnte nicht, dass sie in nächster Zeit noch einen letzten Schock erleiden sollte.

Als sie Shinichi drei Tage später besuchen wollte, kam ihr auf dem Flur sein behandelnder Arzt entgegen. Er kritzelte nachdenklich auf seinem Klemmbrett herum und bemerkte gar nicht, dass die Frau seines Patienten seinen Weg kreuzte und ihn dabei grüsste. Er ging einfach an ihr vorüber.

Ran sah dem Mediziner nach und hatte sofort ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Sie ahnte, dass Shinichi oder dessen Zustand etwas damit zu tun hatte, und sie sollte Recht behalten.

Kaum hatte Ran das Zimmer ihres Mannes betreten, erkannte sie auch den Grund dafür. Shinichi lag zwar im Bett, aber er schwitzte stark, atmete unregelmässig und krümmte sich unnatürlich zusammen. Shinichi hatte Schmerzen, das erkannte Ran auf der Stelle.

"Shinichi! Oh mein Gott!"

Sofort war sie an seiner Seite und wollte ihren Mann sanft auf den Rücken drehen, doch das liess er nicht zu.

"Nicht..."

"Nicht reden, Shinichi, alles wird wieder gut", sagte Ran voller Panik und suchte nach dem kleinen Kästchen, mit dem man den Arzt anpiepen konnte. Sie fand es, doch in dem Moment, in dem sie den kleinen, roten Knopf drücken wollte, packte Shinichi ihre Hand und hielt sie so auf.

"Aber, Shinichi, du-"

"Nicht...", stöhnte er mühsam. "Musst... nicht... Gleich vorbei..."

Da ihr Mann sie nicht losliess, musste Ran abwarten, bis er wieder normal atmen konnte. Sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen war das bereits nach zwei für sie unendlich langen Minuten soweit, und dann konnte Shinichi auch endlich sagen, was ihm solche Schmerzen bereitet hatte.

"Ich hasse Wadenkrämpfe", murmelte er und atmete tief durch.

Ran liess sich erleichtert auf den Stuhl fallen.

"Und ich dachte, es wäre etwas Schlimmes", ächzte sie und kassierte einen grimmigen Blick von Shinichi.

"Krämpfe _sind_ schlimm, sie tun höllisch weh."

Seine Angetraute zog es vor nicht darauf zu antworten, stattdessen erstarrte sie, als ihr plötzlich etwas auffiel.

"Deine Stimme", sagte sie verwundert.

Shinichi zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Was ist damit?"

"Sie klingt schon viel besser."

"Das ist nur manchmal so", meinte Shinichi und räusperte sich. "Wenn ich mehr rede, verschlimmert es sich wieder, wie du hörst", fügte er hinzu, während seine Stimme mit jedem Wort wieder heiserer wurde.

Ran hatte die passenden Worte parat.

"Dann solltest du eben nur dann reden, wenn du es wirklich musst."

"Haha."

"Ich meine es ernst."

Shinichi schnitt eine Grimasse.

"Deine Eltern und die Kinder müssten übrigens gleich kommen", sagte Ran, um ein neues Thema anzuschneiden, und Shinichi war das nur recht.

Auf die restlichen Familienmitglieder mussten sie dann nicht lange warten, doch nachdem die Tür geöffnet wurde, betraten nur Shinichi Jr., Reika und Yukiko das Zimmer. Der Älteste der Familie war nicht dabei, Ran sah die kleine Gruppe fragend an.

"Wo ist Yusaku?"

"Im Polizeipräsidium", antwortete Yukiko. "Er hat heute wie immer die Zeitung gelesen, und plötzlich ist er aufgesprungen mit den Worten, er müsse dringend zu Megure."

"Warum das denn?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Yukiko und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber er meinte, er würde dann direkt hierher kommen."

Shinichi schaute seine Mutter nachdenklich an. Wenn Yusaku sich so verhielt, wie Yukiko es gerade beschrieben hatte, dann hatte das immer einen guten Grund. Und momentan gab es nur ein Thema, das ihn in solche Alarmbereitschaft versetzen konnte; Sein Beinahe-Mörder Kurosawa. Der Mann, der ihn erst erschiessen und dann ersticken wollte, es aber glücklicherweise nicht geschafft hatte.

Ran ahnte, woran ihr Ehemann dachte, doch sie hielt es für das Beste, nicht darauf einzugehen. Stattdessen widmete sie sich den Kindern und zeigte ihnen, wie man das Haus vom Nikolaus zeichnete, ohne dabei den Strich zu unterbrechen oder eine Seite des Hauses doppelt zu zeichnen.

Als Yusaku am frühen Nachmittag endlich in Shinichis Zimmer platzte, hatte er eine zusammengefaltete Zeitung bei sich. Er grinste übers ganze Gesicht und konnte nicht mehr damit aufhören. Shinichi, der das Dauergrinsen seines Vaters bald nicht mehr ertrug, warf einen seiner Kugelschreiber nach ihm und verfehlte ihn nur ganz knapp.

"Hör auf zu grinsen!", krächzte er und musste dann husten.

"Ich kann nicht."

"Warum nicht?", fragte Yukiko, der das scheinbar grundlose Grinsen ihres Mannes ebenfalls auf den Wecker ging.

Yusaku schüttelte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf und versuchte sich dann zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Minuten hat er es geschafft, doch diesen Augenblick nahmen die anderen Familienmitglieder nicht mehr wahr. Ran und Yukiko unterhielten sich über den neuesten Kinofilm, die Kinder malten still auf dem Tisch beim Fenster und Shinichi kritzelte in Gedanken versunken auf seiner Tafel herum.

"Von Kurosawa haben wir schon lange nichts mehr gehört", sagte Ran plötzlich und sorgte so dafür, dass sie die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Erwachsenen hatte. "Hat die Polizei ihn eigentlich schon verhaften können?"

"Soviel ich weiss nicht", murmelte Yukiko und schaute Yusaku nachdenklich an. "Ich glaube, sie haben ihn noch nicht einmal gefunden, nach ihm wird immer noch gefahndet. Das ist doch so, oder? Yusaku?"

Der Angesprochene räusperte sich.

"Ich habe von Kurosawa gehört, und zwar heute Morgen."

Ran starrte Yusaku erschrocken an.

"Was?"

"Nur die Ruhe, Ran, wir sind alle in Sicherheit", beruhigte der Schriftsteller sie. "Kurosawa kann dir, Shinichi, den Kindern oder uns nichts mehr tun."

"Dann hat die Polizei ihn endlich fassen können?", fragte Yukiko.

"Nein, das nicht", antwortete ihr Mann. "Aber von ihm geht trotzdem keine Gefahr mehr aus."

"Warum?", fragte Ran nun sichtlich erleichtert. "Was ist passiert?"

"Na ja, wie soll ich sagen...", begann ihr Schwiegervater zögernd und sah Shinichi an.

"Sag es doch einfach, oder willst du uns dumm sterben lassen?", krächzte dieser.

"Kurosawa ist tot", sagte Yusaku endlich und schaute in die Runde. "Er wurde in einen Unfall verwickelt und kam dabei ums Leben."

Ran und Yukiko sahen ihn erstaunt an, nur Shinichis Blick war abschätzend.

"Wie?", fragte er.

"Er wurde von einem Auto überfahren."

"Von einem Auto überfahren? Das hört sich an wie der Epilog eines deiner Bücher, Vater."

"Ja, das stimmt", bestätigte Yukiko nachdenklich. "Ist es wirklich so geschehen? Woher weisst du das?"

Zur Antwort warf Yusaku seinem Sohn die mitgebrachte Zeitung aufs Bett.

"Seite vier, oben in der Mitte."

Ran setzte sich rechts neben Shinichi, Yukiko links von ihm, und alle drei lasen den kurzen Artikel, den Yusaku beschrieben hatte.

Tatsächlich, da stand es. Ein Mann wurde am Vorabend von einem Geländewagen erfasst und mehrere Meter mitgeschleift, bevor das Fahrzeug stehen geblieben war. Die Notärzte waren zwar schnell vor Ort, konnten jedoch nur noch dessen Tod feststellen.

"Da steht aber kein Name", bemerkte Yukiko und sah zu ihrem Mann hoch, ehe sie aufstand und zu ihm hinging.

"Deswegen musste ich ja auch ins Polizeipräsidium", erklärte Yusaku. "Ich habe Megure gefragt, ob es sich dabei um Kurosawa gehandelt hat, weil die Beschreibung des Opfers zu ihm passte, und er hat es mir bestätigt. Ich konnte mich sogar mit eigenen Augen überzeugen. Kurosawa ist tot."

Shinichi und Ran sahen sich an. Erst tötete dieser Mann sie alle, wenn auch nur in einem Traum, dann rettete er Shinichi das Leben und wurde am Schluss Opfer eines banalen Verkehrunfalls. Die Wege des Schicksals waren wirklich unergründlich, aber in diesem Fall war das auch ganz gut so.

"Na, dann können wir alle wieder aufatmen", sagte Yukiko erleichtert und begann zu grinsen, als sie zu Shinichi hinüber sah. Ihr Sohn und Ran waren schon längst in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss versunken und nahmen nichts mehr von ihrer Umgebung wahr.

Weder Yusaku noch Yukiko wollten sie weiter stören, deswegen blieb ihnen nur eins übrig.

"Kinder, kommt mit, wir gehen etwas spazieren."

Leise verliessen die Grosseltern mit ihren Enkelkindern das Zimmer und machten sich auf den Weg in die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses.

Kaum liessen sie die automatische Tür hinter sich, schlug ihnen schon die Hitze wie eine Wand ins Gesicht. Durch die ganze Aufregung und die Neuigkeiten hatten sie total vergessen, dass nach wie vor Sommer war, doch die Zwillinge brachten es mit einer typischen Bemerkung zuerst zur Sprache.

"Wir wollen ein Eis!", riefen beide im Chor und schauten ihre Grosseltern mit unschuldigen Engelsaugen an, woraufhin Yukiko lachen musste.

"Klar bekommt ihr eins! Für dich auch, Yusaku?"

"Nein, danke."

"Wie du willst", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber komm nachher bloss nicht auf die Idee, von mir einen Bissen haben zu wollen."

"Ganz sicher nicht, du kennst mich doch."

"Komm schon, Oma!"

Die Zwillinge wollten nicht mehr länger warten, also packten sie ihre Grossmutter an den Händen und zogen sie mit sich. Yusaku schaute ihnen nach, dann lenkte er seine Schritte auf den Parkplatz, von dem aus er die Ostseite des Krankenhauses sehen konnte. Lächelnd blickte er zu einem Fenster hoch, von dem er wusste, dass es zu Shinichis Krankenzimmer gehörte.

Yusaku wusste, dass sein Sohn innerhalb der nächsten Woche wieder nach Hause durfte, da seine Wunden fast vollständig verheilt und seine Lunge längst wieder ihren Dienst aufgenommen hatte, und er freute sich sehr darüber. Zu Hause war es doch immer noch am schönsten, und wenn die ganze Familie da war, dann natürlich umso mehr.

Ran währenddessen hatte sich von Shinichi gelöst und sich zusammen mit ihm ans nun offene Fenster gesetzt.

"Wir hatten sehr viel Glück, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leise, als sie ihre Zwillinge beobachtete, die just in diesem Moment zu ihrem Grossvater rannten. "Wir leben alle noch und sind gesund."

"Zumindest so gut wie", sagte Shinichi leise, um seine Stimme nicht zu sehr zu beanspruchen. "Aber das ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit."

Ran nickte, dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn und sah zum strahlend blauen Himmel hoch, an dem keine einzige Wolke zu sehen war. Shinichi tat es ihr nach und genoss den Augenblick der trauten Zweisamkeit in vollen Zügen.

Der Schrecken der vergangenen Tage geriet langsam aber sicher in Vergessenheit, und die Zukunft erschien so hell und unbeschwert wie noch nie zuvor. Shinichi lächelte glücklich, umarmte Ran und drückte sie sanft an sich.

Es war heiss. Es war sonnig. Es war Sommer. Und es war einfach schön. Das Schicksal meinte es endlich wieder gut mit ihnen.

Owari

21.06.10 7:35 64


End file.
